Tired of Pretending
by MelindaM
Summary: With no other options, Maxie Jones agrees to marry Jason Morgan and her life is immediately altered. She would have never thought it would turn out to be like this. A Jason & Maxie story.
1. Chapter 1

The wait is over! I'm so excited to finally bring all of you another Jason & Maxie story and this one is already looking like it will be my favorite of the 3!

**Tired of Pretending**

Summary: With no other options, Maxie Jones agrees to marry Jason Morgan and her life is immediately altered. She would have never thought it would turn out to be like this.

Characters: Jason Morgan & Maxie Jones; Diane Miller; Johnny Zacchara; Mac Scorpio; the rest of Port Charles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything GH related, except for an old tape of General Hospital's Greatest Weddings. If I did, I wouldn't be spending time writing fanfics. :)

I would love to hear from all of you, so please review once you're done reading! I hope everyone enjoys this one. --Melinda

Chapter 1

_May 21st, 2009_

_I've never written a diary before. It seemed so stupid, so pointless. As I sit here now, I'm beginning to see how it could help..._

-------

"Maximista is looking lovely tonight. Have I mentioned that yet?" Spinelli smiled lovingly at the object of his affection. He'd been in love with her for quite some time and he wanted nothing more than to tell her that. He'd decided that he would tell her that night. He would finally make his move and pray to God that she would return his sentiment.

Maxie smiled and squeezed Spinelli's hand tighter. "You have...but I certainly don't mind hearing it again." He was so kind to her. So loving and so supportive. She'd grown close to him and was so grateful for his friendship. Damian Spinelli had changed her life.

"You know, you're really too kind to me," Maxie sighed as they walked along the docks, her head resting on his shoulder. I don't know what I'd do without you." She was tempted to go into her "essential person" speech yet again, but she figured Spinelli would be tired of hearing that. After all, she said that fairly often to anyway who questioned their relationship.

As Spinelli was about to respond, they heard a loud bang from around the corner. Maxie clutched onto her companion, a little frightened.

"What was that? Was that a gunshot?"

Spinelli gently covered Maxie's hand with his. "The Jackal will go investigate. There is no need to worry." He assured her with a small smile. It was the perfect opportunity to prove himself to her.

He'd tried in the past and failed miserably. But tonight, he felt, was different.

Maxie agreed to stay behind, which of course they both knew wouldn't last. She wasn't good at standing still or following directions, especially where Spinelli was concerned. She worried about him when he tried to prove he was some macho superhero.

After a quick kiss on the cheek from his beloved, Spinelli carefully rounded the corner into the unknown.

What happened next all seemed like a blur to Maxie. She could barely process the image of Spinelli on the ground, bleeding.

Her legs went limp as she ran to him, collapsing beside his lifeless body. In shock, she slowly lifted up her head to look into the eyes of the man responsible.

"How could you?!" Maxie screamed before breaking down into sobs that wracked her body. She placed her hands on her best friend's chest, feeling the warm blood that had soaked through his shirt and jacket.

The shooter watched helplessly, stunned by what had just happened. Spinelli was dead...because of him.

---------

_May 21st, 2009 continued..._

_He's gone. My essential person, by best friend...is gone. It is difficult to even write those words, let alone speak them. I haven't yet—I'm too scared._

_-------_

The police arrived only a few minutes after the shooting, but Maxie was too upset to talk to them. Mac pulled her aside so the paramedics could transport Spinelli to the hospital and in turn, the morgue.

"Maxie, you need to tell me what happened." He pressured gently as he held his daughter in his arms. She was shaking and still sobbing. "Was there anyone else here? Did you see anything?"

Knowing it would be too much for her to handle at the moment, Mac decided to escort Maxie home so she could try and get some rest. It wasn't helping any for her to be at the scene of the crime. Even though it was somewhat dark outside, the pools of blood were clearly visible.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he whispered, not sure what to say to comfort her. She'd been through so much; lost so many people over the past couple of years. Now she'd lost another and he was scared of how she would react.

Maxie wasn't known for her good choices in life. Many of her worst ones came out of grief. Her relationship with Lucky, a married man at the time, came out of Jesse's death. Her obsession with ruining Lulu's life came out of Georgie's death. Now with her "essential person" gone, there was no telling what she would do.

He was already going over possible scenarios in his head and he didn't like any of them.

"Let's get you home, okay?" He asked as he gently squeezed her tighter. She was still shaking and he swore to himself.

It was another mob-related death, it had to be. He was so sick of seeing them far too often in Port Charles, but nothing he tried to do to stop them worked. He'd become defeated and not very optimistic about the situation. Now that Spinelli's name had been added to the list, there would be even more pressure on him and the entire police force.

Mac had a quick word with one of his officers before he led Maxie to his car. He was tempted to talk to her while they walked, but he couldn't find the right words to say. They drove in silence back to her apartment with Maxie's sobs slowing down just a little.

He helped her out of the car and got her safely inside her apartment.

"I can stay for a while if you want." Mac offered softly, not sure what Maxie's response would be. He hoped she would want him to stay for his own peace of mind, but he knew Maxie. She was stubborn, just like her cousin, Robin, and just like him.

She simply shook her head and headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up. She was dirty and bloody and all she wanted to do was make it go away. Shutting the door behind her, she got the shower started before turning around to look at herself in the mirror.

The sight she saw horrified her. Her eyes were red and swollen, her new blouse smeared with blood. Another bout of sobs wracked her body, but she pulled herself together long enough to strip off her clothes and get into the steaming shower.

She scrubbed her body hard until her skin was raw. But the blood was gone. Maxie stood under the hot flow of water until it ran cold. Her petite body shivered as she finally stepped out of the shower, grabbing a plush towel to wrap around her.

After she dried off, she went into her room to change into some sweats. Once she was dressed, she found a notebook in a drawer of the desk in the living room and opened it slowly. Grabbing a pen, she started writing.

-------

_...There was so much blood. It wasn't my first time seeing blood like that, but this time was the hardest to witness. Spinelli is dead and I don't know how I will go on. I know who killed him and that might be the hardest part to get over. I'm the only witness. I'm the only one who saw what happened to Spinelli._

_-------_

A knock at the door pulled Maxie from her focus and she slowly stood up from the desk. She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes a little before opening the door slowly. When she saw who was on the other side of the door, she promptly slammed it in his face.

A female voice spoke next and Maxie was a little confused. She hadn't seen anyone else.

"Maxie, we need to speak with you. Please open the door."

Maxie placed the voice. Diane. She knew what they wanted and she shook her head before turning the deadbolt to lock the door. They would try and convince her to not say anything, she was positive. But Spinelli's death needed to be avenged. She was tired of not being able to do anything to help the people she loved that had died. This time, she would do something. She would do what was right and she would put Jason Morgan behind bars for good. It was where he belonged.

As she slowly made her way over to the couch, she shook her head again. Spinelli wouldn't want that. Jason had been his friend, his mentor. Even though a tragedy happened, Spinelli would never want Jason to pay for a mistake...especially if it involved him.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid Jason or Diane for that matter very long, she moved back over to the door and turned the deadbolt in the opposite direction. Another deep breath later, she opened the door and stepped aside so the two of them could come inside.

"Is it safe to speak here tonight?" Diane asked as Maxie looked at Jason, anger in her eyes now.

Maxie nodded and turned her attention over to Diane. "Lulu's out babysitting for Elizabeth and Lucky."

"Perfect." Diane moved towards the couch and sat down as Maxie shut and locked the door once more. Jason stood off to the side, arms crossed.

Maxie tried her best to ignore him and keep herself focused on something else for the time being. She was furious and all she wanted to do was give Jason a piece of her mind. But she knew that would just turn into tears and she wanted to be strong for Spinelli. She needed to be.

"Will you just make this quick, please?" Maxie asked softly as she joined Diane on the couch. "My best friend was just killed. I'm really not in the mood to deal with this right now."

She noticed Jason's posture change when she spoke. It was clear that he was upset, but she really didn't care. It was his fault that Spinelli was dead. He had to deal with the consequences.

Diane nodded. "I understand what you're going through."

"No you don't." Maxie countered. "Have you seen your best friend get murdered in front of you?!" She asked loudly as she stood up. "I don't think you have. Have you seen your boyfriend get shot in the head? Have you seen your boyfriend hanging from a rope? Have you seen your sister strangled and laying on the cold cement?"

Diane looked down and sighed. "No, I haven't."

"Then you don't know a damn thing about what I'm going through. Please don't pretend that you do."

Diane nodded again. "Okay. Well, I assume you know that you're the only witness to the horrible accident that happened to Damian Spinelli tonight."

Maxie looked over at Jason who avoided her eye contact.

"Jason was there too."

"And that is why we are here now, Maxie. What happened tonight was an accident. Jason would have never meant to hurt Spinelli. You and I both know that."

"I want to hear Jason say that. I want to hear Jason own up to what he did to my best friend." She said softly, her voice threatening to break.

Jason lifted his head, about to speak, but Diane interjected. "That won't help anything right now, Maxie. There isn't much time. The police are well on their way to figuring something out and they will be tracking down Jason for questioning as soon as they can."

"And how is that my problem all of a sudden? This is Jason's fault! He deserves to pay for what he did! He took my best friend from me, Diane. Don't expect me to give a shit about anything that Jason wants right now." Maxie was fuming. How could this woman come into her home and expect everything to be fine? Maybe Jason didn't mean for any of this to happen, but it did.

"Maxie..." Jason started, his voice barely audible.

She shook her head quickly. "No, Jason. No. Nothing you could say right now will make Spinelli come back, so I don't even want to hear it. How can you even stand there and act like everything is fine?!" She was crying again and she swore softly to herself.

"Diane, would you give us a moment please?" He asked and the older woman obliged.

"I'll use the restroom." She stood up from the couch and Maxie pointed her in the right direction.

When she shut the door, Jason moved towards Maxie.

"I know that you don't want to talk to me and I really don't want to have to do this. I shouldn't have to do this..." He shook his head, not sure what he was trying to say. "I didn't mean to hurt him, Maxie."

"Why?" She asked, wiping at a few tears that trailed down her cheek. "How did this happen?" Maxie looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please just explain it to me, Jason."

He looked away and ran his hand over his face with a sigh. "I can't explain it. I was there at the docks to meet someone..."

"And so you shot into the dark? That is so...that is so..."

"Irresponsible, stupid...you name it. Believe me, I've already gone through the whole dictionary of words to call myself."

"How can you be so nonchalant about all of this? Spinelli is dead, Jason. DEAD! He's never coming back to me and it is all your fault." She sobbed. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off. "Please don't touch me."

He nodded and moved away, not wanting to make matters worse.

"You know, I feel so stupid for thinking that maybe you don't deserve to go to jail. I mean, Spinelli wouldn't want that...but I want that." She explained. After all Jason had done during his career as an enforcer, it was only a matter of time before he ended up in jail. There'd been so many close calls, but he'd always managed to avoid jail time.

"Oh good, you're on the right subject." Diane smiled as she came out of the bathroom, obviously overhearing what she had just said. "We need to keep Jason out of jail, don't you agree?"

"They'll ask me to give a statement tomorrow. I'm the only one who saw anything, Diane. I'm the sole witness. It's not like they'll throw out my testimony." She didn't know much about the law, but she knew the basics. The police would do whatever they could to use her testimony against Jason once they discovered he was behind the shooting.

"Actually," she began, "They could. The law in New York states that a spouse is not legally obligated to testify against their significant other."

Maxie looked at Diane like she'd seen a ghost. "What are you suggesting? That Jason and I get married so he doesn't go to jail for murdering Spinelli?"

"Yes, Maxie, that is exactly what I'm suggesting."


	2. Chapter 2

All your questions and suspicions will be addressed later on, I assure you. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that will come to light at a later date. ;) I know it may seem a little odd now, with the emotions and whatnot, but keep in mind it's only been a few hours since everything happened. There will be a shift coming once they get settled.

I hope you enjoy this chapter...let me know what you think!

And of course...I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

"You honestly can't expect Jason and I to get married, Diane." Maxie laughed softly and tucked her hair behind her ears. "That's just...ridiculous." It was ridiculous. No one would actually believe that Jason and her were a legitimate couple. Maxie shook her head, shocked that she was actually considering it. "No, I won't do it. It would never work."

"On the contrary, Maxie, you spend quite a bit of time at Jason's penthouse." Diane pointed out.

"To hang out with Spinelli, not Jason." Maxie countered, but she did see what Diane was getting at. It would be simple to say she was there to see Jason too. "All of this would just make Jason look guilty. Aren't you trying to avoid that?" She asked, a little confused about the whole point.

Diane nodded. "Of course, but that isn't reasonable. Jason is responsible for Spinelli's death, there's no denying that fact. I'm just trying to keep my client out of jail and you are the only one that can help, Maxie."

"Maybe I don't want to help." Maxie spoke firmly, looking over at Jason. "Maybe it's finally Jason's time to get what he deserves after all these years. I can put him behind bars in a second." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"And that's why we came to you, Maxie." It was Jason's turn to plead his case.

Maxie really didn't want to hear it, but she was curious to find out what Jason thought about Diane's suggestion.

"I am responsible for killing Spinelli and I should pay for my actions."

"But..." Maxie sighed, knowing what was coming.

"But my going to jail won't bring Spinelli back." He pointed out.

"So you should just be allowed to get away with murdering him? That makes so much sense, Jason! Why don't you be a man and deal with the consequences of your actions? That's what Spinelli would want."

Yet another batch of tears started flowing freely down her face as she thought about Spinelli. He was so thoughtful and selfless; the opposite of Jason Morgan. Spinelli was gone and all Jason could think about was his own life.

"Did your friendship with Spinelli mean nothing to you?" Maxie asked softly, not bothering to wipe at her tears. "Does his life not matter?"

Jason sighed. "I hate that my life and my actions cost Spinelli his. I can't change what happened, Maxie...but I can try and live up to what he thought of me."

"The man Spinelli admired and looked up to killed him, Jason! You let him down in the worst possible way and now you expect me to just forgive you and give up everything I have so you can get away with killing my best friend?! How is that fair, Jason? Why would I help you after everything you've done?"

He sighed again and hung his head. "I don't deserve your help." He practically whispered. "I'm sorry for everything and I should have never asked you to help me get out of this. It is ridiculous and juvenile. I should pay for my actions."

"I'm glad we agree," Maxie wiped her eyes and regained her composure. "You both can leave now."

"Maxie, please rethink this." Diane pleaded. As much as she would have loved to try to prove his innocence, she was fairly confident there was no way she could win. Maxie's testimony was key and it would ensure a conviction. None of that helped Diane and she hated to be on the losing end. There was no way she could spin it to make Jason look innocent.

"I would appreciate it if you would both leave me alone please."

It was Diane's turn to sigh. She nodded and grabbed her briefcase. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, but please at least think about reconsidering. We could make it well worth your while." She assured the younger woman, squeezing her arm gently. "And I am so sorry for your loss."

Maxie smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered and looked over at Jason. Frowning, she sighed and turned away, waiting for them to leave.

After a few moments, they were out the door and Maxie grabbed the notebook she had been writing in and sank down into the couch.

-------

_I can't believe what Diane and Jason were asking of me. How could they expect me to marry Jason at the drop of a hat? Sure, Jason was attractive and had some good qualities, but he killed Spinelli. He took my best friend from me and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for that._

_Marriage? Really? I can't even fathom what it would be like to be married to Port Charles' number one hit man. God, I can just imagine how Mac would react...now that would be a sight to behold._

_What would Spinelli think about all of this? That's what I have to ask myself. I want him to be proud of me and I want to make good choices...I just don't know if I can._

_I can't help but think that Spinelli wouldn't want Jason to end up in prison. Sure, that's what I think he deserves, but I want to do good by Spinelli. He loved and looked up to Jason. He respected him and wanted to be like him. He'd trusted him and Jason had betrayed that._

_Why is all of this happening so fast? It hasn't even been three hours since I watched Spinelli get killed. Surprisingly, I'm dealing with it all better than I thought. I guess that's because I feel Spinelli with me and he gives me strength. I feel Georgie too...pushing me to do what's right._

-------

She closed up the notebook and took it with her into her bedroom. She slipped it into the drawer of her nightstand before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before bed.

She realized pretty quickly that she couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind...too much she had to think about. For a moment, she wasn't crying over Spinelli and she was proud of herself for keeping it together as long as she had. Diane's suggestion, or demand rather, had her mind preoccupied.

Could she really marry Jason Morgan?

It didn't take more for than a second for Maxie to realize she could. It would just be another typical thing for Maxie Jones, she thought. Sure, she'd done a lot of...interesting things in her life, but was marriage just too big?

She laid awake in bed and sighed as she went over everything in her head. Maxie made a list of pros and cons, trying to figure out which side to go with. For the pros, she had money, a nice place to live, and an attractive husband. There was also the part about clearing Jason of any charges. The cons seemed to have a lot more on their side. Jason getting what he deserves, Maxie not having to deal with Jason or having to answer to the entire town and explain their relationship.

Yeah, the cons were certainly more appealing.

Still not sure, Maxie sat up and reached for her cell. It wasn't too late and she really needed to talk it out with someone. She quickly searched through her contacts and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey...do you think you could come over? I really need to talk to someone tonight." She told them softly.

"Of course, I'll be right there."

Maxie ended the call and got out of bed. She pulled on her robe and headed out to the living room to wait. There was a knock at the door about ten minutes later.

"Thank you so much for coming," Maxie said, opening the door. She smiled sadly and stepped aside.

Johnny Zacchara came inside and turned around to face Maxie.

"I heard about what happened...well part of it anyway. Are you okay?" He asked.

Maxie could tell he was concerned and in a way, it made her feel better. It felt good to have someone care about her who didn't have to, like Mac.

She nodded slowly. "I'm hanging in there I guess."

"That's good." He commented, moving closer to her. He touched her softly on the shoulder and Maxie instinctively moved towards him.

He wrapped his arms around Maxie's petite body and sighed. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you again..." He'd learned about her past and her apparent bad luck with people dying on her. He couldn't imagine what it was like to go through that time and time again. "Spinelli loved you so much."

Maxie nodded against his chest, vowing not to cry again. "I know...thank you."

He pulled away from her after a moment, his hands moving to her shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well...I could use a sounding board..."

She desperately needed to figure out what she was going to do. There wasn't much time for her to decide and she knew it would be too hard for her to do on her own.

"Yeah, whatever you want." He agreed.

Maxie breathed a small sigh of relief and moved over to sit down on the couch again, gesturing for him to do the same.

"You have to promise not to say a word about this to anyone, Johnny. No one else can know what I'm about to tell you, okay?" If Johnny ran his mouth, all of it would go to hell in one huge hand basket.

"You have my word, Maxie. What's going on?" He was concerned now. It wasn't every day that Maxie was this invested in something, so Johnny knew it had to be something pretty big.

She took a moment to decide what words to use. Giving up after a few seconds, she just spit it out. "Jason is the one who killed Spinelli..."

Johnny looked down then, shaking his head. "Are you kidding me? Jason killed Spinelli?" He asked, confused. "How...how did that happen?"

Maxie just shrugged. "That's what I asked Jason, but he couldn't come up with a good answer."

"Okay...so then what? Hasn't he been arrested yet?"

"No. The police haven't figured it out yet. Apparently I'm the only witness and I was too shaken up at the time to say anything."

"Are you thinking about not saying anything to protect Jason? Is that where you're trying to go with this?" He asked, not sure what he thought about that.

Maxie was silent for a moment before she nodded. "It's not exactly like that though. It's only a matter of time before the evidence points to Jason. I can't lie to the police or it will come back and hurt me."

"Yeah, so is there another option?"

Maxie nodded again. "Diane Miller, Jason's lawyer...told me about this law that keeps spouses off the stand..."

Johnny stood up then, shocked at what he'd just heard. "You're honestly considering marrying him?" He looked down at her in disbelief. "Wow..." He didn't know what else to say.

"I know it seems really ridiculous, even to me. But Spinelli wouldn't want Jason to go to jail because of this. I have to do what Spinelli would want, Johnny. I have to marry Jason."

"No, you don't. You don't have to do anything. Let Jason pay for what he did to Spinelli. He's gotten away with countless things in this town, hasn't he? Isn't it time for him to get what he deserves?"

Maxie sighed and ran her hands over face. "Believe me, I've already gone over all of that. He should pay for what he did to Spinelli, but that's not what Spinelli would want. I personally would love for Jason to be locked up for many, many years...but I know that I would feel so guilty for letting that happen when there was something I could do to stop it."

Johnny took a moment to breathe and compose himself. "I guess if you think this is the right thing to do, then you should do it."

"Do you really think so? You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Oh, I think you're really crazy. You'd have to be to want to marry Jason Morgan." He laughed softly and sat back down again. "I understand where you're coming from though. If I was in this situation, I'd consider it too. You want to do right by Spinelli and I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Maxie smiled slightly. "Thank you, Johnny. You've really helped me out a lot. I hope I can count on you once the wonderful news of my marriage to Jason gets out."

"You can." He assured her, squeezing her hand. "I'll do anything I can to help you out." Johnny had never been too good at being a friend, but he wanted that to change. He wanted to be able to help Maxie out. He cared about her and hated to see her upset and confused. "Call me anytime, okay?"

She nodded and stood up to walk him out. They hugged at the door before Johnny left, leaving Maxie alone with her thoughts yet again.

-------

_What have I just decided? I think I'm going to become Mrs. Jason Morgan very, very soon. I just hope this is the right decision. Once I go through with it, there's no turning back._

_God, Spinelli, why did you have to leave me like this? I'm not good with making decisions like this. I've made the wrong one too many times to count. Please just help me through this, Spinelli. Please._

-------

Closing up the journal yet again, Maxie headed into her bedroom and picked up her cell phone. She dialed a number she had memorized and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A soft, husky voice answered.

Maxie took a deep breath before she spoke. "Hi, husband." She whispered, praying to God she'd made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate any sort of feedback. This chapter is mostly filler, but it's fun nonetheless. I hope all of you like it...let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but the story is my own. :)

Chapter 3

"I don't want to end up regretting this, Jason." Maxie sighed as she laid down on her bed.

Jason, laying in his own bed, sighed as well. "This is a lot to ask, I know. I would understand if you didn't want to, Maxie. No one would blame you."

"Spinelli wouldn't want you to end up in jail for an accident. I know you would have never hurt Spinelli on purpose." She said softly, shifting her phone to the other ear. "I need to help you, for Spinelli's sake."

"I'll call Diane first thing in the morning. This needs to happen tomorrow."

Maxie nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'll come over in the morning."

"Thank you, Maxie. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"I just hope this works." The last thing Maxie wanted was to marry Jason for nothing. If he did end up going to jail, she'd be stuck as Mrs. Jason Morgan for who knows how long.

They ended the phone call and Maxie took a few deep breaths. In a way, talking to Jason comforted her. He was close to Spinelli, so they had that in common. He'd put up with her through a lot of things and that was more than she could say about a lot of people.

She crawled under the covers and sighed as she rolled onto her side and curled up. Reaching out, she picked up the picture of her and Spinelli from her nightstand and looked at it for a few moments.

"I miss you so much already..." She whispered, tracing his face with her fingertip. "I'm going to protect Jason, I promise." Clutching the picture to her chest, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, a knock on her bedroom door woke her. She sat up, setting the picture of her and Spinelli back on the nightstand.

"Come in." She called out, assuming it was Lulu. It was.

Lulu came inside, a sad smile on her face.

"I assume you heard what happened..." Maxie sighed. This was the part she hated the most. "I'm fine, Lulu. I'm sad, yes, but I will be okay. I don't need any pity or help...I'm okay." She repeated. "I just need some time to accept all of this, but I know I can and I know I will come out of this better than before."

Lulu seemed a little surprised. "Oh, okay. I'm glad." She said, not sure what else to say. "But if you do need anything, just ask. I know I haven't been the best friend lately, but I am here for you."

Maxie nodded. "Thanks, Lulu. I really do appreciate that." She said honestly before she threw back the covers and got out of bed. "I have some place to be today, so I'll see you around I guess."

She moved over to her closet and looked through her selection of designer clothes. Maxie assumed there would just be a Justice of the Peace ceremony today once Diane could get the papers together, but she did want to look nice regardless. Thankfully she did have a white dress that would have to do.

Lulu watched Maxie from the doorway, trying to figure out what was going on. Maxie was acting stranger than normal, but she figured that could have just been because of everything she was going through following Spinelli's death.

She was upset too and had broke down into tears when she'd learned. Her and Spinelli hadn't been close over the past few months, but it was still so horrible to hear what had happened.

Maxie grabbed the dress from the closet and turned around, realizing that Lulu was still in the room. She carefully laid the dress down on the bed, knowing Lulu would probably be asking some questions. Lulu turned and left to Maxie's surprise, but she was glad. She really didn't want to let anyone in on the big secret until after her and Jason were married. It would be easier that way.

She grabbed a garment bag out of the closet as well and got everything together. Maxie also spent a few moments picking out the perfect pair of shoes to go with the dress and decided on a small clutch too.

After making a quick trip to the bathroom, she came back and got dressed in some jeans and a blouse. She accessorized with a necklace, earrings and a bangle bracelet that would match the dress as well before doing her makeup and hair. She went with a simple up-do that didn't look too overdone and she kept her makeup light.

Too anxious to eat, she gathered all her things together and headed for Jason's. When she got there, both Jason and Diane were waiting.

"So, when are we doing this?" Maxie asked as she laid her dress over the chair at the desk and set her clutch down.

"I have made an appointment for two o'clock this afternoon. All of the papers will be ready by then." Diane assured them both.

"And there's no way this could turn out bad, right?" Maxie needed to be sure. "Jason isn't going to be arrested before then? I'm sure the police are well on their way to finding out what really happened last night."

Diane gestured for Maxie to sit down before she started to explain how everything would work. She went into detail about the law and about the rights of a spouse.

"After we go through with this, there's no way Jason could be convicted, right? There isn't some way to get around that law?"

"Well, of course there is. There's usually always a way to get around a law. But if you're the only witness...and we're all assuming that you are, there shouldn't be a problem."

Maxie nodded. "Okay. We should probably figure out our story, right? Everyone is going to be asking questions."

Both Jason and Diane nodded. "Let's start from the beginning then," Diane suggested. "When did the two of you first get together? How long has this been going on?"

"Well, it couldn't have logically been going on before I got close with Spinelli." Maxie pointed out. "I wasn't spending time over here before then. But then again, it's not like it would have to be that long given my history. A few months would be fine, I think."

Jason thought for a moment before he nodded slowly. "Yeah...let's just say January."

"Perfect." Maxie agreed with a small smile. "So...how did we start our secret love affair then?"

"Oh, oh! Let me!" Diane interjected, obviously excited to add something.

Jason and Maxie turned their attention to Diane, waiting for her to reveal what she thought it should be.

"It was late one night...Jason came home all brooding and sexy and found you on the couch." She said, speaking to Maxie instead of Jason. "You said you couldn't sleep and you offered to get Jason a beer. He accepts because he's had a downright horrible day. They two of you get to talking and Jason realizes that there's something more to Maxie Jones that he'd never seen before. He gets interested, but you push him away because you don't want to hurt Spinelli's feelings. But...now here comes the good part...Spinelli notices the mutual attraction and pushes his two good friends together and agrees to keep the relationship a secret."

Maxie didn't understand Diane's enthusiasm. Sure, it was a reasonable idea, but there wasn't anything special about it. Maybe that was what was so great about it though. It was all believable.

"I'm fine with that. And it's not like Spinelli could say otherwise, right?" She said softly. "Okay, at least that's figured out. Now, how did we get to this point? Jason isn't exactly big on relationships or involving people in his life."

"It started as a friendship," Jason started. "We would talk whenever you would come over and eventually it turned into something more. We didn't go out because I didn't think it was safe...but after what happened last night, I didn't want to let a good thing slip out of my hands without making it known how I feel."

Maxie looked at Jason, somewhat in disbelief. What he said was almost beautiful; not the typical Jason she was used to. He met her gaze for a moment and Diane witnessed something between the two of them but she couldn't quite place it. It was a mix between lust and sadness, she decided, but it seemed to lean more towards the sadness side of the scale.

"I...I like that." Maxie nodded, shifting in her seat a little. "It seems like you. I mean, that was basically the start of your relationship with Sam, right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, for the most part."

"Okay, then that's very believable." Diane commented with a smile. "Isn't this fun? I've thought about what it would be like to marry someone out of the blue."

"I wouldn't exactly call it fun." Maxie laughed slightly. "It's...a necessity at the moment, that's it."

"Diane, did you want to go over the other side of the deal?" Jason asked.

She nodded and reached towards her briefcase on the coffee table to retrieve a contract she had drawn up.

"This basically says that in return for your...generosity, you will have access to a bank account with this amount of money." She reached over to show Maxie the amount that had been highlighted. Her eyes went wide. "And of course you'll be living here in the penthouse."

Maxie nodded slowly, still a little shocked by the amount. She could do so much with that money. She could easily launch herself into the fashion world like she'd always dreamed.

"This is too much," she sighed, surprised she was actually saying that. Normally, she wouldn't have complained, but something had changed. She was trying to be a good, decent person. Jason didn't have to pay her an enormous sum of money. That thought hadn't really even crossed her mind when she had agreed to all of this.

"You don't have to do anything with it," Jason explained. "But it's there."

She still felt bad about it, but she decided not to argue. She took a deep breath and nodded yet again. "Okay. So what's next?"

Diane smiled again. "You'll need to have a wedding that your families can come to...once everyone hears the news, of course."

"If anyone comes." Maxie leaned back and crossed her arms under her chest. "I doubt Mac will want to walk me down the aisle. Robin will probably think I'm using Jason for something and not want to support this. That's pretty much the extent of my family, so whatever wedding we do have is going to be small."

"That will all just have to be dealt with when the time comes." Diane closed up her briefcase before standing. "I need to make sure all the paperwork is coming along for this afternoon. I suggest the two of you work out some more of the details while I'm gone."

Jason stood to walk Diane out, thanking her. "I really appreciate all of this, Diane. You've been a tremendous help through everything."

She smiled. "I am expecting a healthy bonus to my salary soon, of course."

"Of course," Jason agreed with a nod.

With that, Diane was gone and Jason shut the door behind her.

"I could never be a lawyer," Maxie commented as she pulled her legs up onto the couch beside her. "I can't even imagine what Diane goes through on a daily basis. I mean, dealing with you and Sonny all the time has to be stressful."

"She's very good at what she does," Jason was very grateful to Diane for helping him through some rough situations. Without her, he probably would have been in jail.

"She seems really excited about this...about the new 'us'," Maxie said, using air quotes. "Too bad she isn't the one marrying you; she'd be all over that."

He smiled slightly and came to sit back down. "She wouldn't do that to Max though."

"Yeah..." Maxie agreed softly before deciding to let him in on the little detail about Johnny. "I think you should know that I told Johnny about all of this."

She awaited his reaction, expecting him to get angry. Instead, he just nodded.

"You trust him?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. He helped me decide to do this. He thinks I'm crazy, but he promised to not say anything. I believe him."

Jason nodded again and laid his head back, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Maxie," he whispered softly.

Maxie watched him carefully, waiting for him to say something more. When he remained silent, she reached over and took his hand.

"I know," she whispered back as he gently squeezed her hand. Maxie couldn't help but smile slightly before she frowned. "I can't forgive you, Jason."

He opened his eyes and lifted his head, nodding. "I'll never ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it and I won't pretend that I do."

Maxie nodded. "Thank you for that, at least."

"Thank you, Maxie. I owe you so much."

"I haven't done anything yet," she pointed out, keeping her hand in his.

Jason shook his head. "You have. You've done so much already," he whispered.

She didn't know how to respond to that. She wasn't sure what he meant by that either, but it sounded nice and she didn't have a problem with that at all.

"So I'm guessing no sex, huh?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She heard laughter rumbling in Jason's chest and she grinned at the sound. It was a good sound...a welcome sound. She just prayed it would be one that lasted.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing. I appreciate every word.

This chapter is another filler chapter for the most part leading up to the second major event of the story for these two. I don't think this chapter is very well written, but oh well. Sue me. It had originally included something else that I decided to move to another chapter where I feel it fits a lot better. I've decided that chapter 8 is by far my favorite of what I've written so far, so keep reading until then at least. :) Enjoy and please review if you can, it really helps to motivate me. The more reviews I get, the more I'm willing to update for ya guys, so keep that in mind. Okay, enough of this...get to reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything GH related, of course.

Chapter 4

While Diane was still out, Jason ordered in some Chinese food as he and Maxie continued to talk. They both figured it would be best if they knew each other, at least somewhat, in order to pass as a legitimate married couple. Practically everyone was going to doubt their legitimacy so a solid foundation needed to be put into place.

"How do you like your coffee?" Maxie asked, starting off the round of questions.

"Black." He didn't fuss with things in his life. He preferred quick and easy as opposed to something that required more time than he was willing to give.

"Okay...I like one and a half little things of cream and half a packet of Splenda."

Jason's expression changed to one of annoyance. Ultimately she decided she didn't care and moved on to the next question.

"All right, what about breakfast? What do you normally eat?" She shifted her position on the couch, turning more so she could face him.

"Usually I have some eggs and toast...maybe potatoes. Sometimes I don't eat, it just depends on what's going on that day," he answered. Maxie seemed satisfied with that, so he posed the same question to her.

She shrugged. "Usually just coffee. Sometimes I grab a little muffin or something from the coffee shop, but that's about it. I don't eat much in the mornings."

He felt like commenting on that, but decided against it. To him it seemed like she didn't eat much any time of the day. On the other hand, he wasn't with her all the time so he didn't have any evidence to back that up.

The discussed other food related topics, like favorite pizza topping, how they like their steak (Maxie doesn't like it, period). They learned a lot about each other and Maxie hoped she would be able to recall some of that information if the time came.

Jason was fairly confident that he knew what Maxie liked and didn't like when it came to food. He felt it was safe to move on to another topic. Not sure what to choose, he left it up to Maxie.

"I think we need to talk about the important things...the big issues."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Like what?"

"Well, kids I guess. What is our stance on that?" She knew her stance, but she was fine with compromising to make their relationship seem more real.

"Obviously not soon. Maybe we could be planning to hold off for a while until my life calms down, or something like that."

Maxie was okay with that. It seemed reasonable enough and it wasn't like she had made it publicly known that she really didn't want to have kids. For all everyone else knew, Jason could have changed her mind at some point.

"So...the topic of kids brings up something else. Sex." She heard Jason sigh softly when she said that word. He had to have known it was coming. It was important in a marriage and it was definitely something that they needed to talk about. "Obviously there isn't going to be any, but there needs to be some appearance of a sex life. So, how often should I say that we do it?"

He shrugged. "I guess you can decide that. I sure as hell won't be discussing that subject with everyone I know."

Maxie smiled. "Okay, works for me. You're a sex fiend then...can't get enough of me and vice versa."

Jason laughed softly, glad that he could find some humor in this situation so early on. It was good to have a distraction from the events of the night before. He had Maxie to thank for that.

"The way you talk, that seems believable." He commented and Maxie slugged him in the arm. Laughing again, he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "I'm just pointing out the obvious. You're not a sweet, innocent girl, Maxie. Not anymore."

"I know that, but you could at least be nice. I am your fiancée after all. You shouldn't be saying that I'm some sort of slut, should you?" She asked him playfully.

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm not a liar," he teased. She promptly slugged him again, harder this time.

They both laughed for a few moments before there was a knock at the door. Jason got up to answer it, finding Diane on the other side along with the delivery man with their food. Diane walked inside and sat down in the chair while Jason paid the young man.

Maxie watched as he tipped him generously before bringing the food over. He set it down on the table and Maxie helped him get everything out so they could start eating.

"Oh, look," Diane smiled. "You look like a married couple already."

"I assume everything went fine with the papers?" He asked, sitting down on the couch again.

"Yes, I have them right here." She tapped her briefcase lightly. "You can both sign them after you've finished with lunch. They should be able to get processed in no time. You're very lucky that I have some favors owed to me that I've decided to cash in today."

Jason nodded. "You'll have a generous bonus."

Curious, Maxie interrupted their conversation.

"Diane, have you ever been married?" She asked, taking a small bite of food.

The older woman chocked slightly and brought her hand up to her throat. "Me? Oh, God no." She laughed for a moment. "Mark my words, Maxie, I will never...never get married."

"Yeah, I've said that before, too." Maxie glanced over at Jason for a moment before turning her attention back to her food. "So much for that."

"Are you worried?" Jason asked her, a little concerned.

Maxie promptly shook her head. "No, I'm okay with it. I've never even been close to getting engaged let alone married, so all of this is different to me. I mean, you've been married before, right?"

Jason simply nodded.

"So you kind of at least know what you're getting yourself into. I'm walking blind here, Jason. I didn't have a good example of a healthy marriage growing up either. I don't really know how it works." She explained, hoping he would understand a little. "And now I'm getting myself involved with a coffee importer-slash-mob enforcer."

"You still have the chance to back out, Maxie. You're not being forced into any of this. I know you think you need to do this because of Spinelli, but you don't. You need to live your own life, Maxie."

"I hate to rush you," Diane started, "but you'll need to decide soon if you're going to go through with this or not."

"I'm going through with this," Maxie assured both of them. "Jason and I will be getting married, I'm just having some doubts about how this is all going to work out," she explained. "I don't know anything that useful about Jason aside from what everyone else already knows. That's not a good foundation for a pretend relationship, Diane. If anything, we need to know each other better than a couple who is actually in love. We don't have that...there's not that connection between us that people can see and pick up on."

Diane nodded, understanding where Maxie was coming from. "This will be the perfect time for both of you to hone your acting skills. Until you feel comfortable, avoid the subject."

"I'm a good liar. I've had a lot of practice, Diane. That's not really the issue here. I think it's more about Jason." She looked over at him and frowned a little. "'Stone Cold' over here isn't exactly great at showing emotions or acting. No offense."

He shook his head slightly and shrugged. "You're right."

"Okay, so what's your plan then?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't have one, to be honest. I think we should be able to play it by ear."

"And if it's the right moment to kiss or something, what happens then? Are you going to freeze up and make everything awkward?" That was certainly a possibility. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was nervous about kissing him.

"We'll have to do what's necessary to keep up appearances, Maxie."

She nodded and sighed before she set her unfinished portion of food down on the coffee table. "And you'll honestly be able to do that? We're up against a lot, Jason, especially on your side. There's all your exes and your friends...I don't have that."

Maxie was a little worried about Jason's exes, especially Elizabeth who also happened to be the mother of his child. They'd hated each other for a very long time and this would only make things worth. Then there was Sam, who Maxie was sort of friends with in the past. Even though her relationship with Jason was over with, Maxie was sure there were still some feelings there.

"It'll be okay," he assured her, but she didn't believe him.

"I really hope you're right, Jason," Maxie sighed.

"I'm sure everything will work out," Diane commented. "Now, let's get some things taken care of..."

She pulled out the papers that needed to be signed by both of them. They took turns getting everything filled out before Maxie looked at the clock. There was only about an hour and a half before they would have to leave for the courthouse and she knew she would need to take some time to get ready and look decent.

Grabbing her dress, she headed upstairs again to the bathroom to change and fix her make-up. Jason changed into a suit as well and was waiting downstairs when Maxie finally finished. She carefully walked down, a little unsteady in her heels on the carpeted stairs.

Jason couldn't help but smile slightly when he saw her. She looked beautiful...so elegant, yet innocent. She really had no clue what she was getting herself into, but he was enormously grateful to her for what she was willing to do for him.

"Oh, wow." Diane commented, looking Maxie over once she cleared the bottom step.

Maxie smiled and did a little turn for Diane's benefit before looking over at Jason. "You look very handsome," she complimented him. Jason managed to look hot in anything he wore, but he looked especially good in a suit.

He raised his eyebrows slightly before rubbing his neck, something she'd seen him do countless times. She was still confused by what it meant, but then again, Jason was a hard man to read. She knew that was something she would have to work on.

After a few minutes, all three of them headed out of the penthouse and down to the car before making their way to the courthouse.

Maxie fiddled with her clutch nervously on the ride there. Jason glanced in the rear view mirror and noticed her agitated behavior. He too was having some issues, but he tried to focus on something else to push them out of his mind.

Once they parked, Maxie realized something rather important was missing.

"What about rings? We don't have rings." How could their be a proper ceremony without some sort of ring exchange?

"Those can be dealt with at a later date," Diane informed her. "The Justice of the Peace isn't too concerned with that, but you will need to get them sometime soon."

Maxie nodded, a little disappointed. Was it selfish of her to want a ring then? She figured not since she was getting married after all. Marriage to her include rings, especially a big, sparkling diamond one for her. Apparently she would have to wait for that.

They headed inside and Diane led them to where they needed to go. She left them alone while she went to make the final arrangements.

"So, I guess this is it, huh?" She asked awkwardly.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is. You still have an out...if you want to take it."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "This is what needs to happen, Jason. As hard as all of this might end up to be, I know it's the right thing to do."

He thanked her with the look in his eyes and she smiled slightly. Diane returned shortly after with a man by her side who happened to be the man preforming the ceremony. She introduced him to Jason and Maxie before they headed inside his chambers.

It was time; there was no turning back. The door shut with a thud and Maxie's heart skipped a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay...here's the big wedding! Not really, but they do get married. Thanks to everyone who reviewed...Jason's thoughts will be visited and the whole ring situation will be taken care of soon, don't worry.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a little kissage so y'all have that to look forward to!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oh and sorry if there's any typos or whatnot. I don't really know that the Justice of the Peace is supposed to say, but you get the gist. I tried to look into it a little but couldn't come up with anything solid.

Chapter 5

The Justice of the Peace's chambers weren't as welcoming as Maxie thought they might be. Shades of brown consumed the room and she could smell old books. She'd never liked that smell.

Instinctively she moved closer to Jason and put on a smile as Diane spoke on behalf of them. She had to at least seem like she was excited to get married. Everything was happening so quickly and it was hard to even process what was going on.

Jason brought his hand to Maxie's shoulder, squeezing it gently to reassure her. He was anxious and apprehensive about going through with this, but he knew his freedom was on the line. He'd done the unthinkable, but Maxie Jones was still willing to help him out of a very sticky situation.

He looked at her for a moment, tempted to tell her to not go through with this, but he was selfish. Not many people would characterize him as such, he figured, but by letting Maxie do this for him, he was being more selfish than he had ever been.

It wouldn't be so hard to live with Maxie for a while. He tolerated her and in a way, he felt like he understood her, at least in his own mind. She was a complicated woman, but then again, all women are. He smiled slightly at that thought and turned his attention to Diane who was speaking to them.

"Are you ready?" She asked cheerfully. Diane really was excited for some strange reason. This was turning out to be some bizarre fantasy for her.

Maxie looked up at Jason and swallowed hard, trying her best to disguise her nervousness. Jason smiled slightly as he looked down at her before turning towards the man who was waiting on their response.

"Yes, we're ready," Jason answered for them and they moved into position.

Facing each other, the Justice had them join hands. Maxie reached hers out Jason took them delicately into his own, watching for the ceremony to begin.

The Justice of the Peace cleared his throat before he recited the passage he'd learned and memorized over the years. "We are gathered here today to join Jason Morgan and Maxie Jones in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly."

Maxie glanced up at Jason at that last statement. She had thought about this...all of it. She was willing to do this and was confident that it was what needed to be done.

"Do you, Maxie take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," she said confidently. Jason squeezed her hand gently.

"Do you, Jason, take Maxie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

With no rings to exchange, the Justice of the Peace moved directly on. Maxie's heart was racing.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled and nodded to them.

Knowing what was supposed to come next, Jason slowly leaned down to close the gap between them.

Diane watched in anticipation, her hands clasped at her throat.

The kiss came as a shock to both Jason and Maxie. It was soft and sweet; borderline perfect. A sense of comfort came out of it and Maxie sighed ever-so-softly as Jason pulled away.

The sound of applause came from beside them and Maxie laughed softly, looking away from Jason. Diane, clearly excited, pulled her into a hug. Jason turned to thank the Justice of the Peace and the two men shook hands.

"I appreciate you doing this on such short notice," he spoke softly, but he meant what he said.

"Thank Diane. She's the one who was very persuasive this morning," he smiled. "But it's my pleasure, really. I love to be able to help out young lovers whenever I can. This is certainly one of the joys of my career," he explained. "I wish the two of you the best."

Maxie turned towards the Justice of the Peace as well and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you for your well wishes. There's a tough road ahead of us, that's for sure." She casually looped her arm around Jason's and his opposite hand came around to rest on hers.

"Get a ring on her finger, Mr. Morgan. She deserves it."

Jason nodded and looked down at Maxie. "I'm working on it," he assured both of them. "That will happen very soon."

Maxie smiled in return. "Well, I'm sure you're busy so we won't keep you any longer. Thanks again, really."

Diane quickly displaced the papers that needed to be signed and the four of them did so. Once that was done, they left the Justice of the Peace's office.

"It's official..." Maxie commented, glancing up over at Jason as they made their way down the hall.

He nodded. "And now the hard part begins."

"What's the first step? Probably me moving in, right?" She asked, not quite sure.

Jason nodded once more. "Probably. Then we can focus on telling people."

"And Spinelli's funeral? Are you going to be taking care of that?" She'd been thinking about his funeral a little, not sure what to do about it. He needed to be honored in some way, but Maxie's wasn't sure that she could do it all on her own.

"I've already been thinking about that. I guess it all depends on what his grandmother wants us to do and on whether or not the police hold me up very long with their questioning."

Maxie sighed. She hadn't thought about his grandmother. She was all the family Spinelli had and the arrangements really should be up to her.

"Does she even know about what happened?" Maxie asked, concerned about the situation.

"I assume the police called her."

"Speaking of the police..." Diane interjected softly, turning around slightly to see a small group of police officers walking towards them.

They walked by, clearly glancing at Jason for a moment, but no words were spoken. After they rounded the corner, Maxie breathed a sigh of relief.

Her phone rang in her clutch, startling her a little. She opened it up and pulled out her phone, looking at the caller I.D. on the screen. Jason glanced down to see who it was...Mac.

"I guess I have to take this," she said softly, moving away from Jason and Diane a little. She hit the right button before putting the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Sweetheart. How are you doing today?"

"I'm...I'm okay. I'm holding in there. I'm assuming you want me to come give my statement today, right?" She was dreading it, but she knew it had to be done.

"If you're able to, yes. We haven't been able to find much to go on yet."

Maxie sighed. That was good news, at least for Jason.

"Okay, I'll come in a little bit."

They both said their goodbyes before Maxie moved back over to Diane and Jason. "Mac wants me to come into the station today. He told me they haven't found much yet..."

"Which means we need to go over what you're going to say."

"Will I have to lie?" She was comfortable with lying most of the time, but she didn't want to lie to the police and end up in a whole bunch of trouble if it came out.

"I'm sure we can find a way around that. I mean, I'm sure you're not too clear on what happened."

Maxie nodded. It was all a blur. She hadn't seen Jason fire the shot that killed Spinelli, so she couldn't really blame him flat out.

"But if I say that Jason did it, then what happens? They'll arrest him, won't they?" She asked softly. "I don't really understand how all of this works."

"You'll need to be honest when you give your statement, then you let me handle the rest."

Maxie sighed again before nodding. "All right, well we better go then."

The three of them continued out of the courthouse and back to the car. Jason drove them back to the penthouse so Maxie could change into the clothes she had on before. She figured it wouldn't be good to go to the police station wearing what she had on. Mac would be suspicious and she didn't want to have to get into anything so soon.

She quickly changed and took her hair down before meeting with Diane in the living room. They talked for a few minutes before Maxie decided to head to the station. Jason was still upstairs, so she left without saying a word to him.

Maxie was nervous to walk into the PCPD. She'd been there too many times to count, but this time was different. This time it involved her family...her new family. Of course, this marriage was all a sham in reality, but it didn't feel that way. She was already invested in Jason's life more than she expected to be.

Mac greeted her immediately and escorted her into the interrogation room. Another officer came in to take her statement and she explained everything she knew. She added the detail about seeing Jason right after the shooting, but she also made sure to point out that she didn't know anything for sure.

After finishing up, Mac pulled her aside.

"Is it true that you saw Jason at the scene?"

Maxie nodded. "Yes, but don't jump to conclusions. I'm not saying that Jason shot him. From what I saw, I just don't know."

He nodded. "Okay, well thank you for coming down. I know this is hard for you, but all this will end soon, I promise. Jason Morgan will finally get what's coming to him."

She sighed and bit her lip gently. "I need to get home. I have some things to do."

"All right, call me if you need anything, okay? I'd like to maybe get together for dinner one night this week if you're not busy."

"Sure, I'd like that." Maxie smiled a little and moved closer to hug the man who had become such an amazing father to her. "I'll call you."

She left the station and headed to her car, pulling out her phone along the way. She called Jason, waiting for him to pick up.

"How did it go?" He asked, not bothering with a greeting.

"Good I guess, but I'm sure Mac is sending out some officers to bring you down to the station as we speak," she sighed. "I made it clear to him that I didn't know for sure, but they'll still want to talk to you themselves."

"Okay, that's fine. Do you want me to send Max over to your place to help you pack?" He offered. He knew he couldn't help her at the moment, but he didn't want her to have to do it all by herself.

"No, I think I should just do it on my own. I really don't want Lulu getting suspicious about all of this yet. He could help me get everything over to the penthouse when I'm done though. I could use his help then."

"All right, I'll pass along your number to him and he'll be in touch."

"Thanks...and good luck," she said softly.

She heard Jason sigh. "I'm used to it by now and Diane seems pretty confident about the whole situation."

"Yeah, she does." Maxie really didn't understand how Diane could deal with everything Jason and Sonny got themselves into. "Well, call me if you need me."

"I don't know how long all of this will take, but you have a key, right?" He asked.

"Spinelli gave me one, yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Jason spoke softly and Maxie wasn't sure what to make of his tone of voice.

"Bye..." She whispered before ending the call and sliding her phone back into her purse.

Maxie got into her car and headed back home to her apartment to start packing. Thankfully Lulu was out, probably working. Because of Spinelli's death, Kate had given Maxie some time off to grieve, but there really wasn't time for that now. Her grief would have to wait.

She found some boxes in the closet from when she'd moved in and started packing her things from her bedroom first. Maxie decided that clothes and accessories were more important things to move than vases or kitchen items. But Jason had all of that already, so there really was no need to worry about things like that.

She came across the notebook again and held it in her hand for a moment before sitting down with a pen.

-------

_I'm officially Mrs. Jason Morgan now and I don't know what to make of that. It's all so new and fresh and none of it has sunk it. Even your death, Spinelli...I haven't accepted that yet and I'm scared to. I just hope when that time comes that it won't be too hard. I don't want to let go of you, Spinelli. I need you in my life. I need you to help me get through this._

_I'm worried about Jason, too. I'm really starting to wonder what I got myself into. Hell, it's only been a couple of hours since we got married, but already I can tell it's going to be a long, difficult road ahead. Please stay beside me, Spinelli. I can't do this without you..._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the first time reviewers! I'm so glad you're liking this story and are sticking with me. Thank you to those who have reviewed every chapter and have given me some awesome feedback.

I'm dedicating this chapter to Dee because I know you'll be excited about some of the events. There's some more angsty drama for ya. :)

Hope all of you enjoy!!

Chapter 6

"My client has told you everything he knows, Commissioner Scorpio. If there is no evidence against him, I would appreciate it if you would release him now. I have no qualms about taking legal action if you don't do so." Diane crossed her arms with a sigh. It was always the same at the PCPD.

Jason had come in and gave his statement. They, of course, kept him longer than a "normal" man, but that was to be expected. Because of his career choice and his prior actions, Jason Morgan had a target on his back.

As he sat alone in the cold, gray interrogation room, he took a moment to think about his unlikely friend and confidant. Spinelli had changed his life, there was no doubting or denying that fact. Before Spinelli, Jason was somewhat lost and wandering around life without much purpose. That young, unique man was able to turn his life around, at least a little bit.

He'd done the same for Maxie. He believed in her when no one else did and he gave her hope after death had disturbed her life and sent her on the wrong path. Damian Spinelli was truly a hero in Jason's eyes. It should have never been the other way around.

The door opened a moment later and an Diane walked in.

"They are hesitant to release you, but they have to." She smiled wide, proud of herself. She was very confident that her plan was going to work after all.

Jason stood and nodded before following Diane out of the room. He glanced at Mac, his new father-in-law, before continuing out of the station.

He made a quick call to Max and learned that Maxie was already back at the penthouse with the majority of her things. Jason had been stuck in the interrogation room for a few hours, giving her plenty of time to pack.

Diane got a call just then and excused herself. Jason headed to his car and sat in the driver's seat for a moment. Part of him was a little nervous about going home. It had been a while since he'd lived with a woman. He was somewhat used to Maxie being around, but she would leave. Now that they were married, that penthouse was her home just as much as it was his.

Hesitantly, he turned the key in the ignition and headed home.

Maxie was busy unpacking in the guest bedroom, which had once been set aside as a nursery for Sam's baby girl. She didn't know if that's where Jason wanted her to stay, but there was no way they would be sharing a bed and she didn't want to stay in Spinelli's room. There was only one room left for to take. She assumed that if they had company, the living arrangements would have to change, for appearances. She wasn't going to worry about that until the time came, however.

She heard the door close downstairs and she stopped unpacking. Taking a deep breath, she headed down the stairs.

"How did it go at the station?" She asked softly once she reached the bottom.

Jason set his keys down on the desk before he turned, shrugging slightly. "They let me out of there in only a couple hours, so I'd say it went well."

"That's good..." Maxie wasn't sure how to talk to him...how to talk to her new husband. "I put my things in the guest bedroom, I hope that's okay."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, well, I'll get back to unpacking I guess. I didn't get everything, but I figured the rest could wait a while."

"Just let me know if you need help with anything."

Maxie nodded. "All right, thanks. I know this is a little uncomfortable, but just know that I don't expect anything. I don't expect us to spend time together or anything like that unless we have to for some reason. You have your work, I have mine..."

Jason nodded. "Yeah..."

Not sure what else to say, Maxie turned and headed back upstairs to finish unpacking. She got sidetracked for a moment and walked into Spinelli's room. Closing the door slightly, she moved over to his bed and sat down slowly. Maxie took a deep breath before she broke down into sobs.

They wracked her body and she slowly slid down onto the floor, her head in her hands. She felt strong arms pulling her into a hug then.

Jason had heard her sobs and felt the need to hold her and share in her grief. He was feeling it too, but he wasn't good with emotions. He didn't know how to express them in and some ways, he couldn't.

Maxie, on the other hand, was an emotional woman. She was strong, yet vulnerable, and now with her best friend gone, she needed that support more than ever. Spinelli would have wanted Jason to protect Maxie and take care of her and Jason would, for Spinelli's sake.

He didn't feel like he'd been good to Spinelli. He'd let him down and betrayed him, but now he had the chance to make it up to him at least a tiny bit.

Maxie instinctively moved closer as Jason's arms wrapped around her. She rested her head and hand on his chest, over his heart. She could hear and feel it beating and it comforted her in a way she couldn't explain. He held her closer and closed his eyes tightly, trying his hardest to keep the tears from falling.

Unsuccessful in his attempt, he let the tears fall freely as he gently rubbed Maxie's back. She was calming down just a little as they held each other, helping each other through the grief. Jason was grateful to her for being there, for being a link to Spinelli.

Out of nowhere, Maxie moved free of Jason's arms and stood up. Without looking at him, she quickly wiped her eyes and left the room. It was getting to be too much for her and she didn't want to end up relying on Jason for comfort. She had a feeling it would come to that if she let it and she wanted to maintain some independence from him.

Once in her room, she shut the door and sighed. She went back to unpacking, hoping that would keep her mind occupied, at least for a few moments. Maxie heard Jason go back downstairs and she sighed again. Everything was already difficult and awkward. She had no clue how to act around him, especially now.

Maxie came across her notebook in one of the boxes and decided to write a little more. It had become like therapy for her in the short amount of time she had been writing. It was easier to write things down than to speak them.

-------

_I'm moved in now. It seems so strange that I'll actually be living at the penthouse with Jason, but it's really the only logical thing to do at this point. He is my husband, after all._

_I really hope you're not jealous, Spinelli. You know I don't have any feelings for Jason. I imagine this whole experience is going to be odd and labored, but well worth it in the end if he remains a free man. Jason shouldn't have to suffer because of this and I know you wouldn't have wanted him to. I still do, in a way, but I want to make you happy, Spinelli. I'll suffer through anything to make you happy._

-------

Once Maxie was unpacked and calmed down, she headed downstairs again. Jason was sitting at the desk looking over some papers and she decided not to bother him. Making her way into the kitchen, she got a glass of water and looked in the fridge for something to eat. It was past dinnertime and she was hungry.

"Jason?" She called out. "Did you want something to eat?"

He appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later. "I already ordered some take-out about fifteen minutes ago. It should be here soon."

Maxie was a little surprised, but grateful nonetheless. "All right, thanks." She took a sip of water and looked down at the floor. "I'd like to talk to Spinelli's grandmother if you haven't already. Spinelli needs to have a funeral soon."

Jason nodded. "I've spoken with the funeral home here to get those arrangements started, but I haven't talked to his grandmother."

"Should I do that now? Do you have her number?" Maxie asked, looking up at him.

He nodded once more and Maxie followed him back out to the desk. Jason looked through the address book in the top drawer and found the correct one. He dialed the phone for Maxie before handing it over to her.

Since it was a corded phone, Maxie leaned against the desk, the phone up to her ear as she waited for Spinelli's grandmother to answer on the other end.

A maternal, welcoming voice answered and Maxie smiled a little, sadly. "Ms. Spinelli? This is Maxie Jones, Damian's friend," she started.

The two spoke for a few minutes and Jason listened to Maxie's side of the conversation. A knock at the door pulled him away and he got up to answer it. Maxie turned around to look as he opened the door. She saw who it was and turned back around, continuing to speak to the older woman.

"What is Maxie doing here?" Carly asked after giving Jason a hug.

Jason looked at Maxie for a moment. "She's staying with me for a while. She's going through a lot with Spinelli's death and I know he would want me to do this," he told her softly. It was a good enough explanation and he figured his best friend would buy it.

"You're going through a lot too, Jason," she reminded him. "And that's why I'm here." Carly smiled and squeezed his arm. "I thought we could hang out for a little while, if you're not busy." She glanced over at Maxie who was still on the phone, a little unsure about the whole situation.

Jason watched Carly look at Maxie, hoping that she wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Okay, thank you, Ms. Spinelli. Feel free to call anytime. I'm sorry you can't make it for the funeral, but I can assure you that your grandson will have a beautiful ceremony." She said goodbye to the lovely older woman and hung up with a frown on her face.

"She can't make it?" Jason asked as Maxie turned around.

She shook her head. "She hasn't been feeling well and she can't get around very good. It wouldn't be a good idea for her to make the trip here."

He sighed and nodded. "All right, we can take care of everything then."

"Yeah...well I'll let you two talk." Maxie smiled slightly as she looked at Carly. "Just let me know when the food gets here, please."

With that, Maxie headed upstairs and Jason heard her bedroom door shut. Carly crossed her arms. "So...what's really going on here, Jase?"

He moved over to the couch to sit down and Carly followed suit. "What do you mean? I told you what was going on, Carly."

"And somehow you think it's best for her to stay with you instead of somewhere else? Doesn't she have her own apartment?"

Jason sighed. "Please just leave it alone, Carly. It doesn't concern you, all right?"

"How does it not concern me, Jason? You're my best friend and this girl can't be good for you. You have your own life, your own grief to deal with, you don't need to be taking care of her too."

"It isn't like that. Maxie was very important to Spinelli and Spinelli was very important to me. That means that Maxie has a place here, Carly. She didn't ask to move in, I offered. I felt it would be good for her to be able to be close to where Spinelli was."

"Sometimes you are too nice, Jase. It'll come back to bite you one of these days," Carly commented. "But if you want to do this, I can't stop you. It might be good for you to have someone around, too."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think it will."

There was a knock at the door and Jason stood up from the couch to answer it. He grabbed his wallet from off the desk and pulled out a few bills before opening the door. After taking the bags of food from the young man, Jason paid and thanked him before shutting the door.

He set the bags down on the desk before pulling out the food containers. Heading into the kitchen, he grabbed some eating utensils before going upstairs to deliver Maxie her food.

"Jason?!" Both Jason and Maxie heard Carly practically yell his name. They exchanged a glance before he headed downstairs, Maxie close behind.

Carly was standing beside the desk, a sheet of paper in her hand. They knew exactly what she was holding and Jason swore to himself. He'd left the marriage certificate out on the desk.

"The two of you are married?! When the hell did all of this happen and why did I not know?" She was obviously angry at her supposed best friend. Marriage was a big deal to Jason and he hadn't mentioned a word about it to her. He'd also lied about the reason Maxie was there.

"Carly, please calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby, okay?" He tried to calm her, but Carly wasn't having it.

"How could you do this, Jason? How long has this been going on?"

Jason sighed and looked over his shoulder to where Maxie was on the steps.

"We got married this afternoon, but we've been together for several months," he explained.

Carly was in shock and she didn't know what to say.

"We'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything right now, Carly." Maxie spoke softly and Carly shot her a glare. Maxie did her best to ignore it and continued speaking. "No one really knows and it's a hard time for everyone right now, so it would be best to keep this quiet."

The older woman shook her head, smiling in disbelief. "Little girl...you have a hell of a lot to learn. If you think I'm going to let you tell me what to do, you're mistaken." Her voice was like acid as she spoke "And you, Jase...that slut will ruin your life. Mark my words, she is the worst mistake of your life."

------------------

**I apologize for how I write Carly....I don't really watch her that much and I didn't spend a lot of time on her dialogue. I hope it's okay..let me know. Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

Some of you wanted Carly to be friends with Maxie...but that ain't happening y'all. Sorry haha...that just doesn't fit in at the moment.

One more chapter until chapter 8--My favorite one! This one turns a little cheesy at the end, but a little cheese is fun sometimes. Enjoy and keep on reviewing...all of you are such a fantastic boost for my ego! :)

Chapter 7

"I think it's time for you to leave, Carly." Maxie was sick of the verbal lashing Carly was giving her. She could handle it most days and dish it right back, but not that day. She'd been through too much to have to deal with some jealous, obviously unstable woman. The worst of it, however, was that Jason let her do it.

Carly was about to make yet another comment when Maxie shook her head and held up her hand. "You know what? Never mind. I'll leave, you can stay. You're obviously the one Jason would rather be around."

Surprised by how hurt she felt, she practically ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She shut the door quietly, letting herself calm down a little. Grabbing her phone, she searched for Johnny's number in her contacts and made the call.

His voice mail picked up and Maxie sighed. She waited for the cue before she spoke. "Hey, it's Maxie...I just wanted to tell you that we did it. We're officially married now and I could really use a friend. Call me back when you get this, please."

After she hung up, Maxie changed into something a little sexier and redid her make-up. She could hear Jason and Carly talking downstairs, Carly's voice raised. Needing to get out of there, Maxie grabbed her jacket and headed back downstairs and out the door without a glance towards her husband.

"Don't wait up," she called behind her before she slammed the door.

Jason sighed and moved over to the couch.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you and that little tramp are in an actual, loving relationship? Are you crazy, Jason?" Carly was still in disbelief over the whole situation.

"I don't expect you to understand, Carly. I would have told you in due time, but now you're blowing everything out of proportion."

"It doesn't matter when you would have told me, Jase. You and Maxie Jones? You have to be kidding me!"

"Why? Why is that so hard for you to believe?" He asked, trying to understand what she was thinking. He usually could somehow wrap his head around it, but this time it seemed like she was just flat out angry.

"Since when do you go for young women? Let me guess...you probably slept with her and then she conned you into some sort of relationship. She's in it for the money, Jason, she has to be."

Groaning, he stood up from the couch and ran his hand over his face slowly. "I'm not talking about this with you, Carly. If you don't want to believe me, that's your choice. But I will not tolerate you criticizing my wife, do you understand me?"

The look on his face and the tone of his voice surprised her. She shook her head and frowned.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend, Jason. I love you and I just don't think this is right, that's all I'm trying to say," she explained.

Jason nodded. "I know and I've heard you."

"But I'm not getting through to you, am I?" She sighed and nodded. "Okay, well don't say I didn't tell you so."

Grabbing her purse, she walked out the door, leaving Jason alone with his thoughts.

At Jake's, Maxie sat alone at a dark table in the corner. Coleman, the bartender-slash-psychologist gave her a beer and some food since she didn't get a chance to eat back at the penthouse. He also took a moment to express his sympathy over Spinelli's death, which Maxie appreciated. Since the bar was fairly busy, he headed back to tend to the other customers.

Maxie drank her beer slowly, half-expecting Jason to show up soon. She really didn't want to see him though, especially not after he didn't defend her to Carly. She didn't deserve that and a good husband wouldn't have stood for it.

But then again, who was she kidding? Jason was only her husband on paper, not emotionally. That was something she would have to get used to.

She looked around the bar for a moment, thinking about the times her and Spinelli had come to hang out. There were a lot of happy memories in Jake's and she was oddly comforted but her surroundings. She found herself seeking comfort wherever she would find it lately. Usually it was a picture of her and Spinelli, or a note he'd written her. Anything to remind her of her best friend...her essential person, made her feel safe and not so sad.

"Maxie?"

She looked up to see Johnny standing beside her table. Maxie managed a small smile and gestured to the seat across from her. "Hey..."

"Are you doing okay? I just got your message..." He told her as he sat down. "How's everything going with you and Jason?"

Maxie shrugged. "It could be worse, but it could be better too. Carly stopped by a little bit ago and laid into me pretty good."

Johnny raised his eyebrow and leaned forward. "So what did Jason do about that?"

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Absolutely nothing."

"I'm sure it will take some time for him to get into the motions of everything, you know? This can't be easy for anyone, especially not someone like Jason."

Maxie nodded. Johnny did have a point. Jason wasn't good with emotions and he was also best friends with Carly. His loyalty stood with her.

"Aside from that, how have things been? Have you moved in yet?" He asked, stealing one of her fries.

Maxie normally didn't eat much fried food, but she really didn't care about dieting or eating right at the moment. French fries were another thing for comfort.

"Yeah, I moved in most of my things. Lulu still doesn't know, so I'm sure that will come as quite a surprise to her. I really just want to feel more confident before everyone finds out, you know? Jason and I aren't ready to face the world."

Johnny nodded. "I can't even imagine. It might help to try and start an actual relationship," he suggested. "Develop some feelings, get attached to each other."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You do realize I'm married to Jason Morgan, don't you? Even if that was something I was interested in, which I'm not, there's no way he would go for that."

He shrugged. "So how was the wedding?"

"I wouldn't really call it a wedding. We just had a Justice of the Peace ceremony and it went well. It was quick and relatively painless, I guess," she shrugged slightly and took another drink of her beer. "We didn't have any rings and we didn't say any vows or anything like that."

"Did you kiss?" He asked, curious.

Maxie nodded slowly. "Yeah, we did."

"And how was that?"

"It was...nice."

Johnny smiled. "Just nice?"

Maxie smiled in return. "Yes, just nice. Diane was more excited than either of us were about the whole thing."

"At least she's invested in all of this, right? You know she's on you guys' side," he pointed out, taking another fry.

"Someone has to be, I guess. Jason certainly isn't."

"Speaking of Jason...I'm gonna get going." Johnny glanced to the side and watched as Jason came closer to the table.

Maxie sighed and nodded. "Thanks for talking with me."

"Anytime." He quickly got up from his seat and gave Maxie a kiss on top of the head before heading back over to his post at the piano on the opposite side of the room.

Jason made it to the table and sat down in the seat Johnny had been occupying. Maxie sighed again, keeping her head down.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Maxie shook her head. "It's fine, I don't really care," she lied, looking up slightly. "Carly is your best friend, I understand."

"That doesn't give her the right to say what she did, Maxie. You're my wife now and she needs to accept that."

"She won't, Jason. She doesn't want me around you for some reason and I highly doubt that's going to change anytime soon. And you not defending me to her just proves that she has you wrapped around her little finger. She'll do anything and everything she can to keep me away from you."

He nodded slightly, knowing that was true.

"She really has some screws loose, doesn't she? I mean, she's married and pregnant, but she still wants you all to herself. How is that reasonable?" Maxie asked, rolling her eyes.

"No one ever said Carly was reasonable," he pointed out. "I understand Carly and I get where she's coming from, but this is something she'll need to just deal with. I think she's more angry at me for not telling her anything and for lying to her at first more so than not liking you for whatever reason," he explained.

Maxie nodded. "I kind of figured that and that's what I was trying to tell myself. It's just not a good time right now to be dealing with any of this, you know?"

"That's why I'm sorry. You don't need this right now and neither do I. Carly was out of line and I told her that."

"She's just the beginning, Jason. There are still so many people to tell, so many people that are going to be furious and confused...and I don't feel strong enough to face them alone. If you're going to be the same way you were with Carly with everyone else, I won't be able to handle it. How am I supposed to put up with everything? All your friends, all of your family will judge me and think I'm not good enough to be married to you which is really a joke considering the kind of man you are..." Maxie shook her head. "You're the one that kills people for a living and I'm the one that gets judged. How fucked up is that, Jason?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "There won't be a repeat of earlier, I promise. It caught me off guard. I wasn't prepared to have to explain myself so soon."

Maxie decided to accept that. "Okay," she said softly.

"From now on, we have to always be on our toes. We have to always appear to be a couple. This starts now. I'm sure Carly has already told Jax and probably Sonny too."

"Wouldn't it be easier to tell all of them the truth? I mean, they keep secrets left and right."

Jason nodded. "That's true, but I don't want to involve anyone else. There's four people that know what's really going on, right? Me, you, Diane and Johnny. I want to keep it at that."

"And you're prepared to lose friendships over this? Over me?" She asked. It was inevitable. She was routinely hated in Port Charles, even though she had cleaned up her act.

"If they are my friends, they will learn to be okay with this...with you...for my sake."

"Because you love me?"

He nodded slowly and sighed. "Yes."

Maxie smiled slightly, unable to help herself. It sounded really nice. Finishing off her beer, she waved Coleman over.

"Another beer please...and one for my husband too."

Coleman looked a little frightened and so did Jason. "What a second, am I missing something?"

"Jason and I are married, Coleman," she informed him. "And we would like some beer."

"All right, whatever you want pretty lady. It's a sad day now that you're taken off the market."

"Oh, don't rule out an affair, Coleman. You never know, my husband might start neglecting me one of these days," she smiled, looking over at Jason. "But you wouldn't do that, would you, Blue Eyes?"

Jason smiled at his newly acquired nickname. "Of course not." He reached across the table and took Maxie's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"This is turning sickening." Coleman laughed as he headed back to the bar to grab the beer. He came back within a few moments, smiling as he set them down. "Well, congrats I guess. This sure came as a shock."

"That's kind of what we were going for, right, Hun?" Maxie grinned at Jason again, enjoying the fake little moment they were sharing.

He nodded. "We thought it was finally time to come forward with it. It was hard keeping it a secret for so long."

"I don't blame you for wanting to keep this little one under wraps, Morgan. You've got a hot one on your hands."

Coleman wandered back towards the bar and Maxie pulled her hand away. "That wasn't so torturous, was it?"

Jason smiled a little and shook his head. "No, not at all." In fact, he kind of liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Chapter 8 is finally here...I hope it lives up to the hype. Enjoy and please, please, please review. :)

Chapter 8

Back at home, Maxie got ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and capri pants. Normally she wore shorts, but she really didn't want to have an awkward run-in with Jason at some point. There was enough stress to deal with already.

Grabbing an old, baggy sweatshirt, she pulled it on and headed downstairs. She noticed Jason had changed as well and now wore a pair of black sweats and a faded black t-shirt. Even to sleep, Jason couldn't get away from those damn shirts. But Maxie had to admit that they looked good on him. He could definitely pull off that look better than most guys she'd seen.

"Well, it's our wedding night," Maxie said on a sigh. "I figured we could go over funeral arrangements, if that's okay?" It wasn't exactly her idea of a fantastic wedding night, but there was no way they'd be having sex anyway. They might as well have dealt with some things that needed to be figured out.

Jason looked up from the newspaper and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"I'm gonna get some water, do you want anything?" She asked, pausing for a moment.

"Some water would be good, thanks," he said softly.

Maxie smiled a little and nodded before heading off to the kitchen. She filled two glasses with water from the dispenser on the fridge and came back into the living room. She set a glass down in front of Jason before sitting herself down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Have you thought about what you want to do yet?" She asked, sipping her water. Maxie pulled her feet up onto the couch and got comfortable, her body turned to face Jason. "I was thinking we could have a funeral for the whole town and then maybe a graveside service for the people who were closest to him."

Jason folded up the paper and tossed it on the coffee table, thinking about what Maxie had suggested. After a moment, he turned to look at her.

"I think Spinelli would like that, Maxie."

She smiled sadly. "Isn't it pathetic that Spinelli always wanted your acceptance and your approval and now I'm doing the same damn thing?" She sighed. "I never understood why he looked up to you so much, you know? Sure, you're this manly, dangerous guy that Spinelli always wanted to be, but I never saw the other side of it, I guess. I thought it was stupid and ridiculous. He could never be like you, Jason, and I think that disappointed him. No matter how much I told him that he was perfect just the way he was, he didn't care..."

Maxie sighed again and shook her head.

"In some ways, I think Spinelli cared much more about you than he did about me. You were everything to him. You were a mentor, a friend, someone to look up to. He would try so hard to prove he was this 'man of danger' like you to impress me. Sure, I think it's really sexy to be rescued and protected, but I didn't need that from him, you know?" Sighing once again, Maxie closed her eyes for a moment. "Why am I even talking about this? This has nothing to do with funeral arrangements."

"If you need to talk things out, go ahead," he offered. "There's nothing wrong with that."

She thought about it for a minute before shaking her head. She really didn't want to force him into listening to her babble on and on about Spinelli.

"No, it's okay. Let's just focus on what we were talking about before." She sat up a little and set her glass down on the coffee table. "I don't want Sonny at the funeral."

Jason nodded. "I doubt he would want to come anyway." It wasn't a secret that Sonny Corinthos wasn't a fan of Spinelli. That always frustrated Jason a little. Spinelli had done so much to help the business and he put his neck on the line countless times to help Sonny.

"Anyone else could come, I guess. Well, expect anyone who has made fun of Spinelli."

"You can't exactly make a list of people you want to keep out, Maxie. If you start excluding everyone who's said a bad thing about Spinelli, no one would be there."

She sighed. He had a point. Not many people understood Spinelli and that made him somewhat of a laughingstock throughout the town. They judged him by the way he spoke or acted, not by who he actually was as a person. She had done it as well.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess if they feel like they should be at his funeral, then it's okay for them to be. But I want to have control over who gets to come to the graveside service," she insisted.

He wasn't going to argue with that. He simply nodded and reached for his glass of water.

Maxie watched him, thinking. Jason had been an amazing friend to Spinelli and supported him, but she never understood that side of him; she'd just never given it a second thought. He was truly an amazing friend even though it may not have seemed like it to Maxie.

"I don't think I've ever told you thank you for being so great to Spinelli, so thank you," she said softly, resting her head against the back of the couch. "I'm sure it was hard, especially when I came along. I didn't exactly make things easy for either of you."

"You were good for Spinelli," Jason commented simply. "You changed his life for the better, Maxie. You should be proud of that."

"He changed my life too, so much." She bit her lip and sighed. It seemed like she was sighing all the time, but all of this was stressful and emotional and she had a lot to let go of and deal with. "I can't even explain how much he's effected me, you know?"

Jason nodded. "He'd effected a lot of people."

Deciding to get off the subject of their friend, Maxie brought up what Mac had mentioned to her earlier.

"So, Mac wanted me to come over for dinner. I was thinking that I could bring you and we could tell him then. Maybe by bringing you into his house instead of somewhere else it might go over better. I mean, it's not going to go over well at all by any means, but it might be easier to talk to him somewhere where he's comfortable, I guess."

It was Jason's turn to sigh before nodding. "That's fine with me. He needs to find out sooner than later."

"Okay, I'll call him tomorrow. He usually has the night off then."

There was a silence then, neither of them knowing what to say. It really was rather awkward for both for both of them. They were used to having Spinelli as a buffer. They'd never really had decent conversations until now.

Jason was pleasantly surprised to find it was relatively easy to talk to Maxie. Even though she tried to put up a tough exterior, she was welcoming. She didn't judge him as much as other people did. Because she was misunderstood herself, it made it easier for them to get along.

Maxie felt her eyes get heavy as she slumped against the couch. Before she could pull herself out of it, sleep overtook her. It had been one hell of a long day and she couldn't stay awake any longer.

He noticed Maxie sleeping after a few minutes and couldn't help but smile slightly to himself. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to let her sleep on the couch, especially not in that position. Jason carefully got up from the couch and moved over towards her. Gently, he picked her up in his strong arms and cradled her sleeping body against his chest.

He slowly walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom where he laid her down on the bed. Covering her with the blanket folded up on the end of the bed, he watched her for a few moments. Sighing, he walked out of the room and went into his own to sleep.

When Maxie woke from a dream, her cheeks were wet with tears. She wiped at them a little and noticed she was in bed. The last thing she'd remembered was being downstairs on the couch, which meant Jason must have carried her.

The room was dark and she sat up, looking around for some sort of clock. She fumbled with her purse and found her cell phone. 3:27 AM. Maxie sighed and pushed the blanket off of her before getting out of bed. It was a little warm so she pulled off the sweatshirt she had been wearing and headed into the bathroom to wash her face.

The cool water helped her calm down a little, but the dream still had her upset. She had relived Spinelli's shooting and it was worse the second time around. It managed to be more vivid and realistic than Maxie remembered it to be when she had actually witnessed it.

She left the bathroom and felt herself being drawn down the hall. Why was she wanting to seek comfort from the man responsible? Maxie couldn't come up with an explanation.

As she reached his door, she took a deep breath before turning the knob slowly. The door opened quietly and she poked her head in first before walking it, shutting it slightly behind her. Maxie wasn't sure if Jason was sleeping or not, so she tip-toed closer towards the bed.

Surprisingly, Maxie watched as an arm pulled back the covers on the side she was on before moving to the other side to give her space. She sighed, grateful for his gesture. It shocked her, but she accepted it. It may not have been what she was expecting, but she did want to sleep and she figured it might be easier to just knowing that Jason was right there.

Taking another deep breath, she crawled into the warm bed and pulled the covers up around her petite body. Turning onto her side, her back to Jason, she smiled slightly and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep once again.

Morning came quicker than she wanted it to. Sun shone through the window into her eyes and she groaned. Rolling over, she pulled the covers up over her head, instantly remembering where she was. Jason's bed. She quickly threw the covers back and looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that there wouldn't be some awkward exchange.

Getting out of bed, she smoothed the covers and headed for the bathroom. She started the water in the shower as she went to the bathroom and stripped off her pajamas. When the water was hot, she stepped in and spent about twenty minutes enjoying the feeling of the water against her skin.

When she was finished with her shower, she dried off and brushed out her hair before wrapping the towel around her body. She heard voices downstairs. They belonged to Jason and another man...Sonny.

Quietly, she came out of the bathroom and walked down the first half of the stairs before stopping.

"I just don't understand, Jason. What's going on here that you're not telling me?" Sonny was obviously angry and felt somewhat betrayed by his friend.

"I didn't realize that you needed to be aware of every detail of my personal life, Sonny. I stay out of yours as much as I can, don't I?" Jason countered.

"At least you knew about everything I've done, especially about my marriages."

"What difference would it have made if I told you before or not? Would you have tried to change my mind?"

"She's a girl, Jason. What were you thinking?!"

Maxie really hated Sonny's voice. He was an angry man, that much was clear. Making sure her towel was tightly wrapped around her body, she made her way down the last part of the stairs to make her presence known.

"If you have a problem with me, you can take it up with _me_," she told him, crossing her arms. "And as far as you having a say in who Jason marries...a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

Jason was somewhat surprised that Maxie was putting herself in the middle of their conversation, but he was also a little glad. Maybe she would do some good.

"Before you start judging me, which in itself is absolutely hilarious given who you are, keep in mind that Jason is supposedly your best friend, your right-hand man. Friends support each other, no matter how idiotic you think their decision might be. Maybe you don't understand why Jason would want to marry me, but honestly, I couldn't care less if you approved or not. Because it's not up to you, Sonny. You like to be in control and have the power, but Jason makes his own decisions and he chose me. Deal with it."

Jason was impressed and he smiled slightly when she shot him a glance. Turning around, Maxie headed back upstairs to change and dry her hair. She was satisfied with what she said and hoped that maybe Sonny would listen to some of it. She doubted it, however.

Sonny didn't have much to say after that. He wished his friend luck and congratulated him, which Jason was pleased with. It was more than he expected and even though it probably wasn't genuine, he accepted it nonetheless.

When Sonny left, Jason shut the door with a smile. He was proud of Maxie for what she said. It took guts to stand up to a man like Sonny Corinthos, but she certainly had them. His wife was one hell of a woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, first off...a big thank you to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing. I really appreciate it and I hope you all are enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to GH, of course.

Chapter 9

"I don't really see what the big deal is, Jason. Sonny had that coming and you know it. He doesn't own you. He doesn't have the right to run your personal life." Maxie shook her head as she raised the mug to her lips. She took a small sip, tasting the coffee before glancing up at Jason. "One and a half things of cream and half a packet of Splenda?"

He shrugged and took a bite of toast.

Maxie smiled and took another sip. "That's really sweet, thank you."

"No problem." But it had been a problem. He'd gone out early that morning and made a trip to the grocery store to get the things she liked in anticipation of that very moment.

"Well anyway, you really need to stand up to Sonny, Jason. You can't let him push you around."

"I don't," he answered simply.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever. You're not fooling me. There's a part of you that hates that Sonny doesn't approve. You're his 'Grasshopper,' Jason," she commented, using one of Spinelli's terms. "You might even be worse than Spinelli was with you. You do everything for Sonny and what do you get in return?"

"It's not that simple, Maxie." He didn't want to get into it, but he was positive she would drag him into it anyway. That was something he never really liked about women. They didn't leave things alone.

"Now that you're my husband, sham or not, I should be able to voice my opinions. It's ridiculous. You go and do God knows what for him and _you_ get shot at, _you_ get arrested. Do you think that's fair or right?" It wasn't, but she doubted he would say otherwise. He was loyal to Sonny and although Maxie could respect that, she didn't understand it.

She took a bite of fruit and leaned back in the chair. "Do you think about leaving?"

"Of course, but you can't leave the mob, Maxie."

"You wouldn't even be involved in the mob if it wasn't for Sonny preying on you after your accident. He knew exactly what he was doing, Jason, you know that. But still, you protect him, you stand up for him...I find it kind of pathetic to be honest." For some reason, she felt much more comfortable voicing her opinions that morning. "You're willing to do anything for that man and he doesn't do shit for you."

Jason dropped his toast down on the plate with a soft thud. "I'm not talking about this with you."

"Would you talk about it with anyone else? No." She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. "Maybe Carly. At least she actually has your best interest at heart, at least somewhat. That's more than can be said about Sonny, that's all I'm getting at."

"I see where you're coming from," he said softly and scooted his chair back slightly and stood. "I'll give you that."

Maxie seemed satisfied enough with that. She nodded and got back to eating what was left on her plate. Glancing at the clock on the stove, she ate a little faster.

"I'm going to work today. Kate did give me a few days off, but I think I would feel better having something to do instead of sitting around all day."

He nodded. "Okay. I have things I need to take care of anyway, so that's fine. I don't think Diane needed either of us for anything today."

As Jason washed the dishes by hand, Maxie finished up her breakfast. Once she was done, she brought her plate and mug over to Jason, setting them down on the counter.

Already dressed, Maxie headed back upstairs to grab her shoes and purse. She waited to put them on until she was downstairs and could lean against the desk.

"You're going to twist your ankle one of these days if you keep wearing those," Jason commented as he came into the living room.

"I've done it before and I'm sure it will happen again. Sometimes you have to suffer for beauty, but you wouldn't know anything about that," she teased. "Besides, now I have a strong, loving husband to take care of me if God forbid I hurt myself."

He laughed softly and Maxie smiled.

"Thank you for last night, by the way. It really helped."

Jason nodded slowly. "I'm glad."

"I won't make it a nightly thing, so don't worry," she assured him. "I'll see you later."

She threw her purse over her shoulder and headed out the door.

Soon after, Jason grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys before heading out to run some errands of his own. There was one shiny thing he had to take care of before long.

At the Crimson offices inside the Metro Court, Maxie was greeted rather coldly by her boss, Kate Howard. Apparently she wasn't pleased with certain decisions that had been made by Maxie and Lulu the week before.

"You weren't answering your phone or email, Kate. I had to make the final call," Maxie explained. "I made the choice to go with that layout over the other option because that one has been used so many times. Isn't Crimson supposed to be cutting-edge?"

"You are not an editor, Maxie. The rate you're going, you'll never move above first assistant," Kate replied harshly. "Because of your poor, uneducated decision, I've had to apologize to the designer and to everyone else involved in that editorial. Do you realize how embarrassing that is, Maxie? I should never have to apologize for something like that."

"Yes, I understand. But you..."

Kate cut her off. "I don't want to hear excuses, Maxie."

"I'm not making excuses." She didn't know what to say. Kate wasn't going to accept anything she said so she decided it was best to keep her mouth shut.

"Lulu, do you have anything to add?" Kate's attention shifted to the young woman standing slightly behind Maxie.

"Maxie asked my opinion and I agreed with her decision," Lulu explained.

Kate crossed her arms. "So you're telling me that this is your fault as well? Do I have two incompetent assistants on my hands?"

"No, of course not," both Maxie and Lulu said at once. Neither of them were interested in losing their job, especially over something like that.

"I've had enough of the two of you. Please pack up your desk." Kate turned and walked into her office.

Furious, Maxie followed her.

"Kate, wait. Lulu didn't do anything. This is ridiculous."

"Okay, fine. Then you're fired and Lulu can stay. Congratulations, Lulu, you're my new first assistant," Kate called out.

Lulu looked stunned as Maxie came back out of Kate's office, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you going to let her do this?" Lulu asked as Maxie went to grab a box from the storage room.

She shrugged. "I don't exactly have a choice and I'm not in the mood to deal with this. If she wants to fire me, that's fine. I don't really need this job anymore anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Wait, does this have to do with the reason why you moved your stuff out of the apartment?"

Maxie nodded and worked on getting her desk packed up.

"I would appreciate it if you told me what the hell was going on with you. Is this all about Spinelli or is there more to it?"

"There's a lot more to it that I'm not discussing that the moment, okay? I'll pay you for next months rent soon."

Lulu wasn't happy with that. "What's going on? I know we're not that great of friends at the moment, but you could at least clue me in a little, Maxie. You're not like this, it's kind of scaring me."

"I'm fine, I'm happy, well...as much as I could be at the moment given my situation." Maxie sighed. "Really, Lulu, don't worry about me. You need to focus on your job. Kate's going to work you harder than ever now."

Lulu finally moved back over to her desk and watched as Maxie finished packing up the rest of her belongings. She was confused and worried about her sometimes-friend. There was something going on with her, but she wasn't talking about it. Lulu hoped it wasn't anything destructive.

"I'll call you in a few days. Maybe we could get lunch or something," Maxie suggested.

Lulu nodded and the two young women said their goodbyes to each other before Maxie got in the elevator. Maxie called out a quick 'good luck' before the doors shut.

Maxie hadn't even been back at work for thirty minutes before she was done. She loaded her box into the backseat of her car and got in, not sure where to go. It would be too embarrassing to go home and tell Jason what had happened. Even though it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference to him, Maxie was still disappointed and upset over the whole situation. She'd made what she felt was a good, logical decision and she'd gotten fired for it. She'd failed at something that she was so passionate about.

She made a quick call before driving out of the Metro Court parking lot to go spend the rest of the day somewhere else.

Back at the penthouse, Jason pulled a small bag out of his jacket pocket. He carefully dumped out the contents onto the desk and took a deep breath as he picked up one of the small boxes. Jason flipped it open with his other hand before he was startled by a knock on the door.

The open box still in his hand, he moved a few feet to his right and opened up the door. He was greeted by a loud, ecstatic scream from none other than his lawyer.

"Oh, my God...is that Maxie's ring?" She pointed at it in disbelief. "How many carats is this?" Diane could hardly contain herself as Jason simply shrugged. It was quite the ring, that was for sure. She squealed again and grabbed the ring box from his hand.

Diane was about to slip the ring onto her finger when Jason snatched it back. "Stop, just stop."

She held up her hands, surrendering. "Fine, fine, I will stop. But my God, Jason, that may just be the most gorgeous ring I've seen." She spotted the other boxes on the desk and quickly grabbed them before Jason could stop her.

He allowed her to look at the wedding bands he'd picked out. She gaped at them too, so he was satisfied. He figured Maxie may have wanted to pick them out herself, but there really wasn't much time if they were going to be meeting Mac for dinner that night.

The door opened and Diane quickly shut the box in her hand. "Oh, hello Maxie."

Maxie smiled and looked at Jason questioningly. "What's going on?" She saw the boxes on the desk and knew exactly what was going on. She was getting her ring.

Jason was about to boot Diane out, but she stopped him before he could speak. "Don't even think about it, Jason. I am staying around to see her reaction and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She was aware of how childish that may have sounded, but when it came to jewelry, she really didn't care.

He sighed and picked up the one that held the engagement ring. Both he and Maxie took a deep breath before he handed it over.

Maxie moved towards the couch and set her purse down. She closed her eyes as she slowly opened the small box. When she opened her eyes, she let out a gasp. She looked over at Jason quickly, shocked by how beautiful and big the ring was.

"Are...are you sure?" Maxie asked, surprised she even found her voice.

"Oh, honey, don't ask him that. Put it on!" Diane came over beside her, rushing Maxie along.

Maxie's hands were shaking as she pulled the ring out and set the box down on the coffee table. She carefully slid it onto her left-hand ring finger. She stared at it, as did Diane.

"This is so...wow." Maxie looked over at Jason, who looked a little nervous. "Thank you," she whispered, not sure what to say.

He nodded slightly and handed her over another box. She opened this one quicker and gasped yet again when she saw the wedding band he had picked out. It had diamonds all the way around the band and it complemented the ring perfectly when she slipped it on.

Diane's phone rang in the middle of their gawking and she sighed as she answered it.

"I will be right there," she assured the person on the other end. "Well, I regrettably have to leave, but I will be back to look at that ring some more at a later date."

Maxie laughed softly and nodded. "Anytime."

She quickly left, giving Jason an approving pat on the shoulder before she did so.

Once they were alone, Maxie moved a little closer to Jason.

"Thank you for these...they really are amazing and expensive, I'm sure."

"Don't worry about that."

"Oh, I'm not. I know you can afford it, I just wasn't expecting this, that's all. Not that I'm complaining, don't get me wrong." She smiled. "Is that your ring in the other box?" She asked, gesturing to the lone one on the desk.

He simply nodded.

"Well, put it on. I want to see."

Slowly, Jason reached over and grabbed the box off the desk before opening it. Maxie watched intently as he took the ring out and slid it onto his finger. She smiled a little when he looked up.

"Now it's official," she said softly.

"Yeah, I guess it is."


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, man...chapter 10 already! There is finally some Jason time in this story for all of you who were curious about what he's thinking. It's short, but I promise there is more coming. For some reason all my stories turn out to be Maxie-centric and I don't necessarily mean them to. Oh well.

Thanks to everyone reading and/or reviewing as always. It makes me very happy when I get those emails. A big thank you to everyone who has been favoriting me and the story...that's a big compliment. :)

Anyway...I'm finally getting the ball rolling on some stuff in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

"God, I can't stop staring that this ring," Maxie said, wide-eyed. She moved over to the couch and sat down. "This is really too much, don't you think? I mean it's gorgeous and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but really, Jason; this must have been so expensive." She didn't want to even try to fathom what a ring like that would set someone back. Maxie knew it had to be way more than she'd ever made in her lifetime.

Jason sat down in the chair and leaned back. "I had to make this look real. If it was, you'd get a nice ring."

"Well, yeah, but come on. Isn't this just a little over the top?" She asked, still staring that the gleaming rock.

He shrugged. "Do you want a different one?"

Maxie shook her head immediately and Jason smiled a little.

"Okay, then stop complaining. We have more important things to worry about at the moment."

She sighed and slouched back in the couch. "Maybe we should just tell Mac that we're dating or something...ease him into it. If you just show up and spring the news on him, it won't go over well at all. We'd be better off keeping him in the dark just a little for now."

"If that's what you want to do, that's fine with me," he agreed.

"When I talked to him earlier today he said around seven, so we still have a little bit of time before we need to go," she told him. "I think I'm going to unpack some more. I still need to get the rest of my stuff over here eventually, but there's no rush on that."

"Did you ever talk to Lulu about everything?"

She sighed. "No, it was really busy today so I didn't really get the chance," she lied. "She did ask, but I told her I'd tell her everything later."

Jason nodded. "If you need help getting the rest of it, let me know."

Maxie smiled slightly and nodded too. "I will, thanks." She stood up from the couch and headed upstairs.

She bad about lying to him, but it wasn't like he was being completely honest with her anyway. It's not like losing her job was really that horrible in the whole scheme of things, at least not to him.

With a sigh, Maxie grabbed the notebook she'd become so attached to and opened it up. What had started as a sounding board for her had turned into her own personal line of communication to Spinelli. When she wrote in the notebook, she felt comforted and somewhat at ease with her life. Writing had started to help her more than she ever thought possible.

Grabbing a pen, she opened the notebook and sat down on the bed, her back against the headboard.

-------

_It's finally official, Spinelli. Jason just gave me my rings and he put on his. I can't even explain how that moment made me feel. I was so scared and nervous, but I was also a little excited. I knew I shouldn't have been given the situation, but I can't help it if diamonds excite me, can I?_

_You should have seen how Diane reacted to it. She was practically drooling over my ring, Spinelli. I swear, she's more excited about all of this than both Jason and I combined. I guess that's good though. I mean, it certainly can't hurt that she's invested in this...in us._

_I just wish none of this had to happen._

_We're telling Mac tonight...sort of. I decided it was best to ease him into it and just say that Jason and I are dating. He won't take it well, but Mac never takes anything well. I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic._

_I'll have to update you later on what happens. Oh, and I talked to your grandmother. She isn't doing too well, but she wanted Jason and I to handle all the funeral arrangements. I've been rolling some ideas around in my head and I think you're going to have a funeral to remember. That sounds kind of bad, but I want to make sure that you're honored and respected the way you deserve to be._

_I love you, Spinelli._

-------

Jason moved over to the pool table. He picked up the cue ball and rolled it around in his hand. Getting tempted to throw it, he put it down and moved over towards the window.

He felt sick to him stomach all the time. The guilt, the pain, the grief...all of it was stuck inside of him. He would have managed to deal with it on his own, in his own time, but he'd gotten Maxie involved. She was hurting more than him and even though she tried her damnedest to hide it, he could see it.

It killed him to look at her. Every time he did, he was reminded of what he did. He was reminded of what he took away from her; what he took away from himself. They'd both lost a friend, a person they could trust and rely on. Spinelli was gone and it was all his fault.

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the bullet-proof glass of the window. It should have been him who died. Jason should have gone before Spinelli, before anyone who'd ever been taken away from him. He'd lost his father, his sister, his brother, his...the list was too long.

Maxie's list was long too and Jason was responsible for each one of them, in a way. Jesse had been shot because of mob activity. Georgie and Coop were killed by the "Text Message Killer," who had turned out to be Diego. He had an axe to grind with Jason and everyone in the business who had been responsible for any harm to his father. Jason was to blame her all of her heartache.

He pushed himself away from the window and looked at the liquor cabinet. He was tempted, but he knew he couldn't drink before they went to Mac's for dinner. Jason doubted they would even get to the actual dinner portion of the evening. Once Mac saw him at the door with his daughter, all hell would break loose.

Jason didn't know what to say to him. He figured it might have been a good idea to rehearse something and come up with something reasonable and respectable to say to him. Moving back over to the couch, he sat down and laid his head back, his eyes closing.

Maxie came down the stairs and saw Jason sitting on the couch. He looked sad, more so than normal.

"Would a hug help?" Maxie asked softly.

Her voice started Jason slightly and he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Jason looked at her for a moment before he found himself nodding.

She smiled a little and went over to the couch, sitting on his left side. He wrapped his arm around her slowly as she rested her head on his chest. He heard her sigh softly and wrapped his other arm around her body.

Maxie listened to his heart beat in his chest. Her left hand was on his side, her right hand sandwiched between the couch and Jason's lower back. She smiled slightly as his hand moved up to smooth her hair. It was a sweet, comforting motion and Maxie sighed just a little.

Jason felt his body relaxing. It wasn't much, but he was grateful for any little bit.

"I'm sorry," he whispered on a sigh.

Maxie shook her head against his chest. "Stop apologizing, Jason. It doesn't help anything."

He sighed again and nodded before looking over at the clock on the mantle. "We should probably get ready to go..."

She slowly sat up and looked over at the clock as well. "Yeah, probably. You better put on something kind of nice. Not that I don't absolutely love your tees," she teased, "but I think Mac would appreciate the gesture."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I was planning on it."

"All right, go change then. I'm basically ready to go."

Maxie moved down the couch slightly to let Jason up and watched as he headed upstairs. Sighing, she laid back against the couch and bit her lip lightly. She didn't even want to think about how the rest of the night would go.

About a half hour later, they were both ready to go. In the car, they put their rings in their pockets so Mac wouldn't see them.

"Are you nervous?" Maxie asked as she watched him.

"Of course, aren't you?" He asked, glancing over at her.

She nodded. "So nervous. I'm borderline horrified about all of this."

"At least you're not the mob enforcer who's married to his daughter," Jason pointed out.

Maxie laughed slightly. "Yeah, sucks to be you," she teased as they pulled into the driveway. He parked the car before they both reluctantly got out and headed up to the door.

Jason slid his hands into his pockets as Maxie knocked. She heard Mac call out that the door was open so she opened it slowly and walked inside. Jason followed her and shut the door behind them.

"I'm glad you could come over tonight, Sweetheart. I was concerned..." He said, coming out of the kitchen. Mac stopped speaking when he saw who she was with. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Maxie sighed. "Please don't start anything, Mac."

"I'm going to start something. I don't want this man in my house or anywhere around you!" He was already angry which wasn't a good sign. "You better explain this to me right now, Maxie."

"And I will...we will...once you calm down a little."

Mac did his best despite the anger he was feeling. He didn't want Jason Morgan in his house, especially not after learning that he was most likely the one responsible for Spinelli's shooting.

He sat down in the chair in the living room and Jason and Maxie followed him. They sat together on the couch, Jason leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Maxie sat up straight, her hands in her lap.

"You're not going to like anything I say to you, but be grateful that I'm actually choosing to tell you. I could have easily kept you in the dark, but I didn't want to," she started off. "Jason and I are together..." Maxie looked at Mac, scared of what his reaction would be. What came next was exactly what she had expected.

Mac stood up from the chair and stared at Jason, the anger reaching a boiling point inside of him. "How dare you bring my daughter into your world and into your life. How dare you expose her to everything you stand for. You are the scum of the earth and you don't deserve to even be in the same room as Maxie."

Maxie was actually a little surprised it wasn't as bad as she would it would be. Maybe he was having an off day or something.

"Mac...Dad...please just hear us out, okay? Don't start jumping to conclusions, please," Maxie pleaded softly. "Let us explain and maybe you'll understand just a little. That's all we're asking for." She instinctively reached over for Jason's hand.

Mac didn't like what he saw. It disgusted him, but even more than that, it upset him. Jason's past loves didn't fair well and he didn't want Maxie to be added to that list of women.

"I know you hate this and I understand," Jason tried to assure the other man. "I'm worried about this too, but I care about Maxie...I want to protect her and give her the life she deserves."

"How can you give her the life she deserves when you kill people for a living?!" He demanded.

Maxie sighed. "Mac, please. There is a whole other side to Jason that you have no clue about. He is sweet and kind and thoughtful...and I couldn't see myself without him now, Mac. I know that's so hard for your to accept and to believe, but it's true."

"And what about Spinelli? Wasn't he more than just your friend, Maxie? Did he know about this?"

"Yes, of course," she lied. "Spinelli knew. We wouldn't have even gotten involved if Spinelli didn't approve. And now that he's gone...Jason and I didn't want to hide this anymore. It's not worth it." Maxie stood up from the couch and moved over to Mac. She took his hand. "Just try and be okay with this, for my sake. Please..."

He swore under this breath and shook his head. "Fine." He couldn't agree that he was actually agreeing with it, but he knew Maxie would be with Jason regardless of what he said about it. He would just have to figure out another way to keep them apart.

"Thank you," Maxie breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him. "I know this is hard for you."

Mac glanced at Jason out of the corner of his eye. "I need to pull dinner out of the oven before it burns." He pulled away and quickly headed into the kitchen.

Maxie sighed and ran her hand over her face. Jason stood and squeezed Maxie's shoulder gently. She gave him a small smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Maxie led the way up to her old bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Jason took a moment to look around, not sure what they were doing up in her room. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess. That went so much better than expected which means something has to be up. There's no way Mac would be okay with me even speaking to you, let alone dating you." Maxie sighed and sat down on the end of her bed.

"So what should we do?" Jason slid his hands into his pockets again as he stood across from her.

"What can we do? We just have to wait and see what he does," she said quietly, looking around. "I haven't been up here in a long time," she told him. "It kind of makes me sad to be in this house, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that," he said softly.

"Which is weird because I feel better being at your place, you know...where Spinelli was. It comforts me, but being here...being here is off-setting. It kind of feels like I've forgotten about Georgie for a while and now I feel guilty or something." She had a hard time trying to explain how she felt.

"You'll never forget about your sister, Maxie. You just have a lot of other things on your mind right now and that's perfectly fine. You're not doing anything wrong," he assured her.

She sighed again and nodded, smiling a little. "You know, you have this calming way about you. It's weird."

He smiled slightly. "Why is it weird?"

Just as Maxie was about to answer, they heard Mac calling them down for dinner. Jason helped Maxie up from the bed and they headed downstairs. Mac was waiting for them at the bottom.

"Jason Morgan, you are under arrest for the murder of Damian Spinelli."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks as always to everyone. There's been a few new people who've reviewed, so thank you very much.

Okay...and now for the aftermath...

Chapter 11

Maxie watched in disgust as Mac cuffed Jason's hands in front of his body. Jason was a little surprised, but he had half-expected something like that to happen. It was only a matter of time before the PCPD connected the dots.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Jason had heard the whole spiel countless times and was used to it by now. He didn't talk until he had his lawyer present.

"Mac, you can't do this!" Maxie piped up and put her hand on Jason's arm.

"Yes, I can. You said it yourself that Jason was at the scene, don't try and change your story now, Maxie," he warned her. Mac Scorpio was in no mood to listen to it. Jason Morgan was finally going to get what was coming to him.

"Fine..." she sighed and looked up at Jason. "I'll call Diane."

"Thank you," Jason replied softly.

"Let's go, Morgan." Mac pushed Jason slightly to get him walking as they headed towards the front door.

Maxie followed after them, biting her lip. She figured then was as good a time as any to reveal the big news.

"Wait, don't forget your ring, Jason."

She pulled hers out of the small pocket of her skirt and slid them onto her finger as Mac watched in a state of shock and confusion. Maxie then moved over to Jason and slipped her hand into his right front pocket where he'd put the ring earlier. A second later, the platinum band appeared.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mac yelled as he watched what was going on. Maxie slipped Jason's ring on his finger and smiled up at her husband slightly. "Please tell me this is some sick joke!"

"It's not a joke, Mac," Maxie told him as she turned around, standing in front of Jason. "Jason and I are married." She held out her left hand for good measure, letting him take a look at her ring.

He wasn't sure what to say. He was so furious and still completely confused. Grabbing Jason again, Mac pulled him around Maxie and out the door to the squad car waiting in the driveway.

Maxie crossed her arms and watched the whole thing knowing there wasn't much she could do about it. Diane would have to take it from there.

Jason looked back at her as Mac opened the door and she gave him a small, reassuring smile. He managed a half smile in return as he ducked his head and got into the back seat.

The squad car drove off and Maxie sighed as Mac came towards her. "I'm not even going to discuss it with you because you won't understand."

"You're right, I won't. That man killed your best friend, Maxie. That man took one of the most important things away from you and now you're married to him?! Does that not sound crazy to you?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "I'm not exactly known for the greatest decision making," she pointed out.

"Do you even care what Spinelli would think of this? He's dead because of Jason but you don't even seem to care." Mac shook his head and moved past her to go inside. "You should be honoring him and grieving, but you're busy being married to Jason Morgan!"

"You have no clue what's going on! How dare you say that I'm not grieving for Spinelli. I am, Mac. Jason is helping me."

"No one who kills people for a living, including your supposed best friend, should be helping you right now. But then again, helping to you probably means good sex," he flung at her.

Maxie gaped at his words. She never expected him to make a comment like that to her and it hurt, badly. Shaking her head, she quickly grabbed her purse from the living room and fled from the house almost in tears.

Calling Diane on the way, she headed the few blocks away to the police station. When she arrived, she immediately demanded to see her husband, but she was told she would have to wait. He was still in the booking process, so she sat down and grabbed for a magazine. She flipped through it, not really looking at anything on the pages. She was too distracted and way too upset.

Diane walked through the door flinging threats of taking legal action every which way. Maxie caught her eye and Diane approached her with a small smile. Quickly, the older woman grabbed Maxie's hand to stare at the diamonds for a moment.

Maxie sighed as Diane continued to gape. "Diane, please. Just get all of this over with."

"All right, all right," Diane released Maxie's hand and returned her own to the handle of her briefcase. "Give me a few moments and I'll get you in to see him. You look like you could use it," she observed. "Is everything okay?"

Maxie shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Okay as it could be at the moment."

Diane squeezed Maxie's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile before continuing her tirade. Maxie sat down again with a sigh and went back to flipping through the magazine. She saw Mac come inside and her jaw tightened.

He ignored her and spoke with a few of the officers at the desk before getting into it with Diane. Maxie caught bits and pieces of their conversation but gave up when they started getting into all the legal jargon.

Eventually Diane disappeared into the interrogation room for quite a bit of time and Maxie said a silent prayer. She wasn't normally a religious person, but somehow it helped her to deal with whatever was going on.

Diane came out of the room and started heading Maxie's way. She stood up, clutching her purse tightly.

"How did it go?" she asked anxiously. "Are they going to release him?"

The older woman shook her head and sighed. "So far I haven't been able to get very far with them. Sometimes they can be quite stubborn, but that's to be expected when it comes to Jason Morgan."

"What does that mean? He has to stay?"

"Yes, he'll have to stay until I can convince and persuade them and of course bring up the fact that your testimony has no validity. That will all take some time," she explained.

Maxie sighed. "How long?"

Diane shrugged. "There's really no telling. It could be a few days, possibly longer." She watched as Maxie got more distraught. "I assure you that all of this will be taken care of, okay? Keep your head up and use your ring as motivation," Diane grinned. "I'm completely jealous, you have no idea."

"It is beautiful," Maxie sighed again. "Am I allowed to go in and see him?"

"I doubt the Police Commissioner would approve, but let's try it anyway, shall we?"

Maxie nodded and followed Diane across the room. They reached the metal door and Maxie took a deep breath before Diane opened it for her.

She walked inside and smiled sadly at Jason as the heavy door shut behind her. There was no officer in the room which kind of surprised Maxie. Usually they always had someone in there to keep watch, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, instantly noticing that she didn't seem like herself.

Sighing, she sat down across from him at the table. "Oh, nothing. Maybe just the fact that you're stuck in here for God knows how long and Mac thinks I'm a slut."

"Where did that come from?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Well, first he accused me of not grieving for Spinelli and then decided that the only reason I had to have married you was because the sex was good," she explained, a few tears stinging her eyes.

"You know that's not true, Maxie. Don't let him get under your skin like that, okay? You have to be strong through all of this, all right?"

Sighing, she nodded. "Yeah, you're right," she said softly. "And now I'll have to plan everything for the funeral on my own and I don't know if I can do that." Maxie started crying and she swore to herself. She felt so damn stupid for getting upset, but Jason had become the rock in her life over the past couple of days.

Jason sighed and reached his free hand across the table. "Hey...it's okay," he whispered, taking her hand. She looked up at him. "You can do it, I know you can. You can do anything."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you..."

The door opened behind her and she turned to see Diane sticking her head in. "Wrap it up, you two. Jason will be heading to lock-up shortly."

Maxie nodded and looked back over to Jason. She squeezed his hand slightly as Diane left them alone again.

"You will be okay. I won't be in here long, all right? It's just a couple of days. I know that you're strong enough to handle everything that comes at you..."

"I just don't want to be alone," she cried softly.

"You're not...you're not alone," he assured her.

Maxie looked into his eyes and saw he was being sincere. It comforted her and made her feel a little better. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Jason pulled his hand back as Maxie stood up and made her way around to the other side of the table. Bending down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His strong arms held her and he rubbed her back gently.

When she pulled away, she brought her hands to his face. The pad of her thumb stroked his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head and leaned in slowly, pressing her lips to his. Jason's free hand moved up her back and into her hair as he returned the kiss. He was attracted to her, that much he knew. It had kind of snuck up on him in the last couple of days and he had never expected to do much about it. She had been Spinelli's world, his best friend. Even thinking about Maxie in a sexual way seemed like a slap in the face to Spinelli's memory.

The heavy door opened again and Maxie slowly pulled away and stood up. She glared at Mac as he looked at the two of them in obvious disgust.

As she headed for the door, she turned around slightly to look back at Jason. "I love you," she told him softly. He smiled a little and nodded before Maxie slid past Mac and walked out the door.

She was surprised when Mac followed her out. "You can't honestly love that man, Maxie."

"Oh yeah? Why not? He has been good to me and kind and supportive...that's more than I can say for you at the moment, Mac," she replied harshly. "He respects me and understands me. He doesn't second-guess every single action or phrase that comes out of my mouth and he sure as hell doesn't consider me to be a slut like you do."

"I never said that, Maxie!"

"Not the exact words, but that's what you were going for." Mac tried to interject but Maxie shook her head. "You know what, I don't even care anymore. Think what you want about Jason and I, it doesn't matter to me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Maxie."

She rolled her eyes and started walking again. "Oh, and one more thing. Jason better be at Spinelli's funeral or I swear to God I will never speak to you again."

With that, she left the station in a hurry, heading home to the penthouse.

Once she got in the door, she headed to the kitchen to grab a cold beer and went up to her bedroom. She grabbed her notebook and pen and settled onto her bed.

-------

_Things have gotten so much worse, Spinelli. Jason's sitting in jail now and I don't know what to do. Diane still seems confident about everything and I'm trying to be too, but it's hard. I kissed Jason too and I'm sorry about that. He said some really sweet things to me and it felt nice. No one has said something like that since you and I guess I needed to hear them more than I thought._

_I don't think I mentioned before that Carly and Sonny know about Jason and I. Carly found out by accident and didn't take the news too well. She had some choice words about me but thankfully Jason stood up for me. He didn't at first and I ended up leaving and heading to Jake's. I talked to Johnny for a little bit before Jason showed up._

_Is it bad that I'm starting to count on Jason?_

_Anyway, Sonny wasn't happy either but I stood up to him and gave him a piece of my mind. I mean, come on. That man has absolutely no room to talk about anyone. What a hypocrite._

_I have a feeling I'm going to be writing a lot more lately now that Jason isn't going to be around for who knows how long. I just hope I don't have to deal with too many other people who think Jason and I are out of our minds._

_None of his family knows...Lulu still doesn't know. I guess it's all up to me to let them in on the big secret. Maybe I won't though. If they come to me, I'll tell them...yeah, that'll be my plan. I have too many other things to worry about right now._

_I really hope that your funeral turns out to be what I'm imagining. Jason has high hopes for me and my ability to handle everything...I just hope I can._

_I love you, Spinelli. Please look down on me and help to guide me...I need you._


	12. Chapter 12

Okay..sorry for the delay. The hot weather here is getting to my brain. :( Hope you all enjoy.

Side note: As much as mallorylee would like to believe, Spinelli really is dead...sorry.

Chapter 12

After managing to get only a few hours of sleep, Maxie got out of bed to start her day. She took a quick shower and dressed in casual clothes since she had nowhere to be. Maxie took the time to make herself some breakfast before making a call to Johnny. It went to his voice mail so she hung up, not wanting to bother with leaving a message.

She had decided that she was going to get the majority of the funeral planned that day so at least that would be taken care of. She didn't even know where to start with the plans so she pulled out Spinelli's laptop. It took a few minutes before Maxie was able to open the lid. It felt like she was violating it in a way, but she felt like Spinelli would be okay with it.

She did a quick Google search for "planning a funeral" and came up with quite a lot of results. Following the tips Spinelli had shown her before, she narrowed her search results and eventually came to a few sites that were very helpful.

It advised her to make a list of the steps, so she grabbed a notepad and started writing. One of the major steps was to arrange a time for the funeral with the church, so Maxie made another search to find the phone number and wrote that down. She also wrote down the number for the funeral home where Spinelli's body had been moved to.

By the time she'd made all her calls, it was nearing lunch. Not in the mood to fix anything, she checked her appearance in the mirror before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

She decided to go to Kelly's to eat since she hadn't been there in a while and sat down at an empty table. Mike came over shortly to give her his condolences. They talked about Spinelli for a few minutes before Maxie placed her order. She had hid her left hand under the table, not wanting him or anyone else to see her ring.

Soft bells rang as the door opened and Maxie turned slightly to see who it was. Lulu. Maxie smiled slightly as Lulu caught her eye.

"Oh, hey!" She smiled in return and came over to Maxie's table. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all. We should probably talk anyway," Maxie pointed out.

"Yeah...so what's going on?" Lulu asked as she pulled out the chair slightly before sitting down. "There seems to be more going on than just the whole Spinelli thing."

Maxie nodded. "There is. There's a lot more." Slowly, she pulled her left hand out from under the table, letting Lulu get a look at the rocked that adorned her finger. "I got married."

"To who?!" Lulu asked in shock as she grabbed Maxie's hand. "Wow, this ring is gorgeous, Maxie."

"Thanks..." Maxie smiled slightly. "Jason has good taste."

"Jason? Jason Morgan?" She was utterly speechless at what she'd just heard and pieced together. Maxie had married Jason Morgan?

"Yes," Maxie said softly, pulling her hand back. "We got married a couple days ago...a day after Spinelli died."

Lulu took a moment to get her bearings. "But why? Were you guys a couple or something before? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be very vocal about being involved with a hitman? We're just now coming out with our relationship," Maxie explained.

"So this has been going on for a while?"

Maxie nodded. "Yeah, it has. After Spinelli died, we both realized that we didn't want to hide anymore. Jason proposed to me and I accepted."

"But why get married so quickly? Didn't you want to have a big family thing?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, but who would come? You should have seen Mac's reaction last night when we told him that we were just dating. I don't know...maybe one day."

"Wait a second..." Lulu paused as she pieced a few more things together in her head. "Wasn't Jason arrested for Spinelli's murder?"

Maxie nodded again. "Yes, but it won't stand up in court. They have no evidence. Why would Jason kill someone who had been so loyal and trustworthy to him? It doesn't make sense."

"So you're really in love with Jason Morgan?"

"Yeah, I am. Is that so hard to believe?" Maxie asked, laughing slightly.

"Well, kind of. And considering that you've always said you didn't want to get married, this is kind of a shock."

Mike brought the food over, hearing the last part of their conversation. "Did I hear that congratulations are in order?"

Maxie smiled a little. "Most people would say otherwise."

He nodded but smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Jason is a good guy despite everything. He's helped me out many, many times."

"He is a good guy...thanks Mike."

"No problem. Lunch is on me today," he smiled again and headed back to the counter.

"He's the first person who hasn't had a bad reaction to the news," Maxie commented. "You should have seen Carly after she found out. She wanted to kill me."

"I can imagine. Her and Jason have an interesting relationship, that's for sure."

"Well I think it's pathetic, at least on her part. She's possessive over him and doesn't even care that he could be happy with me, which I guess I can understand. I mean, I'm not exactly marriage material to most people, but look at Carly. I'm not nearly as screwed up as that woman is."

"Hey, that's my cousin you're talking about," Lulu smiled, knowing what Maxie had said was the complete truth. Carly had more than a few screws loose, especially when it came to Jason.

Lulu checked her watch and sighed. "I have to get back to the office. Ever since Kate fired you she's been constantly working me and giving me the most ridiculous tasks."

"Does that surprise you? Kate isn't good with being reasonable, obviously. But I'm happy not being there, you know? I have so many other things to focus on now anyway."

"How are the funeral arrangements coming along?" Lulu asked as she stood up.

Maxie shrugged slightly. "I contacted the church and set up a time and date. I just need to get all the flowers arranged and whatever else. I'm managing."

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything." She leaned down and hugged Maxie tightly for a moment before heading out the door with the bag of food off the counter.

Sitting back, Maxie ate her lunch slowly. She wasn't even that hungry, but eating gave her something to do to keep her mind off everything else. Her phone rang a few moments later and she pulled it out of her purse and headed outside, waving to Mike on the way out.

Once outside, she pressed the green button and answered. She spoke to Diane for a few minutes, getting updated on what was going on with Jason. Maxie needed to be present later that day for a hearing apparently. She ended the call with Diane and immediately headed home to get changed.

Maxie to the courthouse about fifteen minutes early and headed to where Diane had told her to meet. She was waiting there as Maxie rounded the corner.

"So what am I supposed to say?" Maxie asked, not quite sure.

"I will guide you, don't worry. I'll do most of the talking, you just have to agree to what I'm saying. It'll be painless, I assure you."

"Is Jason here?"

Diane shook her head. "They didn't feel it was necessary for him to be here. They are keeping him in lockup."

Maxie sighed and nodded before they were calling into the courtroom. As promised, it was short and to the point. Maxie testified that her and Jason Morgan were indeed legitimately married and she refused to testify. She was also inclined to point out that her testimony wasn't even a good one.

"I didn't see anything, for sure. It was all a blur and I was focused on Spinelli, not whoever the shooter might have been," she told them. The judge seemed to be angered by that, but there wasn't much he could do.

Then a bombshell was dropped. There was another witness. Both Diane and Maxie looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"Why is it that I was not informed of this so-called witness?" Diane inquired.

The judge shrugged and gestured with his hands. "It has just come to my attention as well. You're excused for today, Ms. Miller."

Diane thanked the judge politely, but Maxie noticed anger on her face. Once they came out of the courtroom, Maxie asked if everything would still go as planned.

The older woman wanted to be confident, but she had no clue who the witness was or what they were claiming to have seen.

"Head home, Maxie. There's nothing more you can do," Diane said on a sigh.

"Is Jason allowed to have visitors? I'd like to talk to him."

They talked for a moment about it and Diane gave her some directions about how to go about it. Maxie thanked her and headed out of the courthouse and over to the jail where Jason was being held.

She arranged a meeting with the front desk and sat down to wait while they brought Jason out. Once he was ready, an officer escorted Maxie back to the visiting room. He went over the rules once she was inside and she nodded as she sat down across from Jason.

"That's a good color for you," she teased, giving him a smile.

"Really? I wear it a lot," he joked.

Maxie laughed softly. "Yes, I've noticed." She clasped her hands together on the tabletop and sighed. "I arranged a date for Spinelli's funeral. I still have to get the flowers taken care of and a few other things, but I should be able to manage fine."

"I told you you'd do fine."

"I know and I kind of believed you. I'm still not very used to this whole people believing in me thing," she explained. "Did you know there's another witness?" Maxie asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Jason looked confused. "Who?"

Maxie shrugged. "Diane doesn't know."

He swore under his breath. If the witness was legitimate, Jason could end up in jail after all. "I'm sorry, Maxie," he sighed softly.

"No, don't be. I don't want any more apologies from you, Jason, okay? You have other things to worry about."

He nodded. "Is everything going okay?"

"Yeah, for the most part. I told Lulu earlier and she seemed okay with it. Mike overheard us and he actually congratulated me. He's the first person to be somewhat okay with this."

"It'll take time for some people."

She nodded slowly. "I know. It's just hard not having anyone on your side..."

"We have Diane, Johnny...that's okay for now. It has to be," he shrugged.

"I guess you're right," she sighed and stood up. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. You're okay, right?"

Jason nodded. "I'm okay. Nothing I'm not used to."

Maxie smiled slightly. "Okay...well, I'll see you later."

"Thanks for coming."

She nodded, still smiling a little. "Any time."

The officer escorted her out of the room and down the hall again to the lobby. She signed out and left, heading back home.

Maxie worked on some more of the funeral arrangements and picked out the flowers she wanted. The toughest part was working on writing an obituary to have printed in the paper. She made about ten drafts before finally deciding on one she felt did him justice.

-------

Damian "The Jackal" Spinelli

1986-2009

Computer genius, confidant, friend. Damian Spinelli who was loving referred to as just Spinelli, or "The Jackal," brought joy to those who surrounded him. Filled with faith, loyalty, love, and confidence in his friends, Spinelli will always be remembered as a man who changed lives for the better. Despite his mishaps and somewhat strange nicknames for those around him, Spinelli was the light in a dark place. He found the humor and the good in all people and situations. Without him, Port Charles and the world is far worse-off. He loved his friends who had become like his family. They are the one who are grieving for him, but know that he will always shine down on them from heaven.

We will miss you, Spinelli.

-------

She was pleased with what she had written. It was difficult, but it touched on all the aspects of Spinelli and his life. Maxie felt confident that Spinelli would be happy with what she'd written about him. It was a miracle that she hadn't broken down in tears during the whole process. In some ways, writing his obituary had helped her to cope and to grieve.

She reread the passage a few more times before she typed it up and sent it to the newspaper along with a photo of him to go with it. Maxie also made sure to include the funeral details to be printed as well.

A sense of relief came over her once it was all sent. Now she just had to get through the funeral.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is another one of my favorites so far. You'll see inside Jason's head next chapter, but this chapter is all about Maxie. Hope all of you enjoy...and a special thank you to Sweet Emotion for your fantastic review! I really appreciated it. :)

Chapter 13

The obituary was printed in the paper the following day. Maxie read it over and over, sighing softly. She was proud of herself and it looked really nice. She knew Spinelli would have approved and that was all that mattered.

Diane hadn't managed to get Jason out of lockup yet. The witness, who was still a mystery, was apparently holding up the process. Spinelli's funeral was nearing and Maxie was left to take care of every single detail on her own. When she looked over the list she'd made, she realized she'd barely made a dent.

There was still the task of picking out a casket, the music, and the clothes he would be buried in. Maxie was in dire need of help or she was certain she would go insane. It was one thing to pick out flowers because she could tell herself that they were for something else. But a casket? There was no way she could convince her mind it was for something completely opposite of a funeral.

Grabbing her cell off the coffee table, she called Johnny. It had been a couple days since she'd talked to him and she needed a sounding board, but even more, she needed a presence of someone. With Jason gone, she felt a little lost and uncertain. It surprised her that she felt that way, but then again, everything about Jason had been surprising her.

There was a knock at the door and Maxie quickly got up to answer it. Jason had made sure there were two men stationed outside the door at all times and they were under strict orders not to let anyone in without Maxie's approval. When Jason was home, on the other hand, certain people like Carly and Sonny were allowed inside without a word. That was something Maxie had found a little strange. It was just polite to knock, but then again, polite wasn't a word associated with Sonny or Carly very often.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Johnny on the other side. She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door after him.

"Thanks for coming, Johnny," she said sincerely. "I've kind of been going crazy lately."

"No problem...is everything okay?" He asked, eying the newspaper on the coffee table. "I read the obituary this morning. Did you write it?"

Maxie nodded and moved over to grab the paper, immediately feeling a little self-conscious. "Was it okay? I wasn't sure what to write or how to go about it. It's not like I do it all the time, you know?"

Before she could ramble on any more, Johnny went over to her and rubbed her upper back gently. "It was great, Maxie. I'm sure that was really hard for you."

"It was and I had no one to help me with it."

"Where is your husband anyway?" He asked.

"Still in jail. They haven't released him yet," she explained.

Johnny seemed a little confused. "I thought you got married to prevent that from happening. Was there some kind of holdup?"

"Yeah, another witness. No one knows who it is...it could be fake, I don't know. I'm sure Mac would come up with anything to keep Jason in jail and away from me." She sighed and set the paper down on the table. "Diane assured me that she would handle all of this and I'm choosing to trust her, but it gets harder each hour that he's still in there, you know? I have so much to deal with right now with Spinelli's funeral arrangements, not to mention the messages I've gotten lately from all the people who want to 'have a little chat' with me or Jason."

Johnny nodded and sat down on the couch. "I'm guessing a lot of people know then, right?"

She shrugged. "Mac has probably told Robin and it sounded like Monica knew when she left a message last night. I've gotten in the habit of not answering the phone lately."

"Yeah, it's probably easier that way," he commented with another nod.

Maxie joined him on the couch. "I really don't want to have to deal with Jason's family without him, you know? I wouldn't know what to say to them. It's not like he has a great relationship with the Quartermaines. I know Monica from all my hospital stays, but I doubt she approves of Jason's 'choice'," she said, using air-quotes.

"Don't sell yourself short, Maxie. You're a great catch and any guy would be lucky to have you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I'm a mess, especially now with Spinelli gone. He was my essential person, Johnny."

"So I've heard..." He laughed softly.

Maxie smacked his arm. "Don't you dare laugh at me! I am not in the mood to be laughed at right now. I have music to pick, I have to decide on a casket...and you're not helping at all."

"Okay, sorry. I'll help with whatever you need, Maxie. Just tell me what you want me to do," he offered.

She shook her head. "No, I really should do all of it on my own anyway." Spinelli had been her best friend. She loved him completely and it really should have been her duty to take care of everything.

"There's no way you can handle all of it on your own, Maxie. I know you might want to, but you have to be realistic."

Maxie sighed and nodded. Johnny was right. "Do you have time to help me? I don't want to keep you from something...or someone."

"Is that your way of asking if I'm seeing someone?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, it is. I don't know anything about what's going on outside of these walls lately. I need good gossip," she practically pleaded. "I'm dying here, you have no idea."

"There is a certain someone I've been seeing here and there," he told her, being a little vague.

"Like a booty call type of thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's more than that. I like her. She's..different."

Maxie laughed slightly. "And that means what? Is she ugly, fat, what?"

"Neither of those," he clarified with a small smile.

"Then what? Who is she? Do I know her?" Maxie was dying for some more details.

Johnny was hesitant to tell her. Only a select few people knew about his relationship and he liked it that way. But given what he knew about Maxie, he knew she would be able to keep his secret and maybe even be an ally to him as well.

"It's Olivia Falconeri..." He said softly, not sure what she would think about that.

Maxie was surprised. She didn't know Olivia that well, but she didn't have anything against her. "That's...interesting." Aside from the obvious age difference, they probably weren't all that different.

He laughed softly. "It is, but it's good."

"Well, as long as you're happy I don't think there's anything wrong with you and Olivia. You deserve to be happy, Johnny."

"And so do you," he said. "Are you?"

"Am I what? Happy?" She shook her head and sighed. "Not right now, no. I think maybe I could learn to be happy with Jason and be okay with the whole situation, but it's not like I'm going to be married to Jason forever, right? I can stick it out for as long as I need to."

Johnny sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I don't think that's what Jason would want...or Spinelli. They would both want you to be happy, you know?"

"A few months or a year of living with Jason and pretending to have this great marriage won't kill me. Once Jason is in the clear, I'll be free to do whatever I want. Until then, I'll be okay," she explained.

"I really don't understand this. Jason is responsible for Spinelli's death, Maxie. How can you overlook that?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. At first I was furious, but then...I don't know. I guess it just didn't matter. Spinelli isn't coming back and I just have to deal with that fact."

"But it's Jason's fault that Spinelli isn't coming back. He could have done something to stop all of this," Johnny pointed out.

"I really don't want to hear it, okay? I'm comfortable with how I think and feel right now and I don't want that to change. Just let me live in my own little fantasy world for now."

It was easier for Maxie to look past the details and the truth instead of dealing with them. What Jason had done was unspeakable; she wasn't denying that. But there was nothing that could be done about it now. Having Jason sit in jail for however many years wouldn't bring Spinelli back and it wouldn't make her happy. She knew she would end up feeling guilty for something in the end.

Johnny nodded and sighed. It probably wasn't the healthiest thing emotionally for her to do, but he couldn't change her mind if she didn't want to change it. That was just how Maxie worked.

"Okay, I will. So is there anything you'd like me to do to help while I'm here?" He asked.

Maxie shook her head. "No, I think I can do it on my own. I would like it if you could take me to the funeral if Jason doesn't get out in time."

"Sure, I'd be happy to," he offered with a small smile. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if I need anything else. Thanks, Johnny," she said softly.

They both stood up and Johnny pulled her into a comforting hug.

"We're friends...I'm here for you, okay? I want you to know that. I haven't been a good one in the past and we had some...complications, but that's all over now," he whispered as he held her.

She nodded against his shoulder. "I'll take whatever I can get right now, so thank you. I really mean that." Maxie pulled back and smiled sadly. "Thanks for coming over."

"Anytime," he smiled and kissed her cheek softly before heading out the door.

Maxie sighed and sat back down on the couch, grabbing the list of tasks again. The funeral was fast approaching and she was running out of time. She changed her clothes and wrote down the addresses of a few different places and headed out to run the errands she needed to.

When she made it back to the penthouse later that afternoon, she was tired and had a pounding headache. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out to see Monica waiting at the door with one of the bodyguards.

"Hi, Monica," Maxie said, trying to sound polite. She couldn't hide her surprise very well. "Jason isn't around..." She remembered her ring then and quickly adjusted her purse to cover it.

"So I've heard," she sighed. "I've heard a lot of things and I figured I needed to find out if they were true for myself. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh, no, not at all." The two women waited as the guard opened the door.

"I usually don't have to wait outside," Monica commented.

"Jason gave them orders not to let anyone in while he wasn't around," Maxie explained. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, not too long," she replied as she watched the younger woman set her things down. Monica caught a glimpse of something shiny and sighed softly. "So it is true, isn't it? Am I the last to know?"

Maxie bit her lip and turned around, playing with her rings a little.

"I'm sure he would have told you if he wasn't a little occupied at the moment," Maxie assured her. "And you're certainly not the last to know. In fact, you're probably one of the first. Jason and I have kept all of this pretty quiet."

"When did all of this happen?" Monica asked, a little sadden by the fact that she was so out of the loop.

"We got married a couple days ago at the courthouse. We weren't engaged for all that long beforehand, but we wanted to pledge our love for each other, especially after what happened to Spinelli. Neither of us wanted to hide it any longer; life is too short." That was the answer both her and Jason had rehearsed and she actually liked it. Maxie just hoped that Monica would buy into it better than Mac had.

"This is all just a shock, you know? It's nothing against you, Maxie, it's just none of us expected this." Monica moved over to the couch and sat down.

Maxie joined her and took a seat in the chair, nodding. "That's pretty much the main reaction we've gotten. No one knew that we were even a couple, so of course this seems completely out of the blue."

"I would have never even imagined the two of you together. Again, that's nothing against you, Maxie," she said, feeling like that part needed to be added.

"I get it, really. It's okay, Monica." Maxie smiled a little and crossed her legs. "Jason isn't exactly who I pictured myself to be with either; it just happened. But you of all people must know that Jason isn't really the man he comes off to be. There's so much more to him that you wouldn't expect."

Monica smiled a little and nodded. "That is true. After his accident, it was hard on the entire family to adjust to the fact that we didn't have _our_ Jason anymore. Instead we had this confused, yet confident, strong man who wanted to make his own choices. Not that he didn't before, but it was just different and it was difficult. We had to let go, but I don't think a mother can fully let go."

"Jason loves you, a lot," Maxie pointed out. "He doesn't know how to show it, but he does." She wasn't making that up. Over the months she'd spent at the penthouse with Spinelli, she'd heard him talk briefly about his family. There was a lot of love there, and a lot of remorse in a way.

"Thank you for saying that, Maxie. Maybe I was wrong about you before," she started. "I don't think I ever really knew the real you. I saw the patient, I saw the troubled girl...but I can see now that you've matured. You're still very young, but you've been through more than your fair share of heartache and pain. It seems like we all have in this damn town."

Maxie felt her eyes well up with tears and Monica looked at her confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Maxie quickly shook her head. "No, no. You just have no idea how good it is to not have to hear what a horrible person I am or how I'll never amount to anything. People don't believe in me, you know? It's just really hard, especially now..." She broke down into tears, surprised at how comfortable she felt with Monica. With her own mother God knows where, she had missed having a maternal figure around. "I'm sorry..." She whispered and swore softly under her breath as she wiped at her tears. "I'm having a hard time with Spinelli's death and dealing with everyone and Jason not being here..."

Monica reached over and rubbed Maxie's leg gently. "It's okay, Maxie. You're strong and you're a fighter. I've seen it time and time again with you. This is another bump in the road, another challenge that you're going to overcome, I know it. I've lost more loved ones than I dare to count and I always feel helpless and guilty in a way. But no one said that life was supposed to be easy and simple, Maxie," Monica continued softly. "We all have our own issues to deal with. Some manage to deal with them remarkably well while others take a wrong turn. I want you to be able to come out of this stronger and more vibrant than ever. I want that for my son, too. I want both of you to be happy and fulfilled. Don't focus on what other people have to say. They never want the best for you; they always want you to fail."

The younger woman nodded and managed a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Monica."

Monica's pager went off and she sighed as she looked at it. "That's the hospital." She stood up and Maxie did as well, wiping her eyes in the process.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before; we should have," Maxie said softly.

"It's okay, I understand. Jason has never been too family oriented, at least not with the Quartermaines. Maybe that will change someday," she replied hopefully. "You're welcome at my home anytime."

Maxie smiled and nodded slightly. "And you're welcome here. Maybe we could have dinner or something sometime," she suggested.

It was Monica's time to smile. "I would really like that, thank you."

"Do you think I could get a hug?" Maxie felt stupid for asking, but she needed one. The talk they'd had made Maxie feel so much better.

Monica wasn't used to hugs in her family, but she had never been opposed to them. Now with Alan, AJ, and Emily gone along with a son who rarely showed any emotion, she hardly ever hugged anyone anymore. "Of course, I'd love one."

Maxie closed the gap and the two women hugged each other tightly.

"Welcome to the family," Monica said with a smile.

When they pulled away, Maxie smiled too. "Thanks, I think." Maxie laughed slightly. The Quartermaines were a very unique bunch and she wasn't sure how, if ever, she'd fit in.

"Oh, we're not so bad, you just have to give us a shot."

"Maybe I'll just start with you and ease myself into it. Is that okay?" She asked softly.

Monica smiled a little wider. "That's okay with me."


	14. Chapter 14

Finally some Jason insight for those of you who wanted it. It's not much...because I don't want to give too much away this soon...but it's something. This is also the funeral chapter...kind of sad, so be prepared. It continues into 15 as well which, in my opinion, is much more emotional.

I'm kind of getting behind on my writing lately. I only have the first part of chapter 16 written so there may be a short delay soon but I will try my hardest to crank out some more chapters for you guys. Hope you enjoy and please review! I can't stress enough how much all the reviews mean. They really help to motivate me and I really..REALLY need the motivation right now. Anyway...let me know what you think!

Chapter 14

Jason Morgan never knew an eight-by-ten cell could seem so small. He'd spent countless nights in them before, but his prior experiences now seemed like a walk in the park.

He laid awake at night; his guilty conscious constantly nagging at him. There was so much Maxie didn't know...so much that she would hate him for if she found out. The thought made him sick to his stomach and at one point, he actually threw up in the small metal toilet in his cell.

He didn't have a cell mate. For that, he was thankful. That was one less person he'd have to talk to and deal with. In a way, he wanted himself to suffer and have to deal with the guilt he felt. He was guilty, plain and simple. He deserved the sleepless nights, the agony of his actions.

Jason seriously contemplated admitting everything to the police. They would be thrilled to say the least, and Maxie could go back to living her life. She didn't deserve to be put in the middle of his problems. She'd lost Spinelli, that was more than enough for her to deal with.

In a fit of anger, he pounded the side of his fist against the hard, cement wall of his cell. He swore at the pain it caused, but it made him feel just a fraction better. Jason was furious at himself for everything he'd done. There were so many regrets, so many actions he wished he could take back.

A guard came by as they made their finals rounds before the lights were to be shut off for the night. Finally he would be able to try and get some rest which he knew wouldn't come. But at least he'd have the cover of darkness to sulk.

The lights went off section by section and Jason pulled up the single, gray blanket to cover his chest. He missed her...and that scared him. How dare he miss the woman who he'd completely fucked over? He'd hurt her and he'd used her like the selfish man other's had seen him as.

She was stuck dealing with everything while he was in lockup. She had to come up with all the funeral arrangements on her own and he knew she must have been struggling. Maxie was an incredibly strong and focused woman, but losing Spinelli had done a number on her and Jason was worried that she wouldn't recover.

He'd once promised Spinelli that if anything happened to him, Jason would look out for Maxie. Now, in a sick and twisted way, that was happening. Spinelli was dead and laying in some cold morgue or mortuary because of him. Maxie was alone and sad...so sad. No amount of hugs or comfort would help her. A piece of her had been ripped from her life and Jason was the only one to blame.

-------

Maxie woke the morning of the funeral and felt oddly at ease. Spinelli would be put to rest and she could finally start the healing process. Jason had yet to be released after three days and Maxie wasn't very hopeful that he would make it to Spinelli's funeral.

All the arrangements had been made without him...all the choices and decisions had been made by Maxie. She second-guessed everything, but eventually she became confident in them. Spinelli was going to have a funeral to remember, just like she'd promised him.

Maxie showered and pulled on a robe to go downstairs. The funeral was at two, so she had some time to get ready and try to relax a little. She was planning on speaking, but was still a little nervous about the idea. The last time she'd spoke at a funeral, she'd laid into her mother. She didn't regret it, but she really didn't want a repeat.

There were so many people that disliked Spinelli and made life difficult for him. If she got up there at the podium and saw their faces in the pews, she didn't know how she would react and she certainly wasn't sure what would come out of her mouth.

"Better safe than sorry," she mumbled to herself, thinking about it. Spinelli would want her to speak and she knew that. All she would have to do was think about him and no one else. He would give her the motivation to do anything she needed to.

Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot that had been brewed. Timers were a Godsend, she'd decided. There was really no need to do much of anything yourself anymore and she appreciated that, especially on days like these.

She fixed her coffee to her preferred specifications and sat down at the kitchen table to drink it. Looking across the table at the empty chair, she found herself disappointed. Diane had called her the day before to fill her in on what was happening...which wasn't much. She didn't know if Jason would be released in time for the funeral or if it would be another few days. There was no telling, at least not with the way the PCPD and the general public felt about Jason Morgan.

After finishing her coffee, Maxie made a few phone calls to make sure everything was on schedule with the flowers and all the other arrangements she had made. So far everything had come together without a hiccup.

There was a knock at the door and Maxie groaned. She quickly glanced in a nearby mirror to fix her damp hair before going over to open the door. When she opened it, all she found were the two guards. One was holding a rather large bouquet of flowers and a vase.

"These came for you, Miss. Jones," the one of the right said.

Maxie opened the door wider and let him come in so he could put them down inside on the desk. She thanked him before he went back outside the door, shutting it behind him.

The flowers were gorgeous. They were a mix of all her favorites and they smelled heavenly. A small note was tucked inside and Maxie took it out to read it.

"Just wanted to brighten your day -Johnny"

Maxie smiled and set the note down on the desk before carrying the vase over to the coffee table. She admired them for a few moments before deciding to head upstairs to get ready.

It took her about an hour just to pick out a dress. She'd already gone over her choices the night before and thought she'd made the right one, but of course, she was second-guessing herself. Maxie knew her dress really didn't matter in the whole scheme of things, but she still wanted to look nice.

Once she'd finally made the final decision on her dress, she went into the bathroom to blow-dry and fix her hair. That took her less time because she'd already figured out how she wanted her hair to be done. It was kind of pathetic how much time she'd spent planning ahead of time, but it proved to be worth it.

After doing her hair, she did her makeup and changed her purse. She pulled out her shoes from the closet and headed downstairs. The clock showed noon and she sighed. She had told Johnny to pick her up at 12:15 so she could be there early to make sure everything was okay and have a chance to greet people when they started arriving.

Maxie forced herself to eat a yogurt, knowing that she needed to eat something even though she didn't feel like she could stomach it. It would be a long, emotional day and she needed to keep her strength up.

Johnny arrived right on time and Maxie opened the door to let him in. They hugged for a minute or two before she pulled back and managed a small smile.

"Thanks for sending over the flowers. They're really beautiful, Johnny," she said softly.

He nodded. "No problem. I'm glad you like them. I'm surprised you haven't gotten others."

"Yeah, well...people are probably mad at me for marrying Jason and not telling anyone. I did have a really great talk with Monica, so at least that went over well," she shrugged.

"That's good. Any word on Jason?"

Maxie shook her head. "No. I don't think he'll make it today. I mean, he'd have to change and everything..."

Johnny could tell she was sad about that. She needed Jason to be there by her side through the funeral and even more so by her side during the graveside service.

"Maybe he'll make it. You have to keep up hope, Maxie," he told her reassuringly. "Jason is capable of a lot of things. If he wants something, he'll make it happen, you know that."

Maxie sighed and nodded. "Let's just go..." She grabbed her purse which she'd packed with countless tissues.

They headed down to Johnny's car and he drove them to the church. Maxie was quiet the whole ride and Johnny was concerned about how the rest of the afternoon would go.

He escorted her inside the church and met with the funeral director that was setting everything up for the service. Johnny wandered around, giving Maxie some space and time to do what she needed to do.

People started arriving a little after one and Maxie was there to greet them. She hugged and shook hands, surprised at the wide range of people that showed up. Many of them made a comment on her ring, but few actually went as far as congratulating her on her marriage.

She thanked them, but it didn't matter too much what a random nurse from the hospital thought. The few people she did want some sort of approval from avoided the subject altogether.

Patrick and Robin came to greet her and Maxie paid her cousin a compliment on her dress. Robin complimented her back and they hugged, but there was little conversation. It was the same with multiple other people and by the time the church was nearly filled, Maxie was close to the breaking point.

Johnny checked up on her a few times and she'd lied and said she was doing okay. He knew she was lying but there wasn't much he could do for her. They hugged and she sank against him.

"Thank you for being here, Johnny," she sighed, struggling not to cry. She hated the whole situation more than she wanted to let on.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Maxie," he assured her. "We should get in there...they're ready to start."

As they both pulled away from each other, Johnny could tell that Maxie was hesitant to go into the sanctuary. No one wanted to say goodbye to Spinelli, but it had to be done. Maxie took a deep breath and nodded a few times before finally gathering enough strength.

Johnny placed his hand on the small of her back and started to lead her towards the open doors but turned when a voice called Maxie's name.

Maxie turned as well and breathed an audible sigh of relief. Jason was there. She ran to him and he quickly closed the distance and swept her up into his arms with little effort. Closing his eyes, he held her tightly as her arms wrapped his neck and shoulders.

He felt her break down into tears and he slowly lowered her feet down to the ground, bending slightly. Maxie's hands moved down to his chest and she looked up into his eyes.

"I didn't think you were coming..."

"I didn't think I would make it..."

Jason gently cupped Maxie's face in his large hands and wiped away a few tears with the pad of his thumb. He leaned in slowly, his lips brushing across hers softly. She was so vulnerable; so sad and innocent. Jason needed to kiss her...he had to kiss her.

Her eyes closed and she sighed ever-so-softly and she returned his kiss before he pulled away. She found herself whimpering at the loss of contact.

Johnny watched from just outside the doors of the sanctuary and smiled slightly. He was glad that Jason had made it because he knew Maxie had desperately needed him...for whatever reason. But he was still concerned about the fact that Jason was the one responsible for Spinelli's death and Maxie didn't seem to care. Leaving them alone, he headed inside and took a seat towards the front where a pew had been reserved.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Jason asked softly.

Maxie shook her head. "No," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Jason sighed and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back gently. He let her cry for a few moments before kissing the top of her head and gently moved her away.

"We have to do this, Maxie," he whispered, taking her hand firmly. "You have to be strong, okay? And I'm right here..."

She squeezed his hand and nodded before she grabbed a few tissues out of her purse and cleaned up her face a little. Jason stayed with her while she wiped her tears away and put on a brave face. Hand-in-hand, they walked into the sanctuary and down the aisle with all eyes on them.

It made Maxie a little uncomfortable, but it was to be expected. Only a select few people actually approved of her 'relationship' with Jason and many others didn't really believe it.

They sat down beside Johnny and Jason clasped Maxie's hand tighter as the service began. He was surprised at how well she was holding up and he figured it had a lot to do with the fact that he was there. She clutched onto his hand with both of hers and fought back tears.

It came time for Maxie to speak and Jason rubbed her arm gently as she was introduced. He stood up with her when she stood and she turned back to look at him for a moment. Jason nodded slightly before sitting down again.

"This is hard for me to do," she started softly as she surveyed the crowd. Her eyes landed on Jason and she took a deep breath as he gave her another nod to continue. "My relationship with Spinelli started out of my sister Georgie's death. He was friends with her and he was lost and grieving and wanted to find answers...just like I was. Reluctantly, I teamed up with him and it turned out to be one of the best decisions I've ever made. Spinelli changed my life."

Maxie looked over the crowd again, gaining some strength.

"Slowly, Spinelli and I became friends. It was strange and awkward at first as I'm sure many of you could imagine. With his very...unique way of speaking, it was hard to get used to. I was surprised at how easy it turned out to be though. He made it simple and worthwhile. He believed in me when no one else did. He made me believe in myself..." She took another deep breath, not wanting to cry. Taking a moment, she looked over at the flower-covered casket and smiled sadly. "There was just something about Spinelli that was so uplifting and hopeful. You couldn't help but be transformed when you were around him. I mean, take Jason Morgan for example," she smiled slightly, turning her attention to him. "'Stone Cold,' as Spinelli called him, became his closest friend, as hard as that is to believe. It was amazing to watch them together...they were quite the pair."

The crowd laughed softly before Maxie continued to speak.

"Spinelli prided himself on being a good friend and being trustworthy and supportive. He was all those things to me and to many of you. I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I say that Spinelli is someone who will never be forgotten," she said softly.

Jason sighed and hung his head slightly. He was proud of Maxie. Her eulogy was heartfelt and true and he knew it took a lot for her to get up there and speak. He hated that she had to, however. If it wasn't for him and his choices, Spinelli would have been alive and well. There wouldn't have been a funeral.

"I love you, Spinelli. You will always be my essential person and my best friend," Maxie concluded before stepping down and moving back over to take her seat between her husband and Johnny.

Johnny patted her leg and gave her a small smile. She smiled back sadly before glancing over at Jason, looking for his approval.

He moved his hand over to her thigh, palm up. Slowly, she laced her fingers with his and sighed softly as she turned her attention back to the service.

It continued for about a half hour longer with some readings and closing remarks before everyone stood to leave. Jason and Maxie stood towards the front of the sanctuary, still holding hands. Maxie got countless compliments on her eulogy and she smiled and thanked everyone. She still hadn't shed a tear; something she was surprised about and proud of at the same time.

Monica approached the two of them with a small smile. Maxie hadn't seen her come in earlier, but she was glad to see her. She let go of Jason's hand and hugged her new mother-in-law tightly.

Jason watched, a little confused. The sight made him happy though in a way he couldn't explain.

"Thanks for coming," Maxie said as she pulled back and moved over to Jason's side once more. "I know you didn't know Spinelli that well, but I really appreciate it."

"Spinelli was important to both of you and I wanted to give my support," she explained before looking at Jason. "I would have appreciated a phone call or something about your big news."

He nodded in return. "I know, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, I understand. I would like to give you my blessing, if that matters at all," she told him softly. "I want you to be happy, Jason. I've always wanted that. Maybe this is a new chapter in your life."

Jason smiled ever-so-slightly. "Thank you, Monica. That means a lot to me," he told her honestly.

Maxie rubbed his back softly before gently pushing him towards the woman who raised him. She watched as they hugged and smiled. Maxie hoped that maybe Jason would give Monica and his family another shot. He needed to re-prioritize his life and she figured that now was a good of time as any to do so.

Monica left after another minute or so and Maxie pulled Jason aside, away from the small crowd of people.

"So you talked to Monica..." Jason commented softly.

Maxie nodded. "Yeah and it was really nice, Jason. She's really an amazing woman and she actually accepts this and thinks that we have a shot. I can't say that about anyone else. She loves you, Jason."

He nodded. "I know she does," he said before changing the subject. "You were great up there, Maxie."

She sighed and looked down at the ground. Jason tipped her chin up with his finger gently.

"I mean it. What you said was perfect," he whispered.

Maxie managed a small smile before he pulled her into his arms. It had been too long since he'd seen her, since he'd smelled her. Her petite body fit perfectly against his as he held her.

"I'm so glad you made it..." She whispered, her ear to his chest. It was her favorite place to be, she realized. His arms around her, his heart beating...it was perfect.

Jason didn't respond. He rubbed her back gently and sighed in content...scared that he was already getting in too deep.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the beautiful review, Sarah! It seems like the reviews are getting fewer and fewer as this story goes along and that makes me sad. I'm finding it really hard to write chapter 16 at the moment, so like I said last chapter...expect a delay. I hope I can get my act together and finish it soon for you guys.

Hope all of you are still sticking with me and with this story. I appreciate all of you who have reviewed and given me some great feedback! Enjoy!!

Chapter 15

The final few guests made their way out of the sanctuary, leaving Jason and Maxie alone. They moved over to the front pew and sat down a few feet apart.

"You doing okay?" Jason asked softly.

Maxie nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I don't know how I'll be once we get outside though."

The funeral director had told them it would be about forty-five minutes or so before they would be ready to preform the graveside service. Maxie was glad that she had some time to regroup and try and calm down a little. Having his funeral and graveside service back-to-back would be too much.

"You're doing amazing, Maxie," Jason smiled slightly as he turned his body to face her.

"What about you?" she asked. "Are you doing okay?" She couldn't read his emotions during the service so she wasn't sure how he was feeling. He seemed to be holding up well, but Maxie assumed that was mostly a cover.

Jason shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm okay."

Maxie sighed. She figured that would be his response, but given the circumstances, she didn't push him.

"I was thinking earlier about my mom. I'm not sure why, maybe because I had a chance to talk to Monica and she reminded me of what it was like to have my mom around, I guess. Anyway, I've lost a lot of people...and so have you. Not just from death, but a lot of different reasons. Like my dad who left and my mom...Georgie and I were so upset and lost," Maxie said softly. "I was so much more lost than Georgie was and I hated my mom for all her choices. I still have a lot of anger towards her that I don't think will ever go away, you know?"

Jason nodded. "I can understand that."

She smiled slightly. "I know you can. I think that's why I feel comfortable around you even though everyone thinks I shouldn't. But that doesn't really matter to me, you know? We're stuck and I'm okay with it," she sighed, realizing she was getting off track. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe this new 'relationship' we have could help to kind of straighten out our lives. You have a family that loves you regardless of what you do but you don't really have a relationship with them. I mean, I know what the Quartermaines are like and I certainly don't blame you in the slightest for not wanting to be around them. But what about Jake? You have a son, hell, I technically have a stepchild, now that's a scary thought," Maxie laughed softly.

"I can't be a part of Jake's life. That was decided before he was even born." As much as Jason hated that he couldn't hold his son; couldn't read to him and watch him grow up, he'd made the choice to protect his son.

"But how is that fair, Jason? I know you don't live a life that's suited for a child and I know you don't want people to know that you have a son...I completely understand that," she started to explain.

"Okay, then you know I can't even think about it. It's not a possibility, Maxie," he told her rather harshly, cutting her off.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay, never mind then. I was just trying to make your life a little happier, but I guess you don't want that."

"I don't deserve it, Maxie," Jason commented sadly.

"That's not true, Jason, and you know it." Maxie stood up from the pew and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. "Everyone has made their share of shitty mistakes and choices, but that doesn't make them bad people. I believe that everyone can change. I'm an example of that fact. I was reckless and I was stupid...now I've learned to think before I act and I don't take things for granted."

"The way I've chosen to live my life cannot be changed. No matter how hard I try or what I do, I will always be tied to the mob. That's something I've learned to deal with and have accepted." Jason couldn't count how many times he'd thought about leaving. In the end, however, he felt it would be too much of a sacrifice. It would cause a backlash that he didn't know he would be able to handle, not to mention how it might effect the people he loved most.

"We're never going to agree on this, so I'll just drop it. I don't feel like arguing anyway," she sighed as she started walking down the aisle towards the foyer. As much as she wanted to help Jason, she knew he had to help himself first before anyone could do a damn thing.

Jason let her go and leaned back against the pew, closing his eyes. Maxie was right about a lot of things. It wasn't fair that he couldn't be involved in Jake's life, but he'd made the choice; a choice he believed to be the right one in the end. Even though he regretted it with each passing day, it was still the only reasonable option, at least in his mind.

Maxie wandered around the church trying to kill some time before they'd have to gather for the graveside service. She would have preferred to be talking to Jason, but she was a little mad at him for not even considering what she had to say. It was typical of Jason though, which she was quickly learning. He listened, but that didn't mean he actually let anything into his thick skull.

Making her way outside, she sat down on one of the stone benches and hung her head. She caught a glimpse of her ring in the sun and sighed. It was the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen, but it meant nothing. It was just a prop in their huge lie...a lie she was starting to get too comfortable with.

"Hey, is everything okay?" A voice asked.

Maxie looked up when she heard Lulu's voice and managed a small smile. "Yeah...I thought everyone left."

"They did, but I walked around the cemetery for a little bit," she explained as she walked over to join Maxie on the bench. "I stopped by the Quartermaine crypt and looked around."

"Did you want to stay for the graveside service?" Maxie asked. "I'm sure Spinelli would like you to be there," she added softly. Maxie had never really approved of Lulu's friendship with Spinelli, but Spinelli had cared about Lulu from the very beginning.

Lulu thought about it for a moment before she nodded. "Sure, I can stay." Lulu wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it, but she could tell Maxie needed all the support she could get. She had wanted to be a better friend and Lulu figured it would be a kind gesture.

"Okay, good," Maxie sighed. She had been hoping for that response.

"So...where's your husband?" Lulu asked, curious.

"He's inside. I decided to give him some time alone...not that he hasn't had enough of that lately," she commented with a sigh.

"Did you see all the looks you got when the two of you walked in?" Lulu asked. "That couldn't have been easy to deal with."

Maxie shrugged. "I'm slowly getting used to it, I guess. I mean, Jason and I really haven't been out as a couple much so it's to be expected. Thankfully no one made any comments, at least not that I overheard."

"I'm guessing you told Mac. I noticed he wasn't here..."

"If he had shown up, I would have kicked him out," Maxie said honestly. "Jason and I told him that we were together, but we didn't let on that we were married. Then he decided to arrest Jason for Spinelli's murder and then I sprung it on him. Let's just say that he didn't take it well."

"My dad would probably be thrilled if I shacked up with a mobster. But then again, my dad isn't exactly normal," she laughed softly.

"Mac has been an amazing father to me, but there are just some things he'd never accept. Me being involved with Jason is high on the list."

"Are you going to try and change his mind?" Lulu asked, curious. It would be an extremely difficult task; she understood that. She'd had a hard time trying to convince her family about Johnny and he wasn't half as bad as Jason.

Maxie shook her head. "No, I'm not going to try. If it happens, I'll be surprised and happy, but I'm not going to go out of my way to make him see something that he doesn't want to, you know? I'm happy with Jason and that means more to me than Mac's approval."

"It's really hard to imagine you with Jason, Maxie. You two are so different," she commented.

"Not really. It's actually easier to be with him than anyone else. It's hard to explain..."

"You love him. Love doesn't need an explanation," Lulu pointed out.

Maxie smiled a little. "That's true, definitely. Jason and I are the only ones that get it and that's okay with me."

"It's good that you have someone during all of this."

"Yeah, Jason helps a lot. Even though this should be a happy time in our relationship, I'm really grateful to have him by my side."

"Speaking of your husband..." Lulu started, watching as Jason came out of the church in search of a certain young blond.

Maxie turned and caught Jason's eye. She smiled sadly for a moment before hanging her head. She was still a little upset over their 'discussion' earlier and didn't want to deal with any of it.

"Can I borrow Maxie for a second?" Jason asked, looking at Lulu.

The young woman nodded and got up from the bench, brushing off the back of her dress. "Sure, I need to make a couple calls for work anyway."

Once Lulu left, Jason took her spot on the bench.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. There's just things that are set in place and I've adjusted to them," he explained softly.

"It's okay, Jason. I understand and I really don't want to talk about it anymore, all right? It's your life and you can choose to live it how you want," she replied. "It doesn't involve me and I had no right butting in."

Jason sighed softly and leaned back slightly against the back of the bench. He brought his arm up as well, gently brushing his fingers against Maxie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Maxie."

She sighed and shook her head. "Haven't I told you I don't want any more apologies?"

"I just need you to know that," he told her softly. There were so many things he wished he could have cleared up for her, but he knew no good would come from it.

Maxie lifted her head, nodding. "Okay."

He squeezed her shoulder gently before bringing his arm back down to his side. "It's about time for the graveside service. Are you ready?"

"Not at all, but I'll be okay. It has to be done...so I'll get through it."

Jason stood up from the bench and extended his hand to Maxie. She took it gingerly and stood up as well before the two of them headed onto the cemetery grounds. When they reached Spinelli's burial site, Maxie squeezed Jason's hand tighter.

The service was short and to the point. There were a few more readings and blessings before they were given a chance to say a few words. Lulu opted to go first.

"There are so many things I could say right now, but none of them seem like they would do you justice. You were an amazing friend and you stood by me through a lot of things when I really didn't deserve it. I'm so grateful to have known you, Spinelli. I hope you'll provide everyone in Heaven with as much joy and laughter as you did here on Earth. Rest in peace, Spinelli. I'll miss you forever."

Tears were freely flowing down Maxie's face by the time Lulu was done speaking. She watched as Lulu placed a single yellow rose on top of Spinelli's casket.

Jason noticed how upset Maxie was and he tried his best to maintain his role as the supportive husband. He was finding it hard as Maxie started to speak.

Before she could even utter a word, she started shaking. Jason squeezed her hand and reached across his body to rub her arm gently. She took a deep breath, calming herself down enough to start.

"I told myself I wasn't going to do this. I was going to be strong for you, but I'm just not ready to say goodbye to you, Spinelli," she cried softly. "You changed my life and you made me a better person. No one has been able to do that, so you should really be proud of yourself." Maxie laughed a little a wiped at her eyes with her free hand.

"There's so much that I wanted to say to you and do with you. We had so much ahead of us, but now that's all gone. I wish it was me inside of there, not you. You didn't deserve this. You were such a good person and I'm...I'm just not. It isn't fair for me to be standing here, looking at your casket in a hole in the ground. It is not supposed to be like this!"

Jason looked down and away, his heart physically aching from her words.

"But I can't change what's happened. You're gone and you're never coming back to me. I know one day I'll be able to find the strength to move on and be the person you believed me to be. I can't thank you enough for believing in me like no one else has ever done. You will forever be in my heart and I will never forget you for as long as I live. I love you, Spinelli."

She slowly pulled her hand from Jason's and took another rose from the small bundle and knelt down to gently place it on Spinelli's casket. Maxie whispered another 'I love you' before standing up and trying her hardest not to break down into sobs.

She walked into Jason's arms, letting him console her just for a moment before getting her bearings. Moving back to his side, she wiped her eyes and waited for Jason to speak and say his goodbyes.

Maxie watched as Jason took a few slow, deep breaths. It was the first time she'd seen him visibly upset over Spinelli and it broke her heart.

She reached over and gently ran her hand up and down his back before resting it on his lower back as a sign of support. It seemed to help him just a little.

"I had vowed to protect you and take care of you the moment I let you into my life," Jason started. "I didn't think you'd last long in my world, but you proved me wrong. You were dedicated and supportive and I couldn't have asked for a better friend..." His voice trailed off as tears stung his eyes. "I failed you in the end, Spinelli. I know you wouldn't want me to think that and I'm trying...I'm trying Spinelli. You've made such a difference in my life and I can't even express how grateful I am for you and what you've done for me."

Maxie moved closer to his side and hugged him tightly with one arm. He wrapped his arm around her as well, drawing support from her to continue.

"You've caused me more headaches than I can count, but the memories you've given me...those will last forever. The penthouse is lonely without you around. I miss the smell of barbecue chips and empty bottles of orange soda more than I ever thought I would. But most of all, I'll miss you, Spinelli."

Jason took a deep breath before taking his turn to place a rose on Spinelli's casket. When he stood up, there were tears in his eyes which only made Maxie cry harder.

Some more passages were read as the trio watched Spinelli's casket being lowered into the ground. Maxie sobbed softly as the dirt was slowly piled on and found it hard to watch what was happening. She turned towards Jason who had his head hung. He couldn't watch either.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as they both turned away from the sight. Jason held Maxie as she sobbed, his own tears making trails down his cheeks. They stayed like that...crying together until it was all over.

Both Jason and Maxie reluctantly turned around and looked at the fresh mound of dirt covering Spinelli's grave.

"Take me home," Maxie whispered, feeling sick to her stomach.

Jason nodded and cupped her shoulder as he turned her around and led her away from the grave site. Lulu had already left a few minutes before.

It was silent on the walk to the car and on the ride home. Maxie had stopped crying and was staring straight forward. Jason had no clue what to say to her. He knew nothing he could say would help her anyway. After all, he was the one who had put them in that position in the first place. He was responsible for her grief and it was already eating him up inside.


	16. Chapter 16

First off, I am SO sorry for the wait. I just couldn't get this chapter to come together at all for some reason. There shouldn't be as long of a wait for the next update. I'll shoot for Tuesday, but we'll see how that goes.

Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are fantastic! There's been a few new ones who've come out of the woodwork so a BIG thank you to you guys. It makes me very happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story. It's going to get somewhat happier in the future, then it will take a turn for the worst haha...enjoy and as always, let me know what you think!

Chapter 16

Jason unlocked the door to the penthouse and let Maxie inside first. She immediately went upstairs to change out of her dress and Jason followed suit.

When he got to his bedroom, he noticed his bed was unmade and the sheets were tangled like someone had slept there. He sighed softly at the thought of Maxie in his bed. Before when she'd crawled into bed with him, he realized he liked it more than he should have. It was dangerous to start something like that; to start wanting it.

Jason told himself then that they would only share a bed if it was absolutely necessary. He didn't want to feel comfortable in that situation because he knew nothing good come could of it. Maxie was hurting; as was he. But she more than anyone was vulnerable and Jason didn't want to end up taking advantage of a situation if one were to arise.

He took off his jacket and laid it down on the bed before he started to unbutton his dress shirt. He was grateful to Max for getting him his suit on such short notice. Jason knew Maxie wouldn't be happy if he showed up to the funeral in a t-shirt and jeans and the last thing he wanted to do was add even more to her unhappiness.

"I was going to change the sheets and make the bed again...but I forgot," a soft voice said from the doorway.

Jason turned around slightly, his hands stopping on the second to last button of his shirt. "It's okay."

"I was just so tired, but I couldn't sleep," she started to explain. "I remembered sleeping good there before, so I figured I'd try it again."

"Did it work?" Jason asked, curious.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, it did." Maxie leaned against the door jamb and sighed as she looked down at the floor. "I'm going to bed..."

Jason glanced over at the clock beside his bed. It was still afternoon. He thought about making a comment, but he figured rest couldn't hurt the situation any. He nodded. "Okay. Let me know if you need anything," he offered softly.

Maxie nodded again slightly before she turned on her heel and headed down the hall again to her bedroom. She passed the 'regrettably pink room' and stopped for a moment. The door had been closed since the last time she'd been in there and she was too upset to open it again. Sighing, she continued to her bedroom and shut the door softly behind her.

She didn't want to cry. She had told herself on the car ride home that she was done. She wanted to be strong and resilient like Spinelli would want and expect her to be.

Laying down, she hugged a decorative pillow to her chest and closed her eyes. The tears came quickly and there was little she could do to stop them.

Back in his room, Jason could hear her sobs. He took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face. He was tempted to go to her, offer to hold her and comfort her...but he wanted that more for himself. Jason felt better when he held Maxie in his arms. At least then he was able to take some of her pain away, even if it was only for a second.

Jason finally finished changing into a pair of old jeans and the standard gray t-shirt before he headed downstairs. Maxie's sobs could still be heard, but Jason noted that they had gotten quieter. He got a glass of water from the sink in the kitchen and took a look in the fridge to see if there was anything to work with to make dinner. He wasn't that hungry and he figured Maxie probably wouldn't be either, but they both needed to eat.

There wasn't much. Maxie obviously hadn't been to the store and he immediately worried that she wasn't eating. He hoped he was just overreacting, but he really was concerned. She was a tiny girl already and he knew she couldn't afford to lose much more weight.

He found some sandwich fixings and pulled them out. They'd talked before about what they liked on her sandwiches and he couldn't remember what she had said. Jason figured it had to be something difficult because after all, everything about Maxie Jones had to be somewhat difficult.

Sighing, he fixed a pretty blah sandwich and decided it would have to do. At least then she would get some protein in her...if she ate it anyway. He got her a glass of water as well before he took a deep breath and headed upstairs with her plate.

Jason got to her door and paused for a moment. She was still crying. That sound was already becoming on he hated more than anything.

"Maxie?" He asked softly, not having a free hand to knock with.

He heard some sniffles and then a few seconds of silence. She didn't respond.

"I made you something to eat if you're hungry." He told her. "I'll leave it out here, okay?" He added softly before he bent down to put the plate and glass on the floor.

As he was standing up, the door opened. Maxie looked down at the plate and managed a small smile.

"Thank you...I haven't eaten much lately," she said softly.

Jason nodded. "That's what I figured." He bent down again and picked it up before holding the plate out to her.

She took it from him and sniffled a little. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running a little as well. Jason figured most men would have found the sight to be off-putting, but Jason thought Maxie looked beautiful. He liked the fact that she had a soft, emotional side to contrast her sometimes brash exterior. It was a good combination.

He hated to see her crying though. He found no satisfaction in it and he hated himself for being the reason she was so upset. Jason felt as if he was constantly repeating that to himself. He was to blame...and he had to deal with it. But not only did he have to deal with it, Maxie did. She had to suffer because of the choices he'd made and she was completely in the dark.

"If you want anything else, just let me know," he offered, his voice quiet.

Maxie nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Jason nodded slightly and turned to leave before Maxie reached out and grabbed his arm gently.

"Thank you for today...for being there...and for what you said. It meant a lot to me, Jason."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I needed to be there," he told her simply.

"What happened with your case? Are you still the main suspect?" Maxie knew he had to have been. After all, there was no one else.

"Diane managed to get me released in time to go to the funeral, but I'll probably have to go back. This is far from over." He sighed, looking down at her hand that was still resting on his forearm.

She retracted it slowly and nodded. "I was thinking maybe you could invite Monica over for dinner tomorrow. She wants to get together with us...if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine. I haven't spent a lot of time with her lately so I think that would be good," he told her softly. "I'm glad that she's being good to you." Jason was worried about how everyone would react to their marriage. So far all the reactions had been on the bad side, so Jason was grateful that the woman who'd raised him was accepting of Maxie. He knew Maxie needed that acceptance much more than he did.

Maxie shrugged. "Why wouldn't she? I'm not so bad, am I?" It seemed like everyone in town thought so, especially since she'd decided to marry Jason. Jason was obviously much worse than she, but for some reason, Maxie felt like she was the one that wasn't good enough for Jason in some people's eyes.

"No, you're not. Any man would be lucky to be married to you, Maxie." He told her honestly.

She sighed softly. If only she was married to someone who actually wanted to be with her...who actually loved and cared for her. She'd never wanted to be married. Maxie didn't believe in marriage and planned on being perfectly content without some binding legal document. But that wasn't how things worked out.

"Thanks again for the sandwich, Jason," Maxie smiled slightly. She didn't want to think about her sham of a marriage anymore.

Jason nodded as he folded his hands together like he did often. He was always so anxious...so uptight. Maxie wished he would just let go once in a while and actually allow himself to feel something. It would make Maxie more comfortable with the fact that she wanted to cry every single second of the day.

"I saw in the cable listings that there's a special on someone named Christian Lou-something. I thought you might be interested. It was about shoes, I think."

"Louboutin?" Maxie smiled slightly, not surprised that Jason didn't want to attempt the last name. "Okay, thanks."

Jason nodded before he headed back downstairs. He grabbed his plate and glass from the kitchen before he sat down in the living room, hoping Maxie would join him. His mission was to try and entertain her somewhat and keep her mind off Spinelli's death as best he could. He had a feeling a television special about shoes would do the trick.

He turned his head when he heard Maxie come down the stairs. She carried her plate with the half-eaten sandwich and sat down on the couch beside Jason with a soft sigh. Jason reached for the remote and turned up the volume a little as the show started.

They watched it in silence, but Jason didn't pay much attention to what was happening on the screen. All it showed were pairs and pairs of high heels and that wasn't exactly something he was interested in. He noticed Maxie get especially excited about a certain pair that flashed across the screen and Jason took note of what they looked like.

The show ended and Maxie smiled a little, glad that she was able to find some joy that night. She looked over at Jason and found him sleeping. He looked sad as he slept and Maxie sighed. Jason was hurting so badly and even though he was to blame for Spinelli's death, Maxie felt sorry for him. She knew no one else would be able to understand her reasoning, but she didn't care. Jason may have killed Spinelli, but that didn't mean he didn't kill a little of himself in the process too.

She carefully got off the couch and grabbed the nearby blanket before she gently covered him up with it. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. Maxie leaned down and kissed his cheek softly, letting her lips linger for a few seconds before she turned off the TV and headed upstairs.

Quietly, she shut the door to her bedroom and walked over to the draw that held her journal. She opened the draw slowly and pulled out the journal and grabbed a pen off the desk before she crawled into bed.

-------

_Today we said our goodbyes and buried you, Spinelli. The best friend I've ever had is in the ground. It's final. Maybe I will be able to try and move on now, but the thought alone scares me. Moving on would mean forgetting you in some ways and I refuse to do that. You don't deserve to be forgotten by anyone._

_It's so strange to be without you, Spinelli. As the days go by, I get more and more lost and confused. I'm alone and I'm afraid. The future terrifies me, especially because I don't know what it holds. I no longer have a job; I no longer have a best friend._

_Lulu is trying, she really is. So is Johnny, but no one could ever replace you. It is comforting to know that they are trying to help me, but I'd rather they didn't have to. Part of me would prefer them to leave me the hell alone. They don't understand...they just can't get it, you know?_

_I see how Johnny looks at me like I'm crazy sometimes. He doesn't understand how I can even be in the same room with Jason after what he did. Honestly I don't even know how I've managed to sort of...tolerate what he's done. By no means have I accepted it or forgave him, but in some strange, incomprehensible way, I don't have any hatred towards him._

_Maybe that's completely ridiculous, but it's how I feel. I know in my heart that Jason is suffering and even though he doesn't let it out, I know it's killing him._

_I shouldn't even be sad that Jason is sad, but I am. We only have each other now, Spinelli. You're gone and you've left the two of us alone. I should be grateful that Jason takes care of me and protects me, but then again, it all goes back to the fact that he's to blame for all of this._

_Why can't my brain just be logical and hate Jason with all my heart? Why can't I see what everyone else sees? Why do I have to feel like somehow Jason is the victim?_

_It's so wrong, I know...but I can't help it. I see him hurting and I know I shouldn't give a damn. He brought all of this on himself and he deserves to feel like shit for what he did. He deserves a hell of a lot more._

_I'm scared, Spinelli. Jason could end up going to jail anyway, even despite our marriage that both of us thought would keep him out of the big house. I'm trying not to lose hope, you know? I have to keep having faith in Diane and be confident that Jason won't be taken away from me._

-------

Maxie reread that last line after she wrote it, a little shocked that she had written such a phrase. 'That Jason won't be taken away from me'... where did that come from?

She shook her head and shut the journal before getting off the bed to put it away. Maxie was already attached to Jason. Jason made her feel safe. After all she'd been through in her life, her parents leaving, Jesse, Georgie, Coop, and Spinelli dying...then all the drama with Lucky and Logan and Johnny, she wanted something simple. She wanted someone to be there and be her rock. She wanted someone to not leave her for once in her life.

Maxie looked at the clock and saw it was getting pretty late, but she wasn't tired. She knew she probably needed to sleep, but she was scared of the nightmares that would surely come. They'd come every night since she'd witnessed Spinelli's murder. Most of the time she was able to calm herself somewhat, but nothing had worked as good as the night she crawled into bed with Jason.

She knew that couldn't be a recurring thing, though. She'd even told Jason it wouldn't be. Maxie needed to be strong for herself and try her hardest to work through her nightmares and her emotions by herself the best she could. She knew it would be hard, but it was worth it. She knew she would feel better in the end.

Maxie left the bedroom and headed to the nearby bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She noticed Jason's bedroom was empty so she figured he was still asleep on the couch. Maxie was jealous that Jason could sleep, but then again, Jason was a killer for a living. He didn't exactly have a normal conscience or emotions like the rest of the world.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face, going through her normal routine. Normalcy felt really good to Maxie. In some ways it helped her cope with everything else that was going on. When she was done, she headed to bed and crawled in.

Jason woke up and noticed he was on the couch. He sighed and slowly pushed the blanket that he'd been covered with and got up before heading upstairs to sleep in his bed. He noticed Maxie's lights were out and he hoped that she was sleeping.

He went to his bedroom where he noticed his messy sheets again. A small smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he changed into some sweats and a wife-beater tank top before crawling into the unruly bed.

It smelled like her. He took in long, deep breath and sighed.

Sleep didn't come that night for him. He was worried about having to go back into custody and his guilt was taking a toll. Every time he thought about Maxie, he felt worse about the situation. Especially now that the situation was so final, it seemed to be even more difficult to handle. Spinelli was in the ground and both he and Maxie had said their goodbyes. Jason had to live with his choice.

A scream pulled him from his thoughts and he quickly sprung out of bed. He got to Maxie in seconds and carefully approached her. She was sobbing, her body visibly shaking under the covers.

Jason gently crawled onto the bed and spooned against her, his strong arms cradling her body against him. Her sobs immediately calmed as he held her and comforted her in a way no one else could. He brushed her hair back gently from her tear-soaked face without saying a word.

After a few moments, Maxie had stopped shaking and her tears had slowed. She rolled over under the blankets, her forehead resting against Jason's broad chest. Her hand slid out from under the covers and brushed against his chest before moving up to his shoulder and down the side of his muscular arm.

She sighed and slowly retracted her hand. Jason caught it and gently held on as he brought their hands up to his chest beside her head. Maxie pulled her head away, looking up into Jason's eyes. There wasn't much light coming in through the window, but it was just enough that she could see the emotion in them.

Slowly, she shifted her body up in the bed and Jason started to pull away.

"Stay." Maxie whispered, tightening her grip on his hand.

Jason stilled and Maxie moved her free hand from under the covers and up to Jason's cheek. She ran her fingers against the skin rough with stubble before her lips found his.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I'm like 2 hours (my time) behind on my promise, but I think that's still pretty good. I changed my mind at the last minute about the direction of this chapter so that threw me off a little.

Oh well, enough of my excuses. I'll try and get some more written soon and hopefully...hopefully get back into my routine of updating every couple of days. I'm not promising anything though.

As always, a BIG thank you to everyone who reads and those who review as well. It's so nice to see what everything thinks about the story. A lot of you even speculate on things that have never crossed my mind, so I enjoy that a lot. You've certainly given me things to think about.

Blah blah blah...on to the story! Enjoy you guys and please review if you can!! Oh and sorry if some things get repeated or I mess up my facts somehow. I'm tired and I honestly cannot remember what goes on from chapter to chapter sometimes. I had meant to keep an outline, but I'm sure most of you know how that goes.

Chapter 17

The moment Jason felt Maxie's soft lips against his, he knew he was in trouble. They had kissed before, but those times couldn't compare in the slightest. He was painfully aware of the pull she had on him and the fact that he hadn't had sex in far too long wasn't helping anything.

Maxie's lips parted ever-so-slightly, giving Jason the opportunity to slip her just a hint of tongue. She elicited a soft, welcoming moan that sent chills down Jason's spine.

It was too much too soon; both of them realized that and in an instant, they both pulled back. Jason swore under his breath and Maxie quickly looked away. There was no denying the fact that there was some serious sexual chemistry, but they also couldn't ignore that they had just buried Spinelli hours earlier.

They were both disgusted in themselves. Jason was even more so, especially since he was sporting an annoyingly stubborn erection that wouldn't go away. She'd felt it too, she had to have. Even the barrier the blankets provided wouldn't have been enough. He wasn't embarrassed. It was a perfectly natural reaction, he knew that. But the timing...the timing wasn't appropriate. He felt like a fool and he felt oddly dirty. Maxie was young and vulnerable and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow taking advantage of her and the situation.

"I'm sorry," Maxie whispered, scooting over in the bed slightly to make sure there was no more contact between the two of them. "I...I shouldn't have done that." But she wanted to. Kissing Jason made her feel wanted and sexy. She was even a little empowered when she felt the unmistakable bulge against her stomach. He had wanted her too, but it was clear that acting on whatever feelings there might be would end up a mistake.

"You...you don't have to apologize," Jason said softly, his body still defying him. "You're confused, we both are." He figured that was a decent enough explanation to tell himself.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of am," she sighed. "I should get some sleep." Maxie didn't want Jason to leave, but she knew there wasn't a very good chance of him staying after what had happened. "Thank you, Jason," she added before she rolled over and closed her eyes again.

Jason took that as his clue to leave. He rolled over slightly and sat up before he planted his feet on the ground and stood up. Thankful for the cover of darkness, he slipped out of her room and shut the door behind him.

He looked down at the front of his sweats and shook his head. He was getting to the point of being pathetic and it was starting to anger him. There was a time when he had a healthy amount of sex. Those were distant memories, however, and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to change that.

Jason continued to his bedroom and laid down again. His body had finally returned to a much less painful state, but he knew sleep wouldn't come easily the rest of the night. He wanted sex. He wanted to feel her body clench around him...

"Fuck," he groaned, slamming his fist down into the bed beside him. He had to find a way to stop thinking about it or Maxie would end up driving him crazy. His only real hope was to be thrown in jail again which he was almost certain would happen.

Diane had done her best to get him out for Spinelli's funeral, but he had a suspicion that it wasn't for good. There was still the mystery witness to contend with and the fact that Mac Scorpio was still furious about Jason being with his daughter. But Jason understood completely. The life he led was not suitable for a girl like Maxie. She tried to be strong and independent, and she was, but she was still vulnerable and innocent at heart.

He was slowly corrupting her. Jason was trying to keep her at a distance, but it wasn't doing much good. By shooting Spinelli in front of her, he had involved her in a way he had never meant to. And then somehow convincing her to marry him to save him...Jason knew that should have never been an option.

Maxie didn't seem to have a problem with it and that worried Jason even more. She was getting reckless and she wasn't thinking about her decisions. Jason had practically forced her to agree to marrying him. He and Diane prayed on her emotions and her feelings about Spinelli to make her do it. Jason knew she would have done anything for Spinelli, including completely irrational things like marrying him.

She was far too good and kind. She didn't think that of herself, but the selfless act she did only proved that more. Maxie was willing to risk practically everything to save Jason even after everything he had done. Jason feared she would regret it in time. He knew she should.

Maxie was going to get hurt one way or another. He didn't want it to happen, but it was inevitable. Every woman he got involved with got hurt. Some physically, but all emotionally. Jason knew Spinelli would be disappointed in him if he didn't take care of Maxie and protect her...but there was only so much he could do.

Jason opened his eyes, surprised that it was light out already. He'd gotten sleep after all.

He got out of bed and took a quick shower before getting dressed in the usual jeans and t-shirt before heading down the hall. He noticed the guest room door was open and he got a little nervous as he went down the stairs. Jason didn't know how Maxie would act after what had happened the night before, but he was even more worried about how he would act.

He found her in the kitchen sitting at the table. There was a cookbook open in front of her and she seemed upset over something.

Maxie noticed Jason come in and sighed. "All of these are way too complicated, there's no way I could make them." She shut the cookbook and put her head down on the table.

Jason moved over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee before joining her at the table.

"You don't have to cook, Maxie. We can get takeout," he told her, not really understanding what the big deal was.

"No, we can't get takeout," Maxie said, her voice muffled. "How am I supposed to impress Monica if we get takeout?"

Jason sighed. He'd forgotten about all of that. He understood that she wanted to make a good impression to gain Monica's acceptance, but he didn't think Monica would care about the food. It wasn't like Monica cooked herself; the Quartermaines had a chef.

"She won't care what you make." Jason reached over and rubbed her back gently for a moment. "Whatever you make, if you choose to make anything, won't change her mind about you, okay? You don't have to worry about it."

Maxie lifted her head and sat back in the chair. She shook her head again and sighed. "You don't get it, Jason."

"No, apparently not."

"I just need to find something I can make that I can't screw up." Maxie got up from the table and picked another cookbook from the shelf. She flipped through it and sighed before putting it back. "I just need to go get a kids one or something."

Jason was about to give her some words of encouragement before a knock on the door interrupted him. He headed for the door and opened it, sighing softly as Diane walked in. He knew it couldn't be good.

"I hope you've had a nice break from the legal system, but be prepared to end up back in the slammer at any time." Diane wasn't one to sugarcoat things. Jason knew what was coming, so there really was no need. "How's Maxie?"

"She's...dealing," Jason said softly, not sure what else to say. "When will I have to go back? We were planning on having Monica over for dinner tonight."

"Well, I'm sure I could push it until later tonight. I still have a few favors to collect anyway so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that. Maxie's worried about dinner and everything already, I don't want to make it any worse," he explained. "I don't want her to be alone here."

Diane sighed and nodded. "I can understand that, Jason, but you need to be aware of the fact that this is far from over. If the PCPD has it their way, you will be back in jail as soon as possible. I, of course, will try and make sure I get them to hold off for as long as they can but I can't guarantee anything at the moment. However, I can guarantee that you'll be spending at least a couple more nights away from home. You may want to prepare Maxie for that. I'm sure this can't be easy on her."

She didn't know much about the current situation, but she had witnessed the two of them together the day before at Spinelli's funeral. She saw how protective Jason was of his new bride and how Maxie seemed to need his presence.

Jason nodded slowly. "Maybe I can get someone to stay with her, but she'd probably be against it." He knew the response he'd get. 'I don't need a babysitter, Jason.' And she didn't, he knew that. But that didn't mean he wasn't concerned about leaving her alone again.

"Well, I need to get back to the office. I'm sure everything will work out with Maxie at some point. Just give her time, Jason. Give her lots of time and support. That's what she needs."

"I know," he said softly. "I'm trying."

"That's all anyone can ask of you." Diane commented as she headed for the door. "I will let you know if I hear anything. You might want to stay close to home as well. We don't want to make matters worse by having the PCPD thinking you're a flight risk."

"Okay," Jason said simply before opening the door for Diane. "Thank you for everything. I know you're trying."

"It's what I'm paid for...quite handsomely I might add," she smiled. "Take care and tell Maxie I say 'hello,' please."

"I'll do that."

She left the penthouse and Jason closed the door behind her before going back into the kitchen. Maxie was in the same place he'd left her, but there were more cookbooks out now. He was a little afraid to ask if she'd found something.

"Monica isn't too big on red meat, if that makes a difference." Jason was a red meat kind of guy himself, but he didn't mind having chicken or fish once in a while.

"That would have been nice to know before," she sighed and reached over the table to shut one of the books. "That recipe is out of the question then."

"Maybe you should just take a break for a while, you know? There's still plenty of time," he told her as he pulled a chair out and sat down at the cookbook-covered table. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Maxie dreaded that phrase. It was never about anything good. Sighing, she sat down and crossed her legs. "Okay, what is it?"

"Diane only got me out for a short amount of time. She thinks they'll be taking me back later today."

She stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and picking up one of the heavier cookbooks. "Are you telling me that I could be stressing out about making dinner for your mother when dinner might not even happen?"

"I told Diane about our plans and she's going to see what she can do."

Apparently Maxie wasn't pleased with that answer. She stood up slightly and whacked Jason on the shoulder with a loud thud. She was glad she had grabbed the cookbook she did; but Jason wasn't.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder slightly.

"Are you kidding me? How could you let me freak out over dinner, Jason? You had to have known but you decided to just not tell me?" She smacked him again, slightly harder that time.

He stood up from the chair and grabbed the cookbook out of her hands. Jason gently tossed it onto the table with the others.

"That is so cruel of you, Jason. I was trying to plan something nice for Monica and for you..." She shook her head and looked down at the floor as tears flooded her eyes. She cried so easily since Spinelli's death.

Jason sighed and brought his hand up to Maxie's face. He gently brushed his fingers across her cheek before tilting her chin up.

"You'll have the chance soon, I'm sure. I just don't think it can be tonight," he explained.

"How long are you going to be gone for this time?" Maxie asked softly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It could be for a couple days, or it could be weeks. I don't know what they're planning, but I should get a trial soon, I think. Maybe Diane can arrange for me to stay at home somehow, but I doubt it." He'd gone through all of it before. He hated the process, but sometimes there wasn't a way around it. "I know you'll be okay," he told her confidently, his hand moving down to cup her shoulder. "You could have someone come stay with you if you want."

"I don't need a babysitter, Jason."

Jason cracked a small smile. "I know you don't. I just don't want you to get too lonely, that's all."

"I've been lonely for a good chunk of my life. I can handle it," she assured him. "You don't have to worry about me."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder gently before letting go. "I need to run a few errands while I have time."

Maxie nodded. "Okay, that's fine."

"You can call me if you need me and the guards are right outside."

"Yes, I know. I'll be fine." She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned in, kissing Jason on the cheek softly before she left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Jason stood in the kitchen for a few moments before he headed out to run the errands he needed to.

Maxie worked on organizing some of her clothes to give her something to do while Jason was gone. Thankfully there was a knock on the door and Maxie hoped it was someone who could provide her with a distraction.

She headed downstairs quickly and opened the door, smiling when she say Robin and baby Emma in the stroller. Maxie wasn't really sure of Robin's stance on her new 'relationship' with Jason, but it was nice to see her nonetheless.

"Hey. I thought maybe you'd like to have Emma's company for a few hours. Judy had a family thing she had to take care of and I need to go into work for a little bit. If it's too much trouble I can find someone else or just take Emma with me to the hospital."

"No, no. I'd love Emma's company." Maxie smiled, ushering the two of them inside. "She'd be a perfect distraction."

"Okay, well I don't have much time to chat right now, but all her things are in the diaper bag. You know what to do."

Maxie nodded even though it wasn't exactly true. She knew the basics, but she figured that was good enough.

"I'll be back in just a few hours," Robin assured her.

"That's fine, Robin. I didn't have other plans for today."

"Maybe when I come back later we could have a talk," she suggested. "There's a lot I'm curious about."

Maxie knew exactly what she was referring to. "Of course. Join the club." She laughed softly and picked Emma up from her stroller. "We'll be fine. See you later."

Robin gave Emma a kiss on the head before heading out the door. Maxie moved over to the couch and sat down, hugging Emma to her chest.

"You really are just what I needed, Emma. How is it that cute babies like you make everything seem so much better?"

Emma babbled a response that made Maxie smile.

Jason walked in the door about an hour later and couldn't help by smile when he saw Maxie on the couch holding Emma. It was a beautiful sight and he could tell Maxie was genuinely happy for a change.

"We have a guest," she smiled at him and straightened out Emma's outfit. "Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded slightly and took off his jacket before moving over to the couch and sitting down beside Maxie. She handed Emma over, still smiling. Emma immediately warmed up to Jason and smiled as she started to babble again.

"She likes you," Maxie commented as she rested her head on the back of the couch, her body turned slightly towards Jason's. She ran her hand over Emma's head gently before she locked eyes with Jason.

For just a moment, the situation felt perfect and right. Jason was meant to be a father and Maxie, well, she was still on the border. But seeing Emma in Jason's arms had her completely rethinking her stance.


	18. Chapter 18

Again, I am SO sorry for the delay. I never meant to get so far behind but hopefully I'll have more time to devote to the story in the coming weeks. As always I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to read and/or review...It means so much to me. I really love this story and I hope I'm not letting anyone down. I decided to add Michael to the storyline so I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! :) I'll try and get the next chapter out mid-week...fingers crossed.

Chapter 18

The door opened a while later and Robin walked in, smiling when she saw her daughter with Jason and Maxie on the couch. It was a strange sight in many ways, given she had never really seen Jason and Maxie together as a couple. It was still new and hard to adjust to, but she didn't see anything that wrong with it. After all, she had been involved with Jason herself. It would have been hypocritical of her to say it was wrong for them to be together.

But marriage? That was something she was still confused about.

"Hi, Robin," Maxie smiled and sat up a little. "Emma was excellent; she didn't fuss at all."

"Jason does have the touch with babies," she commented, smiling back as she sat down in the chair and watched them.

Jason shifted his position slightly and wrapped his free arm around Maxie for show. He was starting to be very careful and comfortable with his actions around Maxie. They needed to be convincing, especially around the people who knew them best.

Maxie smiled slightly and cuddled up to him as she looked down at Emma who was playing with her favorite stuffed animal.

"So tell me about all of this," Robin interrupted. "I've been kind of kept in the dark aside from what Mac has told me."

"And what has he told you? That I'm just a whore?" She asked, whispering the last word so Emma wouldn't hear. "Because that seems to be what he thinks about me now. He's not willing to even consider any other reasoning, not that there needs to be any explanation of our relationship."

Jason looked over at Maxie then, noticing she was getting upset.

"I'm sure Mac didn't mean that, Maxie. He loves you so much and you know that."

"I know he loves me, but he's not willing to accept the man that I love and who loves me in return, is he? Not many people are." It was a little difficult for Maxie to talk about love, but love needed to be part of the whole package. "They just look at Jason in one way can't move past it. Or, on the other side, they look at me and judge me on my past actions and think I'm horrible for Jason."

"Well, as someone who has known you your whole life and as someone who has been with Jason, I think I can be just a little more understanding. I know Jason isn't just a mob enforcer and I know you're not really a home wrecker underneath it all. There's a lot more to both of you and I can't judge you and your relationship. It's yours and only yours. If you both are committed and loving to each other, I don't see anything wrong with it."

Maxie nodded slightly as tears slowly came to her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, fanning her eyes. "This happens all the time."

Jason pulled Maxie closer and rubbed her back gently. He hated how emotional she got when she talked about being accepted. It was heartbreaking.

"Thank you, Robin. Thank you for not judging me...or us." Maxie looked up at Jason for a moment and he surprised her by kissing her softly on the lips.

"It does mean a lot to both of us," Jason said, finally speaking as he looked over at Robin. "It's been difficult, especially for Maxie...to deal with all of this on top of everything else."

"I'd be happy to be an ally for you. Everyone deserves to be happy and if the two of you are happy together then no one else has the right to be against it. It is your decision, it is your marriage. You shocked a lot of people, that's for sure; but it wasn't up to us." Robin pointed out before she stood up. "It's almost time for Emma's nap and I need to be getting home so we better take off."

Maxie moved out of Jason's arms and stood up from the couch before Jason did the same and handed Emma off to her mother.

"Feel free to stop by anytime," Jason offered. "I might not be around too much..." He said, hoping she'd catch on to what he was getting at.

"Oh, of course," Robin nodded, understanding what he meant. "We'll have to do that."

Maxie sighed, but she knew Jason was just trying to help her and she did appreciate that.

"I had fun with Emma...we both did," she smiled slightly and looked at Jason. "Maybe one day we'll have one of our own."

Jason looked at Maxie, not sure how to react to that statement. He reached for her and pulled her close to his side. "Once things calm down a little...yeah."

Robin smiled genuinely. "I think that would be really amazing for both of you," she said as she got Emma settled in her stroller and turned it around.

Jason moved away from Maxie and opened the door for Robin. She took a moment to hug Maxie before hugging Jason as well.

"We'll see you guys later," Robin waved on her way out before Jason shut the door behind her.

"That's one more on our side," Jason commented with a soft sigh of relief. He looked over at Maxie and saw her crying once again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You should be with someone who can give you what you want....someone you actually want to be with," she cried. "You deserve to have kids and be happy and be in love. But instead, you're stuck with me..."

"I'm fine with how things are now, Maxie," he assured her. "This won't be forever. You'll get your chance to be with someone who can give you what you want and need."

He wanted it to be him, he realized...but it couldn't be. He could never provide Maxie with the safe, fulfilling life she deserved. He just wasn't cut out for it. She deserved so much more than him.

Maxie looked up at him with sad, sad eyes. "If there's someone else, then you should be with them. We can have an open marriage."

Jason nodded slowly. "That goes for you too, Maxie. You're free to do what you want, okay?"

"Yeah, like anyone would be willing to sleep with Jason Morgan's wife." Maxie laughed softly and shook her head. "That's ridiculous," she sighed as she moved over to the couch to sit down. "No one would touch me while I'm with you, Jason. That's just a fact. But it's okay. I'm not in the mood for any of that anyway."

Jason didn't want to even think about another man touching his wife in that way. He wanted to be the one to. He wanted to be the only one she wanted.

"I don't know how long this will be, but there's plenty of time for you to find someone, Maxie. You're still young and vibrant and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you in their life and when you find someone who realizes that, don't push them away."

She was flattered by his compliments. "You deserve happiness too, Jason. And you do deserve to have a family because I know you want that. You don't have Jake in your life and I can see how much that hurts you. I know you've accepted the fact that Jake can never be a part of your life and I'm not going to try and push you to change your mind...I just don't want you to miss out," she told him softy. "We both know nothing will come out of whatever this is, but I hope that it isn't a complete waste of time."

"It already hasn't been, Maxie." Jason moved over to the couch and sat down beside her again. "I'm glad that you've been around."

She looked over at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I know before we didn't get along that well, but that's changing, I think."

Maxie nodded. "Yeah, I think it is too." She wiped the last of the tears away and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm such a wreck."

"You don't have to apologize for that, Maxie." He told her softly as he turned slightly and put his arm up on the back of the couch.

"I know, I just feel...stupid. I really need to find a hobby or something."

"Don't you have work?" He asked. Maxie used to always be busy with work and all that entailed.

She sighed again and hung her head, looking down at her hands in her lap. "No, I don't. I kind of half got fired, half quit. Kate got mad at me for something good I did and I got really sick of everything."

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my work was really all I had and now I don't even have that. I was embarrassed. I know that's stupid, but after everything that I've had to go through lately, I didn't want people to think I was even more pathetic."

Jason sighed softly and moved his hand to the back of her head, gently smoothing her hair. "You're far from pathetic, Maxie. You know that."

"You really don't have to be so nice to me, Jason. I know we're married and everything, on paper at least. That doesn't mean you have to be the perfect husband though."

"I am far from perfect being the perfect husband. I haven't even been around for the majority of the time we've been married." He pointed out. "It's not by choice, but that's the reality. All of this might have been for nothing anyway."

"There's still no word on who the mystery witness is?" Maxie asked, concerned. The longer all of it dragged on, the worse it seemed to be getting.

"No, Diane is still working on it." Jason pulled his hand back with a sigh. "I'm really sorry, Maxie. You could be going through all of this for nothing and it's already hurt you so much. Your relationship with Mac and whoever else has suffered because of this stupid choice."

"I didn't think it was stupid, Jason. It was the right thing of me to do. You've saved my life before, I needed to return the favor, or at least try. It's what Spinelli would have wanted anyway."

"Spinelli wouldn't have wanted you to suffer like this and have to put up with the ridicule of everyone. He wouldn't want you to have to cry yourself to sleep or have nightmares," he said softly. "He wouldn't want you to have to go through this alone..."

"You'd be here if you could, I know that," Maxie replied, looking over at Jason.

He nodded in return. "Yes, I would, but that's just not how things are right now. Depending on how everything works out, I might be away for who knows how long. Years..."

"I hate to think that all of this could possibly be for nothing, but it really hasn't been, you know? I've been able to see what people really think about me. I mean, it's not great to know that some people just flat out hate me, but I knew that already." Maxie shrugged. "It hasn't been all bad though. I've kind of started a relationship with Monica and things have gotten a little better with Lulu and Johnny too."

"Remind me to thank him for all he's done for you lately. I really appreciate the fact that he's been around."

"You don't like Johnny," Maxie reminded him with a small smile.

Jason shrugged. "But I...I like you," he told her softly. "You're kind of my responsibility now, not that you're any sort of burden or..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Maxie said, interrupting him. "Continue on..."

"It's my...job to take care of you and look after you, but I can't do that very good right now. It's good that you have someone like Johnny to take over that role for a while when I can't be here," he explained.

Maxie smiled a little and leaned over to kiss his cheek before she stood up from the couch. "I can look after myself, but it is nice to have someone else around. And just so you know, I'd prefer it to be you..."

She turned around and headed to the kitchen quickly after she spoke. It was nice to get that off her chest and admit to him that she liked him being around. It was probably already clear considering some of the other moments they'd shared, but the words hadn't really been spoken.

As Maxie walked off, Jason laid his head back against the couch and smiled slightly. He was more than glad that Maxie liked having him around, but it only made him more sad. His gut feeling was that the mystery witness would likely screw him over and he'd end up with a harsh sentence. It was what he deserved, but that fact didn't make him feel at ease.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he got off the couch. Like usual, Jason didn't bother to look through the peephole before opening the door. He was surprised to see Michael standing on the other side.

Michael had always held a special place in Jason's heart. He was more than a nephew; he was practically like Jason's son in many ways and they had a bond that was stronger than anyone else's.

"Come in," Jason smiled slightly as he moved aside, making way for Michael to come inside.

"I don't mean to bother you," Michael started, "but I thought I'd come hang out for a little bit. Morgan is at a friend's house and I didn't have anything to do."

"You're welcome here anytime, you know that," Jason told him as he shut the door and the two made their way to the couch.

"Both mom and dad told me about you getting married. Is it true?" Michael asked as he sat down on the couch.

Jason took the chair and nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"To Maxie Jones? Isn't she a little...young?" Michael didn't know Maxie that well, but he had heard stories around town like everyone else.

"She's wise beyond her years." Jason never thought he'd say something like that, but it was true. Maxie was young, but she had been through so much.

"All right, if you say so," Michael laughed softly. "So is this for real? Like you and Maxie until death do you part?"

"Of course it's for real," Maxie said, coming out into the living room. She'd overhead the last bit of their conversation as she came out of the kitchen. "There's no way I'd marry Jason and put myself on display for all to judge if I wasn't in it for the long haul," she told him as she walked over to the chair and sat down on the arm beside Jason.

"Yeah, my mom wasn't too happy. Neither was my dad," Michael replied. "I think it's cool though. I mean, you're both adults and you make your own choices."

Maxie sighed and smiled. "Finally someone with some sense."

Jason rubbed her back absently and smiled a little too. "One more to add to the pro side."

"It's a little lopsided at the moment," Maxie told him with a small shrug. "But I guess that's kind of to be expected when you marry into the mob."

"I didn't even know the two of you were together," Michael said, curious about the whole situation.

Maxie looked down at Jason, giving him the chance to respond.

"We kept it quiet for quite a while. It's not easy to make relationships public, especially if you're someone like me. I didn't want Maxie to get hurt," he explained softly. Maxie gave him a small smile. "After Spinelli died, we talked and we decided we didn't want to live in the shadows anymore."

Michael watched them with a small smile on his face. Jason wasn't normally a happy person, but it seemed that Maxie brought out something in him that he hadn't seen in a while.

"I'm happy for you guys, I really am."

"Thank you, Michael," Maxie smiled as she shifted her body slightly and rested her hand on Jason's shoulder. "We appreciate that more than you know."

As Jason was about to speak, yet another knock interrupted him. He swore softly, having a feeling it was the police. Jason got up slowly and Maxie stood as well, watching as Jason walked over to the door. When he opened the door, she turned away slowly, not wanting to look at them.

Diane was at the front of the group and she spoke first. "I'm sorry Jason, but it's time for you to go back."


	19. Chapter 19

I know I'm breaking my promises left and right, but I thought I would be able to get this chapter done a lot sooner. I pretty much know how the rest of the chapters are going to go...at least the next couple anyway. I haven't yet decided how to end it. There may be a sequel, but don't hold your breath. I was considering a sequel to my first Jason and Maxie story, When It Rains, but I'm not sure how that will all pan out.

Okay, on to the story! Please review if you have the time! I'd love to know what you'd think about a sequel to When It Rains, if you've read it, and maybe some thoughts on what else you'd like to see in this story in the coming chapters. Many of you have brought up a lot of things I never even thought of, so thanks to everyone who's done that. Okay, now on to the story!!

Chapter 19

"You can have five minutes to say your goodbyes and then it's time to go," Diane told him gently. She hated that she couldn't have done more for him, but the legal system was not on his side, not by a long shot.

There was still the other witness to contend with and Diane was completely uncertain of how things would turn out. When Jason had first told her about what had happened, she was fairly confident that it would all work out in a relatively painless manner. Maxie had agreed to marry him and keep herself off the stand, but of course, Maxie had been the only witness at the time...or so they thought.

Jason promptly shut the door in her face and turned around. Michael was looking at him, a little confused about the whole situation.

"I thought you were out and cleared, or something," he said, moving closer to his uncle.

Jason shook his head before walking over and giving Michael a quick hug. "Take care of your mom, okay? She needs you."

"Are you going away for good? How long is it going to be this time?" Michael didn't like what Jason had said to him. Jason wasn't the type of person to make others worry about him.

"I don't know, Michael. I don't know," he sighed as he looked over at Maxie. She still had her back to him. "Will you give us a moment, please?"

"Yeah, of course." Michael headed out of the living room and towards the kitchen, giving Jason and Maxie some privacy.

Jason approached her slowly and gently put his hands on her shoulders before running them down her arms. She turned around, keeping her head bent. He watched as a few tears fell from her face down to the carpet.

"I tried not to cry," she told him softly, shaking her head. "I'll be fine..."

"I know you will be," he said, pulling her into his arms gently. He softly raked his fingers down her back as she cried against his chest. "Look at me for a second, okay?"

Maxie pulled back slightly and lifted her head before she looked up at him. He cupped her face, his thumb gently brushing away a few tears. She watched as he took a deep breath before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to hers.

She sighed, calming down slightly as she returned his kiss. It felt so comfortable then...not forced or pretend. He'd meant it, whatever _it_ was. And it felt like a goodbye.

They kissed for a few more seconds before Maxie pulled away and sighed once again as she wiped at her eyes.

"You should go...they're waiting," she said softly and managed a small smile. "I'll come visit if I can, okay?"

"Okay..." he nodded and pulled her into his arms again for a moment. "You know who to call if you need anything. Please don't just stay in bed all the time, okay? Find a distraction."

Maxie nodded. "I know, I'll try."

Jason kissed her once more on the forehead before he headed for the door. She sat down in the chair and took deep breaths, trying not to cry any harder. She heard the door shut and let out a sob.

Out of nowhere came a box of tissues. Maxie looked up and smiled just a little. "Thanks, Michael." She leaned forward and grabbed a few from the box before she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I'm sorry, it's just...it's hard."

Michael sat down on the couch and nodded. He didn't really know what to say so he decided to keep quiet. He'd never really spoke to Maxie, but she was his new aunt after all. That seemed so strange for him to think about; she was only like six years older than him.

"Jason and I were just starting to have some normalcy back in our lives, you know? We buried Spinelli and we were trying to move on and..." she sighed and shook her head. "I won't bore you with my sob story," Maxie laughed softly and wiped her eyes again, getting the last of the tears. She sniffled a little. "So, did you come over here for something? Did you need something from Jason?"

"Uh, not really. I mean, I can leave if you want me to," he offered, starting to stand up.

Maxie held out her hand. "No, it's fine. Stay. I could use the company."

Michael nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay, good. I, uh, I actually could kind of use a place to stay..."

"A place to stay? I thought you were living with the Quartermaines or something."

"Yeah, but that's not really working out for me right now. My mom wants me to move back home but I think I kind of need like a half-way house, you know? Going from the lap of luxury to living with Mom and Jax isn't exactly easy."

"Well aren't you pretty spoiled at your mom's? I mean, Jax is loaded...practically all of your relatives are," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but the way they treat me is different. They all look at me as this invalid who can't do a damn thing for himself. I'm not just some brain-damaged kid."

"But you're not the same person as before..." Maxie knew a little something about that. Since Spinelli's death, she'd changed dramatically. What she was interested in and preoccupied with before didn't seem to matter anymore. "They want you to be the old you, you know? They want to think that you haven't changed and that you're still their baby. My dad is the same way. He can't accept that I've grown up and made my own choices. It's not exactly the same thing, I know, but...people love you and they want what's best for you and they wan to believe that you're still who you used to be."

He nodded. He could understand that, but it didn't make things any easier. "So people really don't like you and Jason being together, do they?"

She had to laugh at that. "No, they certainly don't. Your mom found the marriage license and she practically exploded."

Michael laughed too. "Yeah, I can imagine. She's a little protective over Jason."

"You think?" Maxie smiled and sighed. "It hasn't been easy, but the best things in life aren't. Jason is worth it, even if it hurts my relationship with my dad or whoever else has a problem with it."

"You have to do what you think is best and what your heart tells you to do," he agreed.

"Yes, yes you do. Sometimes that gets you in trouble, but in the end I truly believe that it will all work out if you follow your heart." She shrugged and stood up from the chair. "I'll go get the guest room ready for you. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Thanks, Maxie. I really appreciate it," he smiled.

"Sure, no problem. Maybe this will give me a chance to bond with my newly inherited nephew," she smiled. "God, that sounds weird," she commented with a laugh as she headed upstairs.

Michael made himself comfortable on the couch and reached for the remote as Maxie went up to the guest room. She shut the door behind her and worked on stripping the sheets off the bed to change them. She decided to leave most of her clothes in the closet because there wasn't much room in Jason's. The dresser, on the other hand, she emptied of her bras and panties and other garments before taking them into Jason's room and laying them on the bed.

She hoped Michael wouldn't figure out that Maxie had been staying in the guest room, but she was confident she could come up with some excuse if he did. She got the sheets changed and straightened things up a bit before going back downstairs.

"Okay, the guest room is ready. I hope you don't mind, but I kind of took over the closet in there. If there's one thing I hate about living here, it's the lack of closet space," she laughed and moved over to sit down in the chair.

"Well maybe you and Jason will get a house or something soon. Jason does like this place though," he pointed out.

Maxie nodded. "Yes, he does. I like it too, but...I think it might help us to kind of move on from this place. I mean, Spinelli lived here and it's hard for both of us to even walk by his room, you know? It's so strange," she sighed sadly.

"I always thought you and Spinelli were kind of together," Michael said, slightly confused. "Maybe you guys were just close friends or something."

"We were. We were very close. There was nothing ever romantic going on with us though," she explained. "There could have been. Spinelli was such an amazing person..."

"But you and Jason got together instead."

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"He seems different with you, you know? He's calmer and happy."

"You think so? It's been hard lately with everything that's going on. He's been gone for pretty much the whole time we've been married. This is supposed to be our honeymoon stage, but that's all been sidelined. I just really hope that all of this can be resolved and we can go on with our lives," she told him before a knock on the door stopped her from continuing.

She got up and headed over to the door as she said a silent prayer that it would be someone she actually wanted to see. Thankfully, it was. She opened the door and gave Johnny a smile. "Hey, come in..." She moved aside and opened the door farther.

Johnny walked inside and gave Maxie a hug. "I heard about Jason going back. Are you okay?"

She nodded as they both pulled back from the embrace. "Yeah, I'm okay. Michael's going to keep me company for a little while."

"Oh, all right," he smiled and nodded a greeting to Michael. "Could you give me a few minutes with Maxie, please?"

Michael nodded and got up from the couch. "Yeah, I actually need to go get some of my stuff from the Quartermaine's. I'll be back in a while," he said to Maxie before heading for the door.

Once Michael was gone, Johnny and Maxie moved over to the couch and sat down.

"So tell me what's going on," Johnny started. "How are you and Jason?"

"We're actually kind of...good. We almost slept together but then we both realized it probably wouldn't have been a good idea, you know? It's too soon...it's too complicated," she explained.

"But you both want it," he added with a smile.

"Well, yeah," she smiled. "And he's kissing me now and it's more comfortable and...it feels right."

"So what does that mean? Are you and Jason like getting together for real now?" He asked, slightly amused.

Maxie raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be funny or something? Maybe we are...maybe there's something there between us."

"As much as I would love to be supportive, I just think it's kind of ridiculous. The guy murdered Spinelli, Maxie. He killed your best friend and you're acting like he's some stand-up guy."

"You don't know what happened," she started.

"And you do?!" Johnny groaned and stood up. "Maxie, please just open your eyes, okay? You need to get the truth...the real truth, not just some half-assed Jason Morgan answer. Do not let yourself fall for him any more, Maxie; not until you have some honest answers to what really happened that night."

"I'm not falling for him, Johnny. If anything, we're just becoming friends or something."

Johnny sighed and shook his head. "I just don't want you to get hurt, you know? You are the one who has to make the decision and I just hope that you can make the right one."

"And you think the right one is for me to stay away from Jason, right? Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I'm liking this life with him."

"What life, Maxie? He's been locked up practically the whole time this sham has been going on. What kind of life could you actually have with him?" He asked, still confused.

Maxie sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Maybe I don't have a life with him. Maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see in him. Obviously I have a lot going on right now but when I am around Jason, I feel better. That can't be faked, Johnny. Jason cares about me whether you want to believe it or not."

"I believe that he cares about you. Jason is actually a pretty decent guy when it comes to stuff like that, but Maxie, how can you look past the fact that he killed Spinelli? I just can't understand that."

"If you came over here to tell me how stupid I am, you can leave," she told him, her voice stern as she looked up at him. "I do not want you in my house if you're going to speak to me like that."

He sighed and sat down on the couch, reaching for one of Maxie's hands. "I'm sorry, this is just frustrating. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's my life, it's my choice," she said simply.

"Okay, I guess I can respect that."

"Thank you, Johnny," Maxie squeezed his hand gently. "Most people don't understand and that's okay. But I know in my heart that Jason is a good person despite everything he's done in the past."

"Guys like Jason don't change. I don't even think he could change if he wanted to, you know?"

She shrugged and released Johnny's hand. "Maybe not, but it doesn't matter. Where Jason is lacking, he makes up for it in other areas."

"All right, well I'll leave you to believe that," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before standing up. "I'll see you later," he said before he headed towards the door and left.

Maxie sat there wondering if Johnny really was right. She knew he was. Jason was a hitman, an enforcer. He killed people for a living but somehow, she was able to look past that completely. He was her husband now, real or not, she cared about him and she was willing to stick by him.

Jason didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve her tears and he didn't deserve to have the right to kiss her, but he did it anyway. As he sat back in his jail cell, he realized he had to make a change. He couldn't continue living the only life he knew.

He went through the proper channels to contact Diane and get her to arrange a meeting with Sonny. Jason wasn't even sure if Sonny would be willing to make the trip, but a true friend would have and that was what Jason was hoping Sonny would be.

He had to make a change. He knew his life and the lives of those around him were being put in too much danger. When he pictured his life, he was always alone. Before, he would have been content with that, but something had changed. Maxie had changed his perspective on life. Her grief over Spinelli's death had opened his eyes.

Jason never expected someone like Maxie to have the ability to change his life. He had never let anyone in as far as he'd let her and it confused the hell out of him. He kept telling himself it was just the situation, but he knew differently. He cared for Maxie more than he was willing to admit to himself.

It wasn't like him to be so drawn to a woman. It had been easy in the past to resist and do the right thing to protect them. He'd chosen so many times to stay away, but now he only wanted to get closer.


	20. Chapter 20

I decided to make this chapter Michael-centric for some unexplained reasons. I thought it fit well and it was nice to get some outside views about the whole situation. Hope you all like it! I'm thinking maybe 3 more chapters to this story...but we'll see. That's usually my average length and I feel like this story has pretty much run its course. Please review and be on the lookout for another update by this weekend! (Fingers crossed.)

Chapter 20

It had been close to a month since Maxie had seen Jason. His pictures had been in the papers and on the news, but they couldn't fill the void that had developed. She missed him and it showed. Maxie rarely left the house unless she absolutely needed to. Michael even took over the role of doing the grocery shopping. He felt it was one of the only things he could really do to help Maxie and thank her for letting him stay.

She was technically his aunt, but it felt too weird to think about that fact. Maxie wasn't that much older than him and Michael still wasn't used to the situation that was Jason and Maxie. He didn't have anything against Maxie. They'd actually developed a really decent relationship and she helped to shed some light on the problems he was going through. They were alike in quite a few ways. They both felt lost and insecure and it was easier for Michael to talk to Maxie than his parents or even his sister, Kristina.

But things changed when Michael found Maxie's journal. She'd forgotten to take it out of the desk in the guest room and Michael came across it late one night when he was bored. When he realized what it was, he put it back. He felt bad about invading her privacy and he really didn't want another person looking down on him for something like that. He wanted Maxie as a friend and ally, not an enemy.

Curiosity got the best of him one day when Maxie was out. He closed the door to his room and pulled the journal out from its home in the desk drawer. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he opened up to the first page and started to read.

"..._I know who killed him and that might be the hardest part to get over. I'm the only witness. I'm the only one who saw what happened to Spinelli..."_

Michael's jaw dropped as he read those words. He was kind of confused, but intrigued even more. He kept reading, his fingers tracking.

"..._I can't believe what Diane and Jason were asking of me. How could they expect me to marry Jason at the drop of a hat? Sure, Jason was attractive and had some good qualities, but he killed Spinelli. He took my best friend from me and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for that..."_

He read and reread that passage a few times, trying to wrap his mind around it. Jason really was responsible for Spinelli's murder and Maxie knew that. She'd watched Jason kill him and now she was considering marrying Jason? He didn't understand how that all worked or why Maxie would even think to consider something like that. But then again, it was clear that she loved Spinelli and was willing to do anything she had to.

"..._What have I just decided? I think I'm going to become Mrs. Jason Morgan very, very soon. I just hope this is the right decision. Once I go through with it, there's no turning back..."_

Michael shook his head. "It's all a sham," he said to himself, finding it hard to believe. They had him fooled, at least for the short time he saw them together.

"..._Jason shouldn't have to suffer because of this and I know you wouldn't have wanted him to..."_

"But he killed your best friend," Michael heard himself say as he read. For once he found himself questioning his loyalty to Jason. Spinelli had been a good friend to Jason, but he'd killed him and he'd brought Maxie into the whole mess had preyed on her guilt to get her to agree to marry him and keep her off the witness stand.

"_...It's finally official, Spinelli. Jason just gave me my rings and he put on his. I can't even explain how that moment made me feel. I was so scared and nervous, but I was also a little excited..."_

Maybe Michael just didn't understand girls that well, but he was completely confused by Maxie's change of heart. It seemed like a ring had changed everything for her and maybe it had...but Spinelli was still gone...because of Jason.

Not wanting to read anymore, he promptly shut the journal and put it back in the drawer for safekeeping. He heard the door close downstairs and he jumped slightly. Maxie was home.

Michael headed downstairs and saw Maxie with a bag of groceries in her arm. He was glad she'd gone out; he was starting to get worried about her. She kept herself busy with cleaning and organizing the penthouse which Michael figured probably wasn't typical Maxie Jones behavior. But she was Maxie Jones-Morgan now, or maybe just Maxie Morgan, he wasn't sure what she was going by.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, no," she said, shaking her head as she looked over at Michael. She gave him a small smile before continuing towards the kitchen.

He noted that she was even more aloof and distant than normal. Things had gotten worse between her and Mac. Michael had overheard a pretty intense argument a few days earlier and Maxie hadn't been the same since. Everything was starting to catch up with her and the fact that Jason's trial was nearing and it didn't look good didn't help anything.

As Michael put the groceries away, Michael made a call to Jason's lawyer and asked her to try and arrange a visit for him. He wanted to be able to give Jason an update and talk to him about what he'd found out. He didn't want to believe that all of it was true. Jason wasn't the type of man to kill his best friend and then try and cover it up with some elaborate scheme. He was simpler than that, not to mention smarter. There had to be something else going on.

"I suppose I can try, but the system is far from willing to do anything for Jason at the moment," Diane explained with a sigh. It was her most difficult case yet, by a long shot. Nothing was seeming to go her way and it was starting to discourage her. It was looking like Jason would finally be put behind bars. "How is Maxie doing?"

"Not so good. She's gotten a lot worse lately and I'm not sure what's going on," he said softly, not wanting Maxie to overhear him. "She needs help or something."

"What, I'm some basket case now?" Maxie asked as she came into the room. She crossed her arms under her chest.

Michael sighed. "I have to go," he said into the phone before hanging up. "That's not what I meant." He turned around as he shook his head. "It's just...you're sad and I don't know what to do about it."

"There's nothing you can do, Michael. I appreciate you wanting to help, but you just can't. You can't bring Jason home and you can't make things go back to the way they were."

"You mean before you married Jason to cover up the fact that he killed Spinelli?" he hadn't meant to bring it up, but he couldn't help himself.

Maxie's jaw dropped slightly, shocked. "What... what are you talking about? I love Jason, that's why I married him."

"I know, Maxie. You don't have to cover it up anymore," he told her softly. "I know the truth. I...I found your journal in the desk upstairs."

"And you read it?" The thought almost brought her to tears. "That was personal, Michael. Those were my private thoughts!"

"I'm sorry, I know it was wrong. I just got really curious and then I couldn't put it down," he explained.

Maxie took a deep breath and covered her face with both her hands. She was embarrassed and felt stupid for having written anything like that. It was only a matter of time before someone would find out that way.

"I promise I won't say a word. It's none of my business," he assured her, but he didn't think it helped any.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Maxie took her hands down and sighed. "It's easier if I don't."

"Yeah, okay," Michael nodded.

Maxie then headed upstairs and that was the last he saw of her for a few days. She didn't come down to eat and he assumed she didn't have any food upstairs in the bedroom. He was worried about her but he didn't know what to do. Knowing he needed to do something, he grabbed his keys and left.

He drove around town, not sure where to go. He passed Johnny's garage before turning around and parking. He was Maxie's closest friend and Michael figured he might be of some help.

Michael hit the button to lock his car and headed for the door. He opened it cautiously and poked his head in before opening the door more and going inside. Maxie had mentioned to him that Johnny had been seeing Olivia and apparently they had a pretty healthy sex life. That fact wasn't something he wanted to know, but it had already been committed to memory.

"Johnny?" He called out, not seeing him anywhere.

Michael heard a muffled voice call back to him and a minute later Johnny came out from the back. "Hey, Michael. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help with Maxie. She's been hulled up in her room for a couple days and I don't think she's eating or anything. I'm worried about her. I mean, she was bad off before but now she's really starting to scare me," Michael told him on a sigh. He wanted to help her so badly and he didn't know what to do. She didn't listen to him and he really didn't want to push her either.

"She's probably depressed, you know? Jason's been away for what, a month now? She's been alienated from practically her entire family. She thought she had a good thing going with Monica, but that fell through for some reason." Johnny shook his head and sighed too as he moved over to the couch. "She's alone and she's sad, but can you really blame her? Her and Jason got married and wanted to start a new life together but then all of this happens. Jason gets blamed for Spinelli's murder and of course that upsets Maxie even more. Not only does she have to deal with the fact that her best friend is dead, she has to deal with all the accusations against her new husband."

Michael joined Johnny on the couch and shook his head. "But it's not like that," he said, deciding to let Johnny in on the big secret. He trusted him because Maxie and Jason did and he didn't think letting the truth slip would hurt anything. "Maxie saw Jason shot Spinelli and married him to keep him off the stand!"

Johnny sighed again. "So you know? Did Maxie tell you?"

"What? You knew?"

"I was the first person she told. She told me what was going on before she agreed to go through with it," he said with a shrug. "I've been keeping the secret along with them this whole time."

"Maxie must have really been out of her mind. I mean, this whole thing didn't even work anyway. Jason's probably going to go to jail for a long, long time," Michael pointed out.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, it's looking that way. But Maxie wanted to do this for Spinelli. I don't exactly understand her logic, but she wanted to do what Spinelli would have wanted her to do. He would have never wanted Jason to go to jail, so Maxie did what she thought she had to do and that was marry Jason."

"So all of this was just a big sham from the very beginning?"

"Well, it was in the beginning anyway. Then Maxie fell for him..." he shook his head and sighed. "I don't get it, at all. Jason killed her best friend; the one person who was by her side no matter what and she somehow is blind to that fact."

"I saw them together for a little bit and they actually looked happy. I don't think Jason is that good of an actor, you know? They were really comfortable together and Maxie got really upset when he had to go back."

Johnny nodded again. "It got complicated really quick for both of them I think and now Maxie's in too deep to get out. At this point, I think Jason is the only one she'd really respond to and who knows when they'll see each other again."

Michael looked down at his hands, trying to sort everything out in his head. "I called Diane Miller and told her I wanted to go see Jason but she didn't seem to think I'd be able to. I wanted to talk to him about what I found out and about how Maxie was."

"Maxie's lucky to have you around, Michael," Johnny smiled slightly and patted the younger man on the shoulder.

"I won't be around for much longer though. School's starting up again soon and I kind of need to go back to living with my mom. I don't want to leave Maxie alone though, not when she's like this."

"You do what you need to do. I can take over Maxie duty, that's not a problem," he assured him.

Michael nodded and cracked a small smile. "Thanks, Johnny. Maxie's lucky to have you too."

"Jason would be really proud of you for all you're doing for Maxie while he's gone. You really stepped up to the plate, kid."

"Yeah, someone had to, I guess."

"Yeah," Johnny nodded.

The pair exchanged a few more words before Michael left and headed back to the penthouse.

-------

Michael moved back in with his mom the next week, leaving Maxie to fend for herself. She was feeling even worse than before, but she had made herself get back to some sense of normalcy. She was trying to eat and keep herself busy, but her mind was still on Jason.

Diane had contacted her about the future court date and gave her a small update on what was happening. It was discouraging to say the least. Diane was making no ground and the still yet-to-be-named witness was continuing to cause issues for the defense.

Maxie had given up hope. She decided to face the facts and tried to accept that Jason was going to jail for what she could only assume would be decades. Her new husband wouldn't be coming home to her.

-------

As Michael had hoped, Diane was able to arrange a visit with Jason. He made up an excuse to tell Carly before heading to Pentonville Penitentiary in the afternoon. He checked in and was searched before an officer led him to the designated room where Jason was already waiting.

The officer explained the rules before exiting the small room. Michael sat down and smiled slightly.

"Hey."

Jason managed a small smile as well. "How's Maxie?"

Michael sighed and shook his head. "She's not good, Jason. Not good at all."

The older man nodded. He had expected that answer. Jason hated himself for dragging Maxie into the mess in the first place. He'd caused her so much heartache and pain, but there was nothing he could do to fix that now. "Are you still staying there?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I moved back home about a week ago. I start school soon and it was just better for me to be there, you know? I probably should have stayed and helped with Maxie but I didn't know what to do," he sighed.

"Maxie isn't your problem, Michael. I appreciate that you've stayed with her. I'm sure you've helped, at least some. I really don't think there's anyone besides me that can actually help her. Her problem is with me," he vaguely explained.

Michael nodded. "I know. I know about pretty much everything."

Jason sat still for a moment before he slowly nodded. "Did Maxie tell you?"

"No, I kind of read her journal," he said reluctantly.

"Why would you read her journal, Michael? That kind of stuff is private!" He knew how Maxie must have reacted. She valued her privacy and when it was violated, she certainly didn't appreciate it.

"Yes, I know. I apologized to her but it didn't help any. I didn't read all of it though...just the first few entries. It was enough to give me practically the whole story though."

Jason looked around slightly, seeing the officer outside the room. "We can't talk about this, Michael. Just know that it's complicated."

"But she married you, Jason. She married you and now she's all alone and she's depressed. It's so sad to see."

"We both thought it would help to fix things, but it didn't. Now Maxie is paying a price for it and I hate that. It's my fault that she's upset and it kills me because she doesn't deserve that," Jason said softly. "She's a beautiful woman inside and out and now her name has been added to the long list of all the people who've been hurt by me."

"Is there something more going on?" Michael asked, curious about the situation. He thought back to when he saw them together. "Or have your acting skills gotten better?"

Jason sighed. "I care about Maxie and I respect her and admire her for all she's been through."

"But do you want to be with her?"

"Maxie and I do not have a future," Jason stated simply, or at least tried to. He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "Because of my actions, we can never be together."


	21. Update

First off, I want to apologize to all of you guys for not updating this story. A few of you have practically begged me to continue and I have decided to! Things got hectic before and I felt like I wasn't really getting much feedback from you that pushed me to continue. I lost interest which tends to happen to me towards the end of some fic, but I felt the need to come back and finish this story. I hated leaving it unfinished because I'm not normally like that, but I will finally have the time to focus on finishing this story up and possibly starting a new one very soon.

So..... expect the next chapter to be up a few days before Thanksgiving (or even sooner if I can get my butt in gear). If you have any ideas for another story, let me know. I'm open to any and all ideas, but I'm kind of leaning towards a holiday themed one because I think that might be kind of fun for Jason and Maxie. Anyway, I apologize again for the wait, but I promise that I will get back into this story if you guys are still willing and wanting to read.

Thanks,

Melinda


	22. Chapter 21

Alright... since I was able to get this finished today, I decided to post it. It didn't turn out how I intended it to, but I think I'm more happy with this version than I would have been with my original plan. It's a little shorter than previous chapters, but I felt like it was best to end this chapter the way I did. Hopefully next chapter will be longer because I'll have a lot to get into... :) So... please enjoy and give me some feedback. I definitely need it now because I don't have much motivation to finish this story to be honest with you. I hope you like it! No telling when the next update will be... probably not until next week.

Chapter 21

Maxie held the journal in her hands as she sat in front of the fire place. It was still summer, but Maxie felt the need to have a fire. She wanted something to warm her; something to bring some good memories to her. She'd sunk more into depression and was fully aware of it. She couldn't pull herself out of it and she had given up on trying to. There wasn't anything to be alive for. No one to please.

She stared into the flames and let out a soft sigh. She's gotten a packaged delivered to her the other day-a pair of shoes. They were the exact ones she'd ogled over when the Christian Louboutin program was on. Jason had apparently took note and got them for her. She wanted to be excited, but she couldn't find the motivation to even take them out of the box. Something was terribly wrong with her.

-------

"Mom, I'm telling you...something is wrong with her. She's all by herself and she's really, really upset." Michael tried his best to explain it to Carly but it didn't seem to matter to her at all. "Come on, you're a girl. Maybe you can get to her somehow...help her feel a little better."

"It's very sweet that you're trying to help her, Michael, but there's really nothing I can do. I'm sorry." She knew she probably could have gone over to the penthouse and at least tried to talk to Maxie, but she had no desire to. Her anger over their marriage still raged inside her.

"No offense, Mom, but it's pretty pathetic to be jealous of them. I mean, you're happily married to Jax, right? Why can't you just be happy for Jason?" Michael sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere with his mother. She was constantly preoccupied with Jason's personal life when it had nothing to do with her. He had a suspicion that his mom was somehow threatened by Maxie and her relationship with Jason. She didn't know the whole story though but Michael was sure if she did, her reaction to all of it would be doubled or even tripled.

He left the room, not wanting to get into an argument with her. She called out his name as he left, her voice sounding annoyed and angry but Michael didn't care. His main focus was helping his uncle and Maxie and that was what he was going to do. They both deserved to be happy and he knew they would be if they just let themselves love each other.

Michael drove to Diane's office. He didn't know if talking to her would help anything, but it was worth a shot. He wanted to know Jason's chances of getting cleared in all of this and he figured Diane might have some idea. She was his lawyer after all and basically the only person who could help him in the situation he was in.

He headed inside and knocked on her office door since there was no secretary around. "Diane?"

"Come in," he heard her call out.

Michael opened the door and walked in slowly, shutting it behind him.

Diane looked up from the papers on her desk and managed a small smile. "Michael, how can I help you?" She knew exactly what he was after; it's what everyone was after lately. Everyone was so concerned about Jason Morgan and his upcoming trial. It was five days away and Diane was concerned too.

He sighed and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "I was just hoping that maybe Jason's case was looking up or something. I know it probably isn't, but I'm really worried about Maxie. If Jason doesn't come home, I think we're going to have a real problem."

His concern touched Diane. He seemed to be the only one that was truly worried about Jason and Maxie as well. Sonny had contacted her, but his concern didn't seem nearly as genuine as Michael's. Many people had just accepted that Jason would be going to jail and had given up on trying to help. Then of course there was Maxie's family who had practically abandoned her in the recent weeks.

"I've heard that Maxie is having a difficult time," Diane said, closing a file folder before leaning forward.

"She's depressed. She's not like herself at all and it scares me. I mean, she was kind of okay in the beginning when I first moved in but then she just went downhill...fast," Michael explained. "I'm just really worried that she's going to do something to hurt herself."

"I hate to say this, but it's the truth. It is pretty much guaranteed that Jason will be serving prison time. And given the circumstances of the crime, it's looking like decades," she sighed. Diane had been so confident in the beginning. She thought she had the case in the bag, but they had jumped to conclusions. Jason's marriage to Maxie didn't help anything at all in the end. "I'm sorry, Michael."

He nodded. That's what he expected to hear. Jason was practically doomed which meant Maxie was too.

Michael thanked Diane before he left her office and headed home, disappointed that there wasn't anything he could do.

Diane watched as the young man left and sighed. She had failed Jason, but then again, Jason had gotten himself into trouble in the first place. She was still mystified as to why Jason shot Spinelli. Jason viewed him as a brother, a best friend. Diane couldn't think of any logical reason why he would have killed poor, innocent Spinelli. Jason wasn't talking either which worried Diane even more. Normally he would fill her in on the reasoning and the details, but she was kept in the dark. When she had a conference with Sonny, he seemed just, if not more, clueless than she was.

But she couldn't worry about that any more. What's done was done and it didn't really matter the circumstances. She knew there had to have been a very good argument, but there was no way she would have been able to spin it in a good way. No one could change the fact that Spinelli was dead and buried.

Diane picked up the receiver of her phone before dialing Jason's penthouse. It rang several times before the voice mail picked up. She left a sweet, short message for Maxie asking how she was before hanging up. She felt terribly sad about Maxie. She was a sweet girl who had just wanted to do something for her best friend. Then of course, she fell for the bad boy.

"Poor thing," Diane muttered to herself as she sat back in her chair and tapped her pen on her desk.

The phone ringing pulled her out of her trance and she quickly reached for it. "Diane Miller," she said, greeting the caller. She was very pleased to speak to the man on the other end. "Thank you very much. Oh, thank you very, very much!" She ended the call, a grin forming on her face. "The game isn't over yet, Diane"

-------

Maxie leaned her head back against the side of the couch with a sigh as she continued to watch the flames. She ran her fingers over the front cover of the journal for a moment before tossing it into the fireplace.

It was evidence. She'd written the truth in her journal and it could never come out. The only way to get rid of it was to burn it. She watched as the flames engulfed the pages. Their edges crinkled and browned before turning into ashes.

After the whole journal was a pile of ashes, she reached behind her and pulled a blanket down from the couch. She curled up on the floor facing the fireplace and stared into the flames. They slowly lulled her to sleep.

-------

"What's going on?" Jason asked as Diane walked into the room. The officer had told him he had a visitor, but instead of taking him to the usual visiting room, he was someplace different.

Diane set her briefcase down on the table before giving him a smile. "You've managed to escape yet another conviction, Mr. Morgan." She informed him proudly.

He stared at her in disbelief. "How? The witness..."

"It turns out the witness was made up by the prosecution. Maxie was the only real witness, so therefore, there is no evidence to convict you. Maxie cannot testify against you because of your marriage. This all turned out the way we had planned, Jason. By some miracle, this actually worked in your favor!" She grinned, still a little shocked and surprised that it had. She had hopped, but there was always doubt in the back of her mind. But there was nothing to worry about now; Jason was a free man. "I've already drawn up your papers so you'll be out of here very shortly. I recommend you go straight home to your wife." Diane smiled again, more sweetly than before.

Jason nodded. "Michael talked to me," he sighed. "Thank you, Diane. I appreciate everything you do and have done for me. It won't go forgotten."

"What are you going to do about Maxie? Are you going to tell her the truth?" Diane wanted to know the truth herself, but she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her. It wasn't necessary for her to know, but Maxie had the right to know. He'd killed her best friend, someone she loved and cherished and gave her no explanation.

He sighed and bent his head. He knew Maxie needed to know, but the thought of telling her terrified him. He knew it would make her hate him, but maybe that was for the best. They couldn't have a future together. They couldn't be a couple and they sure as hell couldn't be in love.

"I recommend that you do before this eats you up inside, Jason." She told him softly. "If you have any feelings for that young woman, tell her."

With that, Diane left the room, leaving Jason to think about what the hell he was going to do.

-------

The elevator ride up to his penthouse seemed like it took hours. He was dreading facing Maxie and telling her the truth, but another part of him just wanted to hold her in his arms.

He pulled out his keys from the pocket of his jacket as the elevator doors opened. He walked the short distance to his door and took a deep breath before sliding the key into the lock. He turned it and the door opened with a click.

Slowly, he walked in and set his keys down on the desk. He saw the box with the shoes that was virtually untouched. "Maxie?" He called out softly before spotting her on the floor in front of the fireplace. Jason moved quickly over to her and knelt down. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her face.

"Sweetheart..." he whispered, his fingers gently brushing her cheek.

Maxie slowly woke, her eyes opening. They widened when she realized who was there with her. "Jason?"

He nodded and quickly took her into his arms as she started to cry tears of relief. Jason was home and almost instantly she felt healed. She clung to him tightly as he gently laid down beside her, cradling her in his arms.

Jason ran his hands over her body, needing to feel her. Maxie did the same before bringing her lips to his. She'd wanted to kiss him again; feel the passion and the pleasure that only he could bring to her. She didn't feel him pulling away and that gave her the confidence to pursue more. The kiss deepened and Maxie let out a soft moan as Jason's tongue met hers.

She'd thought about this moment since they'd first had their close call. It wasn't the right time before; they both realized that. But now... now it seemed fitting.

Jason slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked into Maxie's eyes. She smiled back at him and gently cupped his face. "Please, Jason. Please..." She pulled his lips back to hers before running her hands over his back. He was so much bigger than her. There was no denying the strength of his body and in a way, she found comfort in it. He could be her protector.

They took their time even though both of them were in a hurry. Maxie was eager to be with Jason. She wanted to feel wanted and loved and she knew that's what she would get with Jason. Even if he didn't love her, she knew he'd take care of her in every single aspect of her life...

Maybe he'd love her in the future, she thought. If they gave it a try, she was sure that they could have a decent relationship. It was what she wanted, she realized. She didn't expect to develop feelings for Jason, but there was no turning back. She loved him. That was clear in so many ways. Maxie was depressed and more upset than she had ever been when Jason had gone to jail. It was heartbreaking and she knew her heart wouldn't be breaking unless she loved him. It was a realization that scared her, but it also filled her with joy and hopefulness.

As Jason deeply and passionately kissed his wife, he felt a wave of guilt rush over him. How could he do this to her? He killed Spinelli in cold blood and now he was going to have sex with the woman Spinelli loved most in the world?

Maxie sensed something change in Jason and sighed as he pulled away. "What's wrong? Do you not want this?" She asked, scared of what his answer would be. "Do you not want to be with me? Oh, God... you don't, do you?" Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly covered them, embarrassed to be crying.

After all, it was just sex, wasn't it? But Maxie liked sex... a lot. She felt stupid for crying, but the realization that Jason didn't want her hit her like a ton of bricks. But with the way her life had been going lately it didn't surprise her.

"No, no... that's not what I'm saying," he assured her softly as he gently pulled her hands away from her face. "Maxie, look at me..."

Maxie slowly uncovered her eyes and looked at him. He could see the pain and the want in them and it only made him feel worse.

"It's okay, you don't have to," she sighed softly and shook her head. "I... I understand."

Jason smiled sadly and brushed his lips across hers. "I want to, Maxie. It's all I've been thinking about."

"Then I don't understand. What's wrong? Why won't you make love to me?" The way she was talking sounded pathetic. She hated to be that girl who had a complete emotional breakdown whenever something didn't go her way, but in the state she was in, there wasn't much she could do about it. "Is it because of Spinelli? You're not betraying him, Jason. There's nothing wrong with this... with us."

He swore to himself at the mention of Spinelli's name. Now he knew there wouldn't be any chance of sex. Jason slowly sat up and rubbed his face as he looked into the fire. "We need to talk, Maxie."


	23. Update 2

Go, so there has been a very, very, very long delay and I apologize for that. I have an issue with getting very unmotivated towards the end of the story and this time is certainly no exception.

You'll be happy to know that I am working on the final chapter of this story so I can finally wrap everything thing up for all of you and for myself. I've been tossing around some ideas for a new story as well and since I'll have more time now, I'm hoping to dive into that.

Keep an eye out for the final chapter of Tired of Pretending within the next few days if all goes as planned. But of course, my track record of when I say things will be posted and when they actually do get posted isn't the greatest so it may be upwards of a week.... buy hey! You guys have waited months so wants another week, huh?

I do feel bad for kind of giving up on this story but it was tough to find time and the motivation to finish it up they way it deserves to be. Especially since this story is the most emotional one I've written, that makes it even more complicated to come up with a decent, fulfilling ending.

So, I just wanted to let you know that I am working on the final chapter and it will be coming your way shortly. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me and for those few newbies who have found this story recently. I hope you'll continue to read my fanfics! Long live Jason & Maxie!!! (in my head at least) :)


	24. Chapter 22

Surprise... I finished it sooner than I expected! I don't know if I'm entirely happy with his explanation of things but of well. I didn't want to get too into because I didn't think that was really important.

I'm happy with how this ends and I hope all of you are too. I doubt there will be a sequel but you never know. I want to say a big THANK YOU to all of you who have read this story and who have given me some awesome feedback and encouragement. I appreciate it more than you know. Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can get to the final chapter...enjoy!

Tired of Pretending

Chapter 22

"We need to talk," Jason repeated.

They were the words she was dreading to hear but they had both been putting off the inevitable. Jason owed her the truth and even though Maxie was terrified to hear it, she had to. She needed to.

Sighing, Maxie nodded slightly and sat up. She straighted out her clothes a little and smoothed down her hair that had gotten messed up from their short romp on the floor. "Just do it quick, okay?" She whispered. Jason just needed to rip off the band-aid. If he tried to beat around the bush and draw it out, it would only complicate things more.

Jason got himself up from the floor and extended a hand down to Maxie. Reluctantly, she accepted it and he helped her to her feet.

"Tell me before I freak out, please." Maxie pleaded softly as she moved over to the couch to sit down. She was already starting to fidget and get restless after only seconds of waiting.

With a deep breath, Jason sat on the couch with her, turning his body towards her. He reached for her hand, holding it gently in his own.

She looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he managed to find his voice.

"There are things... lots of things that you don't know," he started, not even remotely sure how he was going to go about telling her everything. "That night, the night that changed everything for both of us had been in the works for a couple weeks."

Maxie stared at him, wide-eyed. She was utterly confused. Jason had planned on killing Spinelli? She couldn't begin to comprehend something as ridiculous as that.

When Maxie didn't speak, he continued as best as he could. "Sonny and myself had gotten caught up in something... the what and the why isn't really important right now. Spinelli found out and he didn't like it. He'd been questioning things for a while and so when that all came to light, he was starting to turn. He confronted me one day and I made up some things to try and calm him down. He threatened to let a rival mob boss in on what was going on. It would have ruined us."

The explanation wasn't as great as he had hoped it would be, but he couldn't explain it any differently. Those were the facts. Spinelli knew too much, something Jason had feared from the beginning. Something had to be done to protect everyone, but that meant that Spinelli would have to be taken care of. And in Jason's world, 'taken care of' meant death.

Maxie slowly pulled her hand away, trying to process what he'd told her. The Spinelli she knew would have never turned his back on Jason, or Sonny for that matter. He did whatever they asked without questioning it.

"I... I don't get it." She whispered, still confused. "You... you killed him... you killed him why?" She asked, her eyes pleading for an answer she could understand. An answer she could accept.

Jason sighed and bent his head, not able to look at her. "To protect myself, to protect Sonny."

She barely heard the words come out of his mouth. She heard the regret, the remorse... the pain.

"But Spinelli... he wouldn't have done anything! He wouldn't have hurt you! He loved you and looked up to you. He wouldn't betray you, Jason! How can you say that?!" She was yelling now, the painful rush of emotion hitting her again as she stood. "You killed him because you were scared. You stopped trusting him!" Maxie screamed. Jason kept his head bent, his hands covering his face as she unleashed her anger. "He trusted you... and this is what he got! My best friend.... your best friend... I trusted you!"

Maxie reached for the nearest thing to throw, a candlestick on the coffee table. With all her strength, she hurled it across the room with a scream of agony, smashing the mirror beside the door. It shattered into tiny pieces and forced Jason to his feet. He looked at the damage and then to her. Jason could barely stand to see the look on her face. He had hurt her beyond repair.

"You know what the worst thing is?" She asked, calming down slightly as she turned to look at him. "I fell for you... and I had no clue." That wasn't entirely true, Maxie knew that Jason was the one who had killed Spinelli. For some reason, she was able to make peace with that fact, at least somewhat. She would tell herself that there wasn't any other choice, there were no other options for Jason. It was all hitting her now how ridiculous she had been. She'd opened her heart to Jason and gotten it ripped out because of her own stupidity.

"It hurt me to not tell you the truth. I thought just not telling you anything would make it easier," he tried to explain. "I was wrong. You deserved to know. I felt so sick about touching you, kissing you... when all of this was looming over us."

"But you did it anyway," she pointed out, the tears stinging her eyes before they quickly fell. "I was going to have sex with you... you selfish pig!" She screamed, grabbing the other matching candlestick from the coffee table.

Jason grabbed her wrist gently before she had the chance to throw it. "I took advantage of you, of your love for Spinelli," he told her softly, trying to hopefully calm her down. "I was selfish, I won't deny that. But what I grew to feel for you, Maxie, that was real," Jason assured her as he released her wrist. "Please, please believe that at least."

Maxie desperately wanted to. She didn't want to lose yet another man who she'd fallen for... who she loved.

"I want you to take some time, okay? I'll leave you alone, let you figure some things out. I won't push you."

She wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but she did know that she needed some time. She needed to have a chance to process it all and make up her mind about what the future held.

Jason gently touched her cheek before he turned and promptly left. He didn't want to complicate things further than he already had. He just prayed that Maxie would give him a chance... but he wasn't holding his breath.

Maxie tossed the candlestick onto the couch before she sat down with a loud sigh. She wiped at the tears a little, feeling a little better. Finally knowing the truth had managed to lift some weight from her shoulders. It didn't make things easier by any means. It had complicated things more, made everything more difficult to comprehend. She knew why, the question that had been plaguing her for months.

As Maxie finally attempted to compose herself, there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she stood from the couch and headed for the door, swearing at the mess the shattered mirror had made. She wiped her eyes again before opening the door slowly. Carly was on the other side.

"Is Jason here? I heard he was released." Carly didn't wait for a response before she let herself in, practically pushing Maxie out of the way. As she turned around, she was greeted by the shards of glass on the floor. "Is everything okay?"

"Jason was here," Maxie said softly, following Carly's gaze to the glass. "I don't know where he went."

"Did he do this?" Jason wasn't really the destructive type. That was more Sonny's forte and Carly knew it all too well.

Maxie shook her head slowly, still in a bit of a daze. "I did it."

"I'm assuming the two of you had a fight then, right?" She had to admit that it made her just a little happy. She knew Maxie was no good for Jason and she really didn't want them to have any sort of decent relationship.

"He told me what he did... why he did it," Maxie said softly, moving away from the door. She headed towards the fire place as a chill made her shiver.

"Are you talking about the Spinelli thing? That case was thrown out, Maxie. There was nothing to go off of."

It was clear that Carly didn't know which came as a surprise to Maxie. It seemed like Carly knew everything that went on in Port Charles, good and bad.

"You can't possibly think that Jason would have killed Spinelli. That's ridiculous," Carly added.

Maxie turned around, crossing her thin arms. She gave Carly a look that made Carly's jaw drop. "Oh my God..." was all the older woman could muster.

After a moment, Carly spoke again. "This... wow, this is a shock. I honestly never considered..."

"I saw it," Maxie commented. "I saw Jason shoot Spinelli."

"And you didn't testify?" Carly was confused. She thought she knew everything there was to know about this case, but it was obvious she wasn't in the loop.

"I married him to protect him," she practically whispered. It sounded so stupid now that she didn't want to admit what she'd done.

Carly took a deep breath, her eyes wide with shock. "So this was all fake? You two weren't involved?"

"I was with Spinelli," Maxie said simply. It felt good to let Carly in on the big secret.

"Oh my God," she whispered again, still not believing what she was hearing. "But Michael said... Sonny even said you two were together."

Maxie shrugged a little and more tears came.

"You fell in love with him..." Carly sighed, feeling a little compassion for the young woman in front of her.

"I didn't mean to," Maxie cried. "He was so good to me... he comforted me. I needed him. I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, hey... Jason is easy to fall in love with, believe me. He is an amazing man." Carly moved towards her and guided her over to the couch. "From what Michael told me, Jason feels the same way about you."

Maxie frowned. She thought about what Jason had said earlier, that his feelings were real. He wouldn't have lied about something like that. "He killed my best friend. I don't think I can get over that."

"Just give it some time." Carly reached over and squeezed Maxie's hand. "And just for the record, I don't hate you and Jason together. I do want him to happy and if that means being with you, I'm okay with that. Jason and I have a deep friendship and I get too caught up in that sometimes."

Sniffling a little, Maxie nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

Carly left her alone again, alone with her thoughts and her feelings. Maxie didn't know what to do. She wanted to cut her ties, to move on. It would be the smart choice, she knew that. Maybe she would go to Paris, pursue the fashion career she always dreamed of. But that dream didn't seem nearly as fulfilling as it had in the past.

* * *

Jason did everything he could to keep his mind off the gorgeous, petite blond he had devastated. He had drinks at Jake's, spent his nights at Sonny's. He caught up with Michael and Morgan, but she was always on his mind. Jason wanted to go to her, but he knew she needed space. When she was ready, she would come to him, he knew that in his heart.

When he finally got the phone call to meet her, he was nervous. He didn't know what she had decided and it terrified him. Jason 'Stone Cold' Morgan was scared of a twenty-three year old fashionista.

He waited for her where she had told him to: the gazebo in the park. As he sat there, he noticed his palms were sweaty and he laughed softly at himself. Maxie Jones really pulled a number on him.

Jason looked up when he heard the sound of her heels on the two wooden steps. She eased herself down into the chair across from him and set her purse down on the ground. She took a deep breath before allowing herself to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, Maxie," he whispered, not sure what else to say to her.

"What did I tell you about apologies?" She asked him with a small smile.

"Sorry," he cracked a glimmer of a smile.

She sighed softly before deciding to speak. "These past couple months have been hell." Jason nodded in agreement. "But despite it all, I found myself falling for you. I found myself counting on you and needing you even though you did something so unspeakable. You made me feel like a fool, but it was really my fault from the beginning," she pointed out. "I shouldn't have married you..."

"I shouldn't have even brought it up to you," Jason interjected, shaking his head.

"Let me finish..." Maxie said, clasping her hands in her lap. "I shouldn't have married you... but what if I hadn't? I wouldn't have gotten to know the amazing Jason Morgan that everyone speaks so highly of. I wouldn't have seen how great you can be to me... how comforting and how caring you are. I wouldn't have got to kiss you, to feel your arms around me. As much as it hurts to think about what you did, it hurts even worse to think about not having you in my life."

Jason breathed a soft sigh of relief and reached his hands out towards her across the table. She brought hers up from her lap and placed them in his. "I can't promise that I won't hurt you or that you won't get hurt. People who get involved in my life get hurt, that's just a fact. One way or another, I'll let you down," he hated to say it, but it was the truth. Every single woman in his life had faced something terrible because of him.

"I know," Maxie said simply. "But it's kind of too late for that... I'm your wife, whatever that means."

"I want it to mean that we're together, through thick and thin... for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health..."

"I want that too," Maxie allowed herself to smile a little. "at some point."

Jason's happy mood faded slightly as she pulled her hands away and took off her rings. She laid them gently into his open palm. He looked at them, confused.

"Just hold on to them, okay? I want you to mean it when you ask me to marry you and I want to mean it when I say yes," Maxie looked into his eyes and saw them shining back at her. They had a long rode ahead of them but they were both confident that it would all work out. It wasn't pretend now.

THE END


	25. Sequel Coming Soon!

Guess what... I'm writing a sequel to Tired of Pretending! It will be set in present-day Port Charles, so that's a 3 year jump from when the story ended. I have several ideas that I'm excited about sharing with you guys. Hopefully I can stay motivated and get it up here soon.

-Melinda


	26. Sequel Update

I literally just finished up chapter 1 and I am so excited! I want to get at least 3 chapters written before I publish the story, so that won't be happening just yet.

I would love some opinions on the title of the sequel though. I want to incorporate Pretending in some way. I thought of "Pretending Not To Care" but I'm not entirely sold on it. I'm open to suggestions so leave them in a review, please.

For those of you following this story and me (a huge thank you by the way), here's a few tidbits about the sequel:

-It involves Maxie's new boss, Lucy; shrimp; evening wear; and a whole lot of angst. Like a ton of angst.

That's all I want to give away right now, but it's shaping up to be a pretty heavy story so far. I'm invested though and I really want to give this sequel my all.


End file.
